Suddenly it Wasn't Just Me Anymore
by Silencebeyondthestars
Summary: Mutual infatuation and a shared night follows the moment of Padmé and Anakin's first meeting. Unbeknownst to them it will have a lasting impact on both of their lives and they will soon become linked in the most permanent way. But as pressure from their families grow and as other sinister powers began to stir around them, will it be enough to separate them for good? [Modern AU]
1. The First Meeting

_**A/N: This is meant to be my first multi chapter Anidala fic. I hope you review so I can see what you think and if I should write more. It's a Modern AU and rated M mostly for adult language.**_

* * *

 **March, 2016**

.

"I think I should get going! It's already half past midnight!" Padmé yelled at Dorme's ear over the booming music of the night club.

"Padmé, just relax! It's Friday night and you don't have any lectures tomorrow." Dorme shouted back, her drink sloshing dangerously over the rim of her glass as she kept dancing.

"But I have to study. I made a schedule and if I don't stick to it I'll fall behind."

"Oh please! Don't tell me you're not ahead of it already?"

"Well… A few days but I'll have more time to revise now and I…"

"Would you just listen to yourself, Padmé? You're such a buzzkill. "

"Hey!" Padmé let out an annoyed cry.

Dorme stopped her dancing to focus on her friend. "Sorry but you are. Can you honestly tell me you remember the last time you went out on a Friday night?"

"Yes I can! It was on Sabe's birthday."

"Which was three months ago." Dormé rolled her eyes. "And even then you left at midnight."

"I just have a lot on my plate right now, that's all."

"Don't you think you could benefit from some time off? You'll be dead from exhaustion once the exams start because you haven't been doing anything besides staring at books all day. I'm pretty sure you'd be able to focus more if you had a little fun for a change. Just… let go. For one a night."

Padmé worried her lip as she thought over Dorme's words.

"Well. Maybe you're right. I've been getting more and more headaches lately and some time to reset might do me good."

"There you go! Now let's go get us some more drinks."

Padmé didn't have time to respond before her friend had already grabbed her hand and was dragging her towards the counter. Grudgingly Padmé followed. If she wanted to have fun tonight she needed a few drinks first. Otherwise she would've been overthinking everything like she always did and wouldn't have been able to let go.

Two drinks and one shot later Padmé and Dorme were back on the floor. She was glad she had a friend like Dorme who wasn't afraid to speak her mind and give Padmé a push when she needed one but didn't know it herself.

For example, she was pleased that Dorme had made her wear the short white dress with a v- neckline and string sleeves she had once bought on a whim and had never dared to use before. The white made it seem like she radiated in the middle of the crowd of other dancers dressed mainly in dark colors. And the dress did seem to _work_ like a beacon of light too, attracting a few men towards her to ask her for a dance.

Padmé ended up dancing with two guys. The first one was a tall one with a shaved head and lots of tattoos on his arms. He'd only needed a few minutes of grinding their bodies against one another, to ask her to accompany him back to his place for what he called "the fuck of your lifetime". Of course once she'd pointedly refused him he had left her without a word. The second guy, a cute, brown haired man had luckily been politer but in the end had been snatched up by some blonde woman with a breast size far larger than Padmé's.

She wasn't annoyed though, not yet having formed any deep connection with him. If Padmé wanted to find someone with whom she could get to know better, a night club would be the last place she'd go.

So she was content on being here since finding a boyfriend was the least of her worries at the moment.

"Aren't you glad you stayed?" Dorm yelled to her once she had found Padmé again after accidentally being separated from each other in the thick crowd.

"I can't believe I took your advice on something and not ended up regretting it!" Padmé laughed back.

"I'd be more offended if I wasn't this drunk." Dorme replied, her words now slightly slurring into one another.

"I think I'm not drunk enough." Padmé replied. "I'll go and get another shot."

Dorme's loud "That's my girl!" caught her ears over the music and the people as Padmé was making her way to the counter, politely elbowing people from her way.

Sometimes Padmé just wished she was taller so she wouldn't feel so claustrophobic in large crowds as these. There were moments she feared of being trampled on by people because they couldn't see her properly due to her height. Also some of the time at clubs when she was in a group she felt that it made people accidentally ignore her because it was harder for her to make and keep eye contact with them. There were a few things Padmé hated more than being ignored and she guessed if she was ever going to become a senator she needed to learn how to get other people's attention and respect despite her short stature.

After getting by a few more cluster of people she could already see a glimpse of the bar in front of her. However, that was the moment when someone behind her decided to lose their balance and fall towards her, which in turn pushed her forward like in a domino effect. Of course she couldn't do anything to stop herself from falling over and was already embracing herself for the impact she was going to make with the floor.

Padmé closed her eyes automatically but to her confusion it wasn't the hard floor meeting her poor hands and knees that came next but instead two large hands which came to grip her waist. Next she felt herself being pulled upwards followed by a hard, very male, chest hitting against hers as the man had pulled her towards himself to give her her stability back.

Padmé opened her eyes and quickly adjusted her stepping so her legs were again supporting herself instead of him. She was about to pull out of the stranger's arms but then she made the mistake of looking up and up and up (he was freakishly tall) until her eyes met his, two pools of sparkling blue.

After managing to break free of his hold she took in rest of his features, the short dark blond hair, strong chin and prominent cheekbones. God he was good looking. And fit.

For a moment not a word came out of Padmé's mouth and that was a first. However, the young man seemed to be in a similar state of shock as she was, undoubtedly surprised by the sudden meeting. Both failed to ignore the apologies of the man who had pumped into Padmé and the rest of the crowd which continued dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, it was Padmé herself who uttered the first greeting.

"Thank you."

The man's eyes widened and then blinked rapidly a few times, as if waking up from a stupor. Padmé found herself eagerly waiting what he had to say.

"Are you an angel?"

Well that wasn't anywhere near what she had been expecting. It was Padmé's turn to blink. It also made her realize he still had his arms around her and so she took a step backward and then felt his hands loosen from around her.

Instantly she missed the warm and heavy pressure of them on her waist.

"Uhh.. What?"

The man seemed to now realize his words then and Padmé could see from his expression that he was for the life of his trying to think of something to save him from his self-caused embarrassment.

"Um…I… I mean do you go here a lot?"

She laughed. "You know I think somehow that one's even a more pathetic hit on than the first."

"Yeah. I know, sorry." The man mumbled and to her delight Padmé could see some red rising to his cheek as his hand went to rub his neck.

"It's your white dress and how the light makes your hair glove like you have a halo on your head and never mind how sweet you look and… Oh shit I'm making it worse aren't I? You have to understand I wasn't thinking straight, okay."

Padmé let out another laugh. "It's okay. I've said some pretty embarrassing things myself."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you. You have impressive reflexes."

"Yes I do. At least when there's pretty ladies involved." He said as the most dazzlingly cocky smile took over his features.

To her horror Padmé realized she had let out another laugh. What was up with her? Normally such cliché lines would make her roll her eyes and sigh. But obviously he was doing something to her.

"So is this your regular job? Saving women from embarrassing situations in night clubs?"

"Nah. Just part time."

"And is there something you'd like for payment?"

He seemed to think over her words for a second. Padmé really hoped he wasn't going to ask her already back to his place like the other guy had done.

"Well most of the time a simple thank you would be enough but I'm thinking this is a special case so I'll ask for one more thing – your name."

She smiled in relief and was more than happy to fulfill his request. "My name's Padmé."

"And I'm Anakin."

For the next few moments the two of them did nothing but stare each other, as if some invisible force was keeping them locked into their places. It wasn't until the dj switched onto a new song and for the other people to let out a loud cheer as a song with a very upbeat tempo began blasting from the speakers. The music and the people were now so loud that Padmé could only see Anakin's lips moving when he was trying to say something to her but she couldn't actually hear a word that had left his mouth.

"WHAT?!" She yelled to him.

He threw an annoyed look at the dj and then took a step towards her. Padmé gulped when bend closer to her. He smelled fantastic. Apparently this Anakin knew how to apply his aftershave or whatever he used because he didn't reek of it unlike pretty much all the boy in her year of university. Also it wasn't anything generic like Axe. But it was the earthly smell of a man that really assaulted her nose and brain and did funny things to her insides.

"I said do you wanna go to sit in one of the lounges they have here? The music is usually quieter there and we can talk better."

Before Padmé realized she had nodded her head.

A happy smirk appeared on his face following her agreement. "After you milady." He then said and motioned with his hand for her to go first and choose a place for them she liked.

Short while later they found a room with leather sofas and a smaller dance floor than in the main dance lounge. The music was also quiet enough so people could have normal conversations with each other. Before the two could resume their conversation however a waiter came by to ask them if they would've liked something to drink. Padmé ordered a mojito while it took Anakin some more time to browse the drinks menu and choose what he liked.

She took advantage of the situation to study the man better. Well a boy would have been a more suitable term if they didn't happen to be at a night club where the age limit was 21 years. He looked so young though, even younger than her, so Padmé assumed he must've been the same age or one year younger as her, since Padmé herself had turned 22 at the beginning of the year.

But his face was the only young thing about him. The rest of him was just massive. Like his frame which towered over her so much she suspected he was at least six feet tall. He was also wearing a tight dark grey t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination of his physical appearance as his toned arms were all there for her to ogle at.

It was funny. Usually Padmé went for slightly older men as the boys that were the same age as her or younger tended to be too immature for her liking and for the life of theirs couldn't held a decent conversation. Well Anakin now had a good chance to prove her wrong and Padmé couldn't wait.

He ended up ordering just a regular beer and the waiter left them alone after that to prepare their drinks. She found herself again as the center of his attention.

"I haven't seen you here before." He said.

"You wouldn't have. This is my first time. I haven't frequented clubs lately since I'm studying for my finals. I'm graduating this spring."

As soon as the words had left her mouth Padmé regretted them. What a boring topic to talk about. Maybe Dorme was right and she really was a buzzkill.

Anakin however didn't seem to mind.

"That's great. What's your major?"

"Political science. At Harvard."

He grinned. "Yeah I figured. You're just the type."

Padmé mocked offense. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please. Everything about you screams that you're a good girl and an ivy leagues student."

"Alright you guessed right. But what about you? Where do you study? I'm assuming not in Harvard since I haven't seen you there and no offence, but you don't seem like the typical academic male student"

He laughed and Padmé found herself happy it was because of her.

"Well you're wrong there. I'm not at Harvard but at MIT. My major is mechanical engineering."

Padmé gaped at him. She hadn't guessed anything close to that. Most likely she'd thought that he had skipped college to work instead. Not that there was anything wrong with that but he really seemed more of a type that would be attracted to hands on jobs better than sitting at lectures.

Her face must've shown her surprise as Anakin chuckled yet again.

"Yeah you're not the first one who's given me that look after I'd told them where and what I study."

"That's really impressive though. I mean MIT! Wow. What made you decide you wanted to be an engineer?"

"Well I've always been interested in mechanics, to see how things work and how I can improve them. When I was five I had the idea of dismantling our washing machine because it made this weird noise when it was on, and I wanted to find out what was the cause of it. Of course I couldn't and my mom was furious at me when she found out that I hadn't been able to put the pieces back together right."

Padmé grinned. At least one of her inner intuitions had been right. He _was_ a rather mischievous type.

"My family's not very well off and I couldn't have afforded the tuition if I hadn't gotten a scholarship. But never mind that. So why'd you chose political science?"

"My parents have always been very political so I guess their enthusiasm got to me too…"

Padmé was about to explain more but then the waiter came back with their drinks and it wasn't until then that she noticed how close she and Anakin had been sitting each other. Their legs were even touching.

They talked some more while sipping their drinks, about her wanting to become a senator and of him wanting to design space ships for NASA someday. Once they had gulped down the last drops from their glasses Padmé accepted his offer for another drink. She was just on her way into that state which made her brain and tongue much looser and she could come up with more interesting topics to discuss than education and career.

After getting their new drinks next they chatted of more casual things but never lost that bantering they'd had going on. Once a comfortable silence settled between they turned to look at the other people dancing on the floor. The silence was soon broken by Anakin, though.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Okay."

They settled their drinks down and stood up from the sofa. Padmé felt like a jolt of electricity passed her when he took her hand in his as he begun to lead her into the small crowd. Once he found a good spot Anakin stopped and turned towards her. Then with a single tug of his hand he brought Padmé closer to him so they were now standing toe to toe.

He turned out to be not half bad of a dancer she had to admit. Not that she paid any closer attention on his technique since all Padmé could focus on were his hands which seemed to be all over her body as they moved along the upbeat rhythm of the music. At the moment they were gliding sensually over her waist and hips, bringing them forward to meet his. Her hands meanwhile were joined at the back of his neck. Normally she would've had to be on her tiptoes to reach there but he had graciously enough bend his upper body towards her so she could reach up to hold him without a much effort. With their foreheads pressed against one another they never took their eyes off of each other.

Padmé's heartbeat was racing at the close contact and after few songs, when they decided to take a break, she was perspiring, and not entirely because of the physical burden of the dancing.

Anakin refused to break loose from his hold even when they returned to the sofas to sit down and it was with him holding her hand still. She didn't mind at all. They sat down facing each other so not an inch was between them and he slid his right arm behind her back to caress her lower back while his left was clutched into hers.

They ordered their third drinks and after they came they sipped them silently.

"So if I was right about you being an ivy league student was I also right about you being a good girl?" Anakin asked after taking the last drops from his beer and bending his head closer to hers.

Padmé blushed. His tone had dropped a few octaves and it was definitely pure flirting that he was doing. She found herself more than eager to reply with the same fire.

"Is there something wrong with good girls?"

"Absolutely not! I love good girls. Especially when they turn bad."

"You have personal experience of this I take it?" She asked as the gap between their heads shrank further and stopped at few inches.

"Not much but I can say that most of the time I'm the reason behind the transformation. Would you like to see for yourself?" He purred as his eyes descended on her lips which she had been unconsciously wetting with her tongue.

Padmé didn't say anything but instead put her drink back onto the small table in front of the sofa and grabbed him by his shirt tails. With a yank she drew him closer, which wasn't much because of how close they'd already been sitting and she also didn't have to pull hard considering how willing he was to follow her pull. She stared at his eyes for a moment and noticed how his breath had hitched. Excellent. Then without any more hesitation Padmé pressed her lips hard against his.

He responded instantly. Anakin's tongue invaded her mouth even before she'd had the chance to do the same to him first. Her hands which were still grabbing his shirt flew to wrap around his neck as she lost all her abilities to think coherently. His both arms came around her too and settled on her waist which he then used as a lever to pull her closer so that their upper bodies were flushed against each other.

They kissed for what felt like hours and Padmé could say that she'd never been kissed like that before. He dominated the kiss and Padmé went with it. The kiss was passionate and it consumed her whole mind and body.

However, it wasn't before she felt someone's fingers tap on her shoulder behind her which forced her pull her lips off of his. To her mortification it was the waiter and as the cloud of lust cleared from her mind she noticed that she had now straddled him and was sitting on his lap while his hands were still wrapped around her waist, not letting her get away from him even after they'd stopped their kissing.

"Excuse miss, but I'd appreciate if you two could find a more appropriate place to do that. For example, there's our restroom facilities which were remodeled a year back." The waiter asked in good humor.

Padmé, still sitting on Anakin's lap, and apologized profusely to the waiter while Anakin behind her just laughed. Once the waiter left and Padmé got off from Anakin to sit back onto the sofa again. She turned back towards him and found herself looking into his eyes which were as dilated and burning with lust, just as hers must've been.

"Wanna get out of here?" Anakin was able to whisper despite still being badly out of breath from the kiss.

"What? You're not interested in occupying one of the bathrooms to see if they're worth the hype?" She chuckled but he gave no reply, just continued to stare at her intently to wait for her reply.

That was the question she supposed. Did she want to go with him?

While having had few boyfriends in the past she'd never slept with anyone the same night she'd first met them. And it certainly wasn't something that she had never felt any inclination do either.

"God yes. But we have to go to yours. I'm staying with my parents at the moment."

"That's fine."

Next thing she knew Anakin was already on his feet and had grabbed Padmé's hand to pull her up to her feet.

Padmé didn't know how long the cab drive to his place lasted because they had begun their making out anew after the car had pulled out from the front of the club. The driver had had to knock on the glass to get their attention aftr they'd reached their destination.

Next things she knew they were sprinting up some stairs to reach his apartment on the second floor, hand in hand. Once at the door Anakin began frantically looking for his keys and when he eventually got the door open it was milliseconds later that they were already kissing again.

He pressed her against the front door once it closed behind them and then ravaged her mouth with his kisses. Her hands were tangled in his short hair while his were sliding downwards her body until they settled to grab her ass. His body, flushed against hers, Padmé could start to feel his desire for her underneath his jeans. She could also feel her own arousal for him start to pool in the juncture of her thighs.

Miraculously their first time didn't happen against that front door as they did manage to make it into the bed. On their way there they created a stream of disregarded clothing leading to the bed as they divested each other free of them. Then it was only their naked bodies slammed together as they unabashedly explored the other with their hands and mouths.

And not a moment later the pair fell into bed in a rush of euphoric pleasure and the room was filled with lustful moans and cries of their wild coupling.

* * *

.

Padmé came into consciousness slowly, blinking her eyes against the sun which had risen well above the horizon. It took her few moments to grasp that the sheets she was draped in weren't hers and that she wasn't even in her bedroom at home. Once the realization set in however, it wasn't mortification that assaulted her first but memories of last night.

 _The touch of his warm and naked flesh against hers, his wet mouth on every part of her body and the muscled arms of his gripping her hips as he lost himself inside her and finally came the empowering feeling that had consumed her when he'd made her come. After that, she now recalled, it had only taken a few times for him pump into her until he'd come inside her._

Padmé winced at the third memory as she could now feel the sore spots where his fingers had pressed on her hips. And it wasn't the only place that ached. As she moved her feet below the light duvet a pulse of pain radiated from her nether region. After all it had been some time when she'd last woken up from a man's bed.

Padmé's thoughts then halted at the very man that was responsible for her sore, although pleasantly so, condition. Her breath hitched at the thought of confronting him if he happened to be awake yet. Would he regret sleeping with her? Or did he just think of this as a one-night stand? The last thought made Padmé to realize that despite her feelings last night, she did want to see him again. She'd had more fun yesterday than in a long time and all of it was thanks to him.

Never one to shy away from uneasy situations Padmé turned around to face the other side of the queen sized bed, wanting to see if the Greek god from yesterday looked as good in daylight as he had done at the bar last night.

The bed was empty.

Padmé swallowed her disappointment as she stood up, wrapping the duvet around her body. The apartment wasn't very large so it didn't take long for her to realize she was the only one in it.

 _"He bailed on me."_ She thought miserably. _"Obviously he wanted for me to leave while he went somewhere else."_

The disappointment that had been rising in her suddenly turned into anger. _"Unbelievable. If this was meant to be a one-night stand for him then why did he spend all that time talking to me last night wanting to know me? Maybe it had all been some kind of game of his, trying to win her over. Typical man."_ She scoffed. This was exactly why she had taken a break from men following the incident with Palo during her freshman year.

Padmé unwrapped the duvet from around her and threw it back onto the bed. Looking around it took her some time to locate her clothes as some of them had been thrown all around the apartment. Her coat and dress were in a bundle in front of the front door, her bra was strewn over the lampshade beside the bed and the cherry on top were her knickers which were hanging from a bedpost.

She also found her stockings tangled in with the sheets that had been unraveled from beneath the mattress. The sight of them there made her frown. _"Wait a second. I had these on last night when we… How did they end up getting off my legs?"_

And then to Padmé's horror her brain cleared up a little from the hangover and it all came back to her how he, after their second time, had used his teeth to take the stockings off of her legs while looking her straight in the eyes. His hands meanwhile, she recalled, had had something more important job to do elsewhere on her body.

Shaking the memories away, Padmé put on everything beside the stockings which she just shoved into her hand bag. Once she was clothed she hurried into the bathroom to wash her face from the remnants of last night's make up. Once she had dried her face she finally made herself to look in the mirror. Padmé cringed at the image she made. Her hair was a mess and there were the early signs of bruises starting to form into the skin of her neck.

Oh god, it was just like she was a teenager again.

She brushed through her brown locks with her fingers, trying to bring some sort of order into them. Once she was at least somewhat satisfied Padmé, not wanting to run into him if he decided to come back, left the bathroom. Grabbing her purse from the hallway she was outside the front door not a second later, dialing her mobile to call for a cab to pick her up.

On the bright side she could now focus fully on her studies again and not have some man begging her attention at the same time. Padmé was going to nail the finals and graduate with the highest honors. Anakin, while at it, could go straight to hell. She wanted nothing to do with that guy ever again.

* * *

 ** _Fifteen minutes later_**

 _._

Anakin's large smile which had had a hold of his mouth the whole morning since waking up disappeared instantly as he looked around at the empty apartment. In his hands held a bag of croissants and two coffees which he'd grabbed at the nearby coffee house for him and Padmé for breakfast.

 _She'd bailed on him. She really had._

There was no note of a phone number anywhere nor an explanation of any kind for her leaving. And Anakin had thought he'd made such an impact on Padmé last night that she couldn't refuse his plea of going out with him for an official date, preferably the very same night.

He hung his head as he dumped the food into a trash can and left the apartment with the door banging close loud enough to warrant a few complaints from the neighbors.

.

 ** _April, a month after the first meeting…._**

 _._

Jobal Naberrie stood in front of her bathroom door with a worried expression on her face.

"Padmé dear, are you alright in there? You've been inside for nearly thirty minutes and the breakfast is getting cold."

Her daughter's reply took a moment to come but when it did it bore no distress. "I'm fine mom. I'll be downstairs in a moment."

Jobal frowned. Her daughter had always been talented with putting up a mask that obstructed any of her emotions from coming through and the older woman was almost sure this was one of those times. She liked to think she knew her daughter well enough to tell that Padmé's behavior as of late had been rather unusual.

For the first thing Padmé, who had always been very punctual on getting up at six thirty in the mornings she had lectures at the university, had been getting up at five or sometimes even earlier for the past weeks and days. Jobal could tell because she always woke up to hear her daughter's footsteps rushing into the bathroom and then the shower starting immediately after.

"Okay. If you're sure." Jobal shrugged and turned to go back to the kitchen. It wouldn't do to rile up Padmé with more questions and she was sure her daughter would tell her about her problems eventually.

Even though Padmé had been living at the university's dorm ever since starting her studies there Jobal had been more than happy to hear her youngest daughter ask if she could come back home to live for the duration of her final exams. Here she didn't have to worry about things like cooking or cleaning and could fully focus instead on studying. Also this place was much quieter than dorms since Padmé's sister Sola didn't live here anymore.

The moving also meant Jobal could spend more time with her daughter, even if most of the time Padmé was holed up in her room reading.

Five minutes later when her parents were sitting at the kitchen table Padmé appeared. Jobal noticed the prominent darkness under her daughter's eyes and the drained look on the rest of her face. Her husband, when sharing her concerns with him earlier, had merely said that it was due to stress that came with all the exams and the finals season Padmé still had to endure before graduating. It was Harvard after all. Jobal however wasn't so sure.

"Your porridge is on the stove so it should still be warm. Are you sure you don't want bacon instead? We left you some."

"No thank you. I don't feel like eating anything greasy." Padmé said and moved over to the stove to shovel the porridge onto her deep plate.

This was the other unusual thing Jobal had noticed about her daughter. She never ate porridge. It was either something healthy like smoothies or something not so healthy like bacon and eggs but _never_ anything as tasteless and smell-less as the grey goo her daughter was currently shoveling into her mouth opposite to her.

"So, Padmé." Ruwee said as he turned page of the morning paper in his hands. "Busy day today?"

"Not particularly. I have a lecture at eight but the rest of the day is free. I'm going to the library to study later though. I'm probably not going to be home before five."

"That's my girl. I know it may feel like you're drowning in textbooks right now but graduating with top marks will guarantee you a good position in work life and you won't regret any of it." Ruwee spoke and stood up to fetch the last pieces of bacon from the pan.

He got back to the table after passing Padmé's chair and was almost knocked over when his daughter stood up suddenly, cupping her mouth with both of her hands.

"Oh no!" She acclaimed and dashed out of the room and back upstairs.

"But Padmé your breakfast!" Jobal yelled after her but got no reply as she heard a door close off upstairs. "You see Ruwee. Something's matter with her."

"Nonsense. It's nerves. I was exactly the same when I graduated. I could eat barely anything I was so anxious about my grades. She'll be fine soon. Just think darling, she'll be the first in our family to graduate from Harvard. I only wish my parents were here to see this. Can you believe it, the granddaughter of two farmers graduating from one of the best universities in the country…"

Jobal mentally blocked her husband's words as he went on about Padmé's bright future. Something was definitely going on with their daughter and Jobal was going to find out what.

* * *

.

Padmé rested her head on the toilet seat and wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. Her stomach had stopped churning but not after she had emptied its contents for the second time this morning.

She sighed. As every morning went by it was getting more and more useless to try and deny her problem. It was starting to be pretty obvious what was matter with her. At first she had been confused by the early signs like the mood swings, tiredness and even the sudden nausea, after all she had never been in this condition before, but once her period had stopped coming – she had finally realized what was matter with her.

Unconsciously her hand that was not gripping into the toilet seat wandered down to her still flat stomach. Once she realized it was there Padmé jerked the hand away. This wasn't the time to think of such things. She had to stay focused on the finals and nothing could drag her attention away. Nothing else mattered. She would think about what to do and how to proceed after her final exam had been handed to her professor.

However, as she stood up to flush the toilet and brush her teeth the second time this morning, her mind subconsciously drifter back to the new life being developed in her stomach and if the baby would end up having the eyes of a clear blue sky like its father.

One thing Padmé was sure about though; she was never going to take Dorme's advice ever again.

* * *

 _._

 ** _A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and if you would leave even a tiny review or PM about what you liked or didn't like about this 1st chapter I'd be more than grateful. And you know that feedback always feeds the writer's will to write and update sooner ;) But don't write just to say you want another update soon because those can be little annoying on their own :P_**

 ** _Also I'd like to mention that the premise of this story was inspired by Pramface which was a British tv-comedy that aired a few years back. The plot of this story is going to be completely different though, aside from the unplanned pregnancy._**


	2. Realizations

**April, a month after the first meeting.**

.

Obi-Wan frowned at his friend who was sitting opposite to him at a booth of their regular dining place.

 _"Sigh."_

"Anakin?"

 _"Sigh."_

"Anakin!"

"Wha… oh hey Ben."

"Hello to you too. Have you noticed I've been sitting here already for two minutes?"

"Oh. Sorry." Anakin replied distractedly.

"Have _you_ been here for long?" Obi-Wan asked and looked at the barely touched breakfast plate in front of Anakin.

"Fifteen minutes..."

Obi-Wan threw another suspicious glance at the younger man. Most of the time he could swallow two whole servings in that time.

When a waitress came then to take down his order of porridge and a glass of water Obi-Wan became even more curious about Anakin's mood since he'd failed to mock his breakfast choice like every other time.

"What is the matter with you?" He finally asked as Anakin was pushing his food from side to side on the plate with his fork.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked without lifting his gaze from his breakfast and continued to sulkily lean his chin on his hand against the table.

"The last time you were this quiet was on new year's when you were feeling guilty because you threw a party at my apartment while I was at work and without telling me first. If you remember I had to find out about it by discovering an empty can of beer and a used condom under my bed."

"I told you it wasn't mine and that I didn't know Rex had someone in there." Came the defensive reply.

"Not really the detail I was upset about so much as you betraying my trust but never mind that anymore. What's gotten you into a mood this time? You've been acting strange for this entire past month."

"It's nothing."

"Well it's not nothing since Ahsoka has noticed it too and has been complaining about you to me.

"Then let me rephrase, It's nothing _you_ would know how to help me with." The blond haired man said pointedly.

"And why's that?"

"It's about a woman."

Now Obi-Wan was curious. Anakin rarely had any trouble with women, other than that Ventress girl from his class and there certainly wasn't anything romantic between them there. Usually all females swooned at him whether he was interested in them or not.

"While I'm not most knowable when it comes to the opposite sex or romantic entanglements I could still be of some help."

After a moment Anakin gave up since he figured he wouldn't get his friend off of his back unless he'd satisfy Ben's curiosity.

"Well about a month ago I met this girl, Padmé."

"A _month_! Don't tell me you've been feeling melancholy over a woman for a whole month? Since when does that happen to you?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"I don't know! It's not constant but she keeps popping up in to my thoughts from time to time and there's not much I can do to stop her. I can't get her out of my mind."

"How did you meet?"

We met at a nigh… at movies but..."

"Hold up right there." Obi-Wan said and lifted his hand to stop him. "While you were at a night club, you mean?"

Anakin blushed. "How did you know?"

"I've known you since you were nine years old, that's how. And I've seen your fake ID's in your wallet."

"Oh."

"So you met this Padmé there?"

Anakin's face formed into a large grin, the first of the morning, at the recollection of their first meeting. He was also glad that Ben hadn't given him another one of his lectures. He'd heard enough of those to last a lifetime.

"Yes and we really hit it off."

"In bed?" Obi-Wan asked bluntly and gave him a meaningful look.

Anakin bit his lip as he had a hard time keeping his thoughts on that aspect of their meeting to himself. Although he'd slept with an admirable number of women, according to Rex and Cody, he had to admit there'd been something special about Padmé that just made him mad with lust for her. Like he'd said, she was such a goody-goody girl and it was unbelievable how arousing it was to see her in throws of her passion with him being the cause of it. The image in his mind of her withering beneath him while he slammed into her and the hard ones the memory caused in him had driven Anakin into many embarrassing situations in public this past month as he couldn't keep it out of his thoughts.

Still, she and their night together was too pure and innocent to be shared with anyone Anakin decided, and so he shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. She was just so great! Smart and interesting. Can you believe she's in Harvard studying politics? She has this most amazing smile and I felt like I could talk to her forever… _sigh_ "

"So what's the problem then?" Obi-Wan probed further.

"Well we…" Anakin started but then hesitated.

Although Ben was his best friend he rarely talked about girls or sex with him. It was usually Rex or Cody, or in some really embarrassing moments, Ahsoka. Ben just didn't date girls, much less had sex with them. That was why Anakin hadn't told him about Padmé before. He was certain there was nothing the old guy could do to fix the situation. But still it couldn't hurt to let out some of his frustration to his best friend.

"Well we slept together and the next morning while I was getting us breakfast she'd left. No note or phone number or anything!" Anakin exclaimed and frustrated threw his hands in the air.

"That is a first I have to say." Obi-Wan said, scratching his beard. "Usually they beg for you to have their numbers."

"You're telling me!"

"I guess this one _was_ rather intelligent for not throwing herself at your feet."

"Hey! I'm in no mood for your jokes." Anakin pouted and continued to play with his food although he supposed Ben' jab at him hadn't been as mean as Rex's who'd suggested he had just lacked in the sack and left her too unsatisfied for her to want a repeat performance.

"Before you went to your place did she make it known to you it was just a one-night-stand?"

"No. And that's just it. She seemed to really like me and have a good time. At the bar she even mentioned of possibly taking me out to some art exhibition where the artist had been influenced by circuit boards. And she was genuine, I could tell!"

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan spoke slowly as another thought sprung to his mind. "Did _you_ left any note for _her_ explaining that you had just gone to fetch food and _was_ going to come back?"

Anakin's eyes widened. "Um… No. I was planning to go to the coffee shop that was just on the opposite side of the street. I was there fifteen minutes at tops she couldn't have gotten out in that short of…" His jaw dropped as the realization finally hit him. "Oh no…"

"Well then I'd say that's another possibility." Obi-Wan nodded. "She left because she thought you'd bailed on her."

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Anakin cried and banged his head onto the table. He would've hit his head on his breakfast plate unless his friend wouldn't have moved it aside just in time.

Obi-Wan hummed. "Seems like she did quite a number on you." Then another thought dawned on him and he furrowed his brow. "Wait a second. You said you'd gone to the coffee shop opposite the street, but the coffee place is around the corner of your dorm building…"

Anakin jolted upright in his seat. "Oh… Um… Well you see..."

"Anakin! Did you take her to my place to have sex with her?!"

A defiant look came over Anakin's face. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't have taken her to my dorm room since I share it with Rex and she would've been just too classy for that. Also your place happened to be a lot closer to the club."

"Oh god!" Obi-Wan murmured and cradled his head on his hands. "I'm going to have to burn the sheets and buy a new bed again don't I?"

.

* * *

.

With their breakfast finished the two friends bid goodbye to each other as they parted, Obi-Wan left for work and Anakin had a lecture starting in half an hour. Although he wasn't going to school anymore. No, he had a something far more important thing to do.

Twenty minutes later Anakin hopped off the bus and with long strides headed to the direction his phone's navigator told him was where he'd find Harvard's main library.

It hadn't been hard for him to track her down, Padmé's unique name was one reason and the other one was that Anakin knew where she studied. He wasn't about to call or her message her though. No, he wanted to go see her face to face in case she was still too mad at him and wouldn't return his messages or calls.

Anakin already had a plan in mind. Once he'd found her he was going to explain things to her and apologize. After that she'd forgive him and accept his request for a formal first date. Yes! That was exactly how things would go, he was sure of it. Padmé had been too into him last time to refuse him now.

Anakin had also found her Facebook profile that had caused him nearly missing his stop while being too busy at looking at photos of her. It seemed he _had_ hit the nail on the head when he'd guessed Padmé to be a good girl.

All the cute and sensible outfits, all perfectly styled and in neat condition, she wore on the pictures were one thing but the situations in which the photos had been taken spoke even louder. Quite a few of them were of Padmé with two young girls who the photos' descriptions told him were her nieces. The others more or less were of her spending time with her friends in non-partying sort of situations.

Also, to Anakin's relief he hadn't seen any romantic photos of her with other guys and her status remained "single".

The large stone building of the library came into view and to his horror Anakin's stomach began to flutter with nervousness and anticipation. It had taken a while for him to think of a good place to track her down at the campus, since he didn't know which dorm building she lived in, but figured that a library wouldn't be a too bad place to start. After all she had a finals period going.

So did he in fact, but he wasn't stressing about it yet.

Anakin just hoped he wouldn't have to spend too many hours there until Padmé showed up, but in the end he would gladly come back every day until and stay until evening when the library closed if it meant seeing her again. The building was huge as it turned out so Anakin stationed himself at the main lounge so he'd be able to spot anyone who entered or exited the building.

As he sat down at one of the benches he had a half a mind to stop every passerby to ask them if they knew Padmé but figured that it would just woke the suspicion of security guards and he'd be evicted from the campus.

He'd been probably sitting there closer to half an hour, bored out of his mind, when suddenly he spotted a figure entering the building. She was still too far off for him to clearly see her facial features but something about her seemed familiar.

His heart missed a beat as he realized the moment was finally at hand. He was going to see Padmé again. Before he could get a hold of himself he stood up. "Padmé!" Anakin then yelled and began sprinting towards the woman before she could see him and try to run away.

As it turned out he had spoken too soon and not a second later he saw that the woman wasn't Padmé, although she did resemble her quite a bit.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." He apologized as disappointment rushed over him.

"You thought I was Padmé Naberrie right?"

"You know her?" Anakin's exclaimed as a new hope took a hold of him.

"Well yeah. She's my best friend as a matter of fact. So I know pretty much all the people she knows. Except you." The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. I met Padmé about a month ago but…"

"Wait! So _you're_ to guy she hooked up with at the Tunnel?"

"Yes! She told you about me?"

"Nothing except when she texted me your address before you two left the club. I tried asking about you from her later but she wouldn't say anything and just kept muttering something about men being bastards. So what did you to her, huh?"

Anakin flinched as the woman's tone was becoming hostile. "Nothing I swear! She just left the following morning while I was getting us breakfast. She thought I'd bailed on her and so she left before I could come back and explain to her that I was just getting us food."

"Uh huh." The woman looked like she still didn't believe him. "And what are you doing here now? A whole month after you slept with her?"

"I thought she didn't want to see me again but then a friend of mine pointed out it was probably because she thought I didn't want to see _her_ again. But I do and that's why I'm here for. To apologize and ask her out." The words rushed out of him almost too fast for them to comprehensible. But he just had to convince this woman to tell him where he could find Padmé.

"Seems like a lot for a woman you only knew one night. You're sure you're not some creep who's stalking her now?"

"No! And I'm not saying I suddenly fell in love with her overnight and that I want to marry her or anything like that. I just… I feel like there's so much more to her that I'd like to get to know. One date, that's all I came here to ask from her."

The woman eyed him calculatingly from head to toe. Anakin, used to getting that from women, hardly blinked and just hoped she'd deem him good enough for her friend.

Once she was done she gave her verdict. "Even though you're not the type Padmé usually goes for I can see why she hooked up with you."

"And what is her usual type?" Anakin asked even though the answer intimated him a little. If he wasn't something Padmé usually liked men to be did that mean she wouldn't be willing to go out with him? Although, Anakin supposed, she really wasn't the type of girl he usually went for either. For one Padmé had at least half more brain that any woman he'd slept with in the past.

"Well pretty much every guy she's dated has been half the size of you and neither of them have worn a leather jacket." Dormé smirked as she eyed the black jacket Anakin was wearing. "You're definitely a trouble maker, I'll tell you that."

"Is that a good thing?"

"As Padmé is concerned, then yes. Definitely. She could do with some loosening up and I think you'd be perfect for the job."

Anakin sighed. As he now felt he'd gathered approval of Padmé's best friends he was certain the woman was going to help him contact Padmé.

"So will you tell me where I can find her? I'd like to meet with her today."

"Sorry. Not going to happen." The woman shook her head.

Anakin furrowed his brows. "What! Why not?"

"Because she doesn't need anything to get in the way of her and her finals that's why. Believe me I'd like to see her get laid and have fun more often and I'm sure you'd be more than up for the challenge, but even I realize that now's not a good time. And if you wanted her to accept your offer for a date you'd be wise to not contact her until at the end of next month when her exams are over. Bedside's there's no chance in hell she'll say yes before that."

"B-But… What if she goes out with someone else?"

The woman laughed. "Oh please. I haven't seen her show any serious interest in guys for two years now so there's zero percent possibility of it happening for the next month. So no, I won't tell you where she is and no, you won't find her here either as she's studying in her local library. But…" The woman stopped to dig up a note book out of her bag, then tore a page out of it and began scribbling something on it.

Anakin watched her silently, having gathered enough information about this friend of Padmé's to know that she wasn't going to tell him anything about Padmé's current location.

As the woman was done writing she handed the paper to him. "My name's Dormé and here's my number. When it's the end of May you can call me and I'll arrange a meeting for you two. That is if you're still interested in her.

Anakin snatched the note quickly out of her hand. "Of course I will be."

Admitting his defeat, he put the note in his pocket and, with a nod as a goodbye to Dormé, left.

.

* * *

.

 **May**

The rays of the afternoon sun made their way through the window of her bedroom as Padmé laid on her bed above the comforter.

She had never felt as completely and utterly drained, both bodily and mentally, as she did at this moment. It was no brainer that her mental exhaustion was due to all the intense cramming she'd been doing for the past few months. She felt she would get an aneurism if she even opened another course book. On top of it now that she had finally finished all her finals exams Padmé could feel the adrenaline leaving her body with fatigue taking its place.

For her bodily stress of course there was another reason entirely. One that she had spared a little thought over the past few months. It had been easier than Padmé had thought to focus on studying instead of the massive, life altering and catastrophic thing that had taken over her body. She had simply refused to acknowledge her problem and instead had directed her brain to focus on her books every moment she could feel them drifting towards a certain blond haired devil and the ramifications of their shared night.

But now that Padmé didn't have her studies to focus on anymore her situation was coming all the more pressing, adding to her mental distress even more.

She just didn't know what to do. For one she was on her own, with the father of the baby not being any part of her life. Second of all she didn't have a job so she could provide proper caring for her child and the third of all Padmé wasn't sure she even wanted a child in the first place, at least at the moment.

After all she was a twenty-two years old, living at home university graduate. Also she just wanted nothing more than to have good start for her career by finding the perfect post-graduate job, getting her own apartment and not having to worry about anyone else's survival than herself.

On the other hand, it was another human being that was growing inside her. Although she knew that at the moment the fetus only consisted of cells and wasn't even alive like humans, but still someday it would be. Did she really have the right to decline a life from that being? But still, it was her body and life that were at the stake here. Didn't that give her the right?

As these confusing thoughts rushed through her mind Padmé realized it was too soon for her to decide a course of action without giving it a further thought and time first. After all she had spent the whole few months after finding about her pregnancy not thinking about it. So she would need to properly think this through and consider her options. The last things she wanted was to make a rash decision.

Despite the exhaustion and all the thoughts making a mess in her mind there was an underlying feel of annoyance that started to grow in her. It came from desperation she realized. This was something Padmé had no control of whatsoever. Her being knocked up had happened without anyone asking her about it before and she of all people always wanted to be in control of all the things that happened to her.

Then naturally her thoughts drifted to the one that had caused the situation in the first place.

Anakin fucking Skywalker.

What right had he to screw her, get her pregnant and then get out of it without any repercussions?

Padmé balled her fists and hoped for nothing more than for him appear in her room just so she could get a few punches in him. And that was something as she was one of the most nonviolent person she knew.

With being the way he was he must've be sleeping with a string of women while she was just a one insignificant speck in the midst of them. Why was it her life that had been left in turmoil after their night together instead of his'? It simply wasn't fair.

Padmé shook her head. She had to do something about that.

Before she could regret her decision she reached for her mobile on the night table, got out of the bed and grabbed her car keys.

Half an hour later Padmé stared at the vaguely familiar front door she'd last seen two months ago. Her mobile, which showed the message containing the address of one Anakin Skywalker that she'd sent to Dormé before leaving the night club, proved she was at the right place.

In the car Padmé had had time to think over what she was going to say to him once she'd knocked on his apartment door. There were two options as far as she could think.

Number one: knock on the door and wait until he opened it, announce she was pregnant and the baby was his, then tell him she didn't want anything to do with him concerning the baby and finally leave the place without looking back.

The option number one was similar with a one key difference: knock on the door and wait until he opened it, announce she was pregnant and the baby was his, then tell him she didn't want anything to do with him concerning the baby, punch him in the face and finally leave the place without looking back.

She would find out which option prevailed once he opened his door and she could tell what mood she was in; mad or earth shattering furious.

That would teach him to be more careful in the future.

Despite the earlier rage she found it actually slightly difficult and daunting to actually do the deed and knock on his door once she had entered the building and climbed the stairs to his apartment. Still, she wasn't famous for her courage for nothing and so Padmé finally raised her fist to rap on the door despite her heart starting to hammer in her chest faster and faster. Even Padmé couldn't deny the reaction the man managed to pull out of her and she began to get nervous about meeting him again despite how much of a dipshit he'd been to leave her.

Once the door opened before her an angry retort was ready on Padmé's lips. However, it died out as she took in the figure standing in the doorway. The man wasn't Anakin but someone shorter and slightly older with a ginger hair and beard.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Anakin Skywalker?" Padmé asked as a dreadful feeling was starting to come over her.

She saw a look of exasperation take over the man's face as he rolled his eyes but his answer was polite despite of it. "I'm afraid you're in a wrong place." He spoke with a sophisticated British accent.

"This is Marlborough Street number 5 apartment 21, right?"

"Yes but I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and I live here. Alone."

 _"Unbelievable! That fucking bastard hadn't even taken me to his home to fuck me. What an utter…"_

A polite cough from the man made Padmé forgot her anger for a second as she realized, by the amused look on his face, that she'd said the thought aloud. She could feel herself starting to blush. Cursing like that had never been one of her habits. It must've been the stress talking.

Padmé sighed. "Alright. Thank you anyway."

She turned away and was a few steps away from the stairs already when his voice stopped her.

"You wouldn't happen to be Padmé, would you?"

She flung around, curious. "So what if I am?"

"I think you better come inside and I'll explain. You see Anakin happens to be my friend. Sometimes a very stupid and thoughtless friend, but still a friend." Obi-Wan sighed and stepped aside to let Padmé inside.

"Would you like coffee or tea?"

Curiosity taking the best of her Padmé went inside. "Tea please."

Awhile later as Padmé stared at the now empty cup in her hands she let the new information turn over in her mind.

"So you see it was all nothing but a misunderstanding." Obi-Wan finished his story.

"I don't know whether to believe you. You're his friend after all."

"That's exactly why you should. He's been impossible for the past month pining after you and to be honest it's beginning to get irritating. Excuse me for being selfish, but I'm sure with me explaining his misgivings to you, you two will settle things and I can have a piece of mind again."

Padmé chewed on her lower lip. "I thought he'd just abandoned me. I've spent the past few months despising him."

"But you didn't forget him. And you did come over here to find him. I'm sure you wouldn't have done either of those things if you didn't happen to feel something for him, I assume?"

"I suppose." Padmé murmured and it wasn't until now that she let herself think all the wonderful aspects of him and their meeting. As it all came back to her she found out Obi-Wan was right. She did feel something for him even though they'd only spent one night together.

"Good. I can give you his contact details. I'm sure that he will be beyond ecstatic once he hears from you. God knows I've heard him praise your melodic voice enough."

Embarrassed Padmé averted her gaze from his.

"Please could you not tell that him I came to look for him?"

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, clearly disappointed. "It won't be easy for me, considering he's my best friend and knowing how he cares for you but… alright. I promise to do so unless he directly asks me about seeing you."

"Thank you. I'm just not sure if it's good for me to see him or not."

Obi-Wan reached for his pocket to pull a piece of paper, his calling card, and gave it to her. "Just in case you change your mind call me and I'll give you his number."

"You're an FBI agent?" Padme asked incredulously as she eyed the card.

"Yes. But rest easy it isn't how I met Anakin." The man chuckled. "Although he is prone to some mischief from time to time he isn't a criminal I assure you."

As she drove home that evening Padmé was suddenly faced with an entirely new problem. Her unborn child now had father who was interested in continuing his relationship with her from where they had ended it a few months ago. That would complicate things enormously. That also meant she wouldn't be alone anymore in having a say what to do with her pregnancy. Could she really be so selfish as to not ask for his opinion? And what if the opinion was to exact opposite to her, then what?

But one thing was certain, if it hadn't been for her unfortunate situation Padmé would've jumped at the chance of seeing him again and having him beg for mercy for accidentally misleading her like that.

She smiled as she thought of their passionate night. He'd made her feel alive and god knew she had needed that. It had felt absolutely fantastic to be taken by him. Her entire university life had been dedicated to studying and spending time with friends on the side and it wasn't until him who had truly woken the more feminine side of her. Of course she'd enjoyed sex before, immensely in fact, but he was the one who'd encouraged her to become a more active member during it.

And it wasn't only sex that attracted Padmé to him. Just by his personality Anakin had managed to get her attention and she'd had a blast talking to him. Padmé wasn't sure what was it about him but somehow she had realized there was something more to him than the arrogance and the good looks. There was something, a person, beneath the surface that she wanted to get to know.

Unsure with what to do, either about the baby or with Anakin, Padmé pulled out at her parents' driveway.

It wasn't until a shadow came over her face from someone cutting in front of the setting sun, which was blinding her view, that she realized someone was standing in front of her car on the driveway of her birth home. As she stopped the car Padmé raised her hand to block out rest of the sun so she could see who it was.

What she could see from the sun still shining on her face was that the person was tall with a strong build and a golden short hair which caught the rays of the sun and made it glow even brighter.

"Padmé?" Came the hopeful voice of the very man who had tormented her thoughts ever since March as he approached her car.

"Anakin?" She stuttered.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well although it didn't have a longer meeting between Padmé and Anakin. The next chapter is all about them however. Please don't forget to review. :)**_


	3. Confrontation

**_A/N: Huge thank you again to all the reviewers! I can't express my gratitude enough. This story wouldn't continue without you. :) Also thanks to all the followers and people who favorited this story._**

 ** _I also wanted to say that I've created a little section to my profile titled: "Updating Status" and there you can see how the chapters for this story are progressing and when will the next update date approximately take place._**

 _._

* * *

.

Frozen to her car seat Padmé could only watch Anakin's face break into a wide grin as he stepped closer to her vehicle. Practically his whole face seemed to light up at the sight of her.

Their gazes locked and it wasn't until awhile later when he cocked his eyebrows that Padmé realized she had to get out and confront him or she'd look like a fool sitting there and refusing to get out. A small part of her wanted to start the car again and drive as far away from him as she could, but evading issues just wasn't her habit so she managed to resist the urge.

He looked every bit as the Greek Adonis as she remembered, although now in daylight he seemed much more real than the night they'd slept together - ages ago. She found herself still unable to fully grasp the idea of him not being the dick-ish man-whore who'd left her after getting laid, like she'd thought, but simply as Obi-Wan had said, a sometimes foolish, but yet always a good meaning guy.

Although knowing this Padmé was still only able to see the person who'd gotten getting royally screwed over and she wasn't' able to keep her blood pressure from rising up at the sight of him.

"It's good to see you again Padmé." He spoke, his arms crossed, as she finally opened the door and got out of her car.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Padmé asked as she slammed the door behind her.

Anakin's elated appearance disappeared upon hearing the slight frustration in her voice and he lowered his arms. His voice turned desperate as he begun to explain. "You have every right to be mad at me but please hear met out first before you order me to leave."

"Why should I? You're way too late for that. I mean it's been months since we saw each other last." She said pointedly and crossed her arms.

"Padmé please. You have to know that I never meant to leave you like I did back in March. I was just going to pop out for a little while to get us breakfast and then I was gonna come back to you. I know I'm an idiot for not leaving you a note or anything but I swear I'm so sorry you thought I had just wanted to screw you and then leave."

Padmé raised her hand as a gesture for him to stop.

"I know. I just saw your friend Obi-Wan and he told me. But you still haven't answered my question. Why do you show up here whole _two_ months after we slept together?!"

He flinched at her raised voice but he didn't back of. "There's a good reason for that. I didn't realize my mistake until a month later. Until then I thought it was _you_ who had used _me_ and had then left without a goodbye. I was so disappointed for the whole of March until Obi-Wan pointed out my mistake to me. After that I wanted nothing more than to contact you and apologize so I went to find you at Harvard. There I happened to ran into your friend Dormé who told me you had temporarily moved back to your parents' house and she refused to give me your contact details until your final term was over. It wasn't until yesterday that she accepted to tell me where you lived."

"She hasn't said a word to me about you!"

"She didn't want to distract you from your exams. And I followed her orders because I remembered how serious you were about studying and how you were going to graduate this spring. But wait…" Anakin stopped and his eyes widened when a thought came to him. Then a huge grin broke out on his face. "You said you had just seen Obi-Wan. You _were_ tracking me down, were you?"

Padmé wanted to smack the cocky smug face right off him but instead she used her words to do it.

"Yes I saw him. But that was because I thought I was going to your apartment so imagine my shock when it wasn't you who opened the door but your friend, who also claimed he owned the apartment and not you."

Anakin gulped. He had totally forgotten that part. It was also more understandable why she was this upset.

She didn't let him respond though and instead continued with a confrontational voice: "And for your information I went to find you because I wanted to make you realize what kind of a bastard you were to me. I mean do you do that to all the women you hook up with? Do you take them to your friend's place to fuck them so they can't track you down afterwards when you bail out on them and you don't have to see them again? It would've been fine if that's what we'd agreed on before but why lead me on for nothing?"

"Shit. No Padmé. I've never taken another woman to his place, ever, I swear. I only wanted to take you take so we could be in private because I live in a dorm and I have a roommate. That's the only reason. And you told me you lived with your parents so clearly that wasn't an option. Please you have to believe me. I never meant to ditch you. I was planning to come back with the food and then ask if you wanted to go out with me again."

She sniffed as her gaze lowered to the ground. "I appreciate your apology but what does it matter anymore? We barely know each other and only slept together once. That's it."

Anakin, desperately wanting to change her mind, grabbed her hands in his. Her head shot up and her eyes once again locked into his deep blue ones. Padmé felt her entire body heat up just at the simple contact of his body and now she remembered what she had refused to remember for these few months – how captivating his company and touches were and how alive they made her feel.

"I know that we've really only known each other for a night but that's why I came here to ask you, if you would consider going out with me? For a proper date so we could get to know each other better. And maybe if we do have a good time we could continue seeing each other after. That's all I ask."

Padmé felt herself in turmoil and Anakin, sensing this, continued, half afraid that she was about to turn him down.

"I know I sound like a girl when I say this but I really think we had a connection. I had so much fun with you and not just in the bed. I felt like I could talk to you about anything and you understood me completely. I know you must feel at least little the same or you would've forgotten my sorry ass already. I…I think it's a sign that neither of us haven't forgotten each other despite not having been in contact after that night. So please, one date is all I ask."

Padmé regarded the hopeful appearance on his face. And what a handsome face it was, she thought idly. She realized that she had almost forgotten in her resentment towards him how fascinating it was to follow all the different emotions reflected in his facial expressions. Anakin was so easy to read unlike her who had perfected the cool poker face look. It had been so gratifying to look at his face in the throes of his passion, especially at the moment he'd reached his climax inside of her.

In any other case it would've been easy to say yes to him, but it wasn't so easy now, considering how emotionally confusing state she was in. Padmé recalled how easy it had been to be led by his charm and give into his flirtation the last time and how that had ended up with her getting knocked up. Anakin was trouble for sure and she didn't want any more of it.

Still Obi-Wan's words came back to him telling her how down and regretful Anakin had been feeling ever since he'd realized his mistake. It made her feel easier hearing it, that she hadn't been the only one who'd been infatuated with the other and he'd felt just the same way.

But she couldn't also help but think it was too late for them. They'd only known each other for hours and too much had happened after it to confuse things. First all the misunderstandings and then her ending up with the bun in the oven. It would be easier if she'd completely remove him from her life so she could focus on solving her problem on her own without complicating it further.

If she did the opposite and she agreed to continue seeing him, it would mean she would have to eventually confess her pregnancy to him. Padmé had no idea how he'd react but she had a strong feeling he wouldn't be ecstatic to celebrate his impending parenthood. How many college student would be? And besides Padmé wanted to know her feelings on the matter first before she would hear his. The last thing she needed right now was to get more infatuated with the father of her baby since that would only make her decision that much harder.

All in all, Padmé reasoned she had to say no to him and ask him not to contact her anymore. As she continued looking into his eyes Padmé opened her mouth to reply.

Unfortunately for her what had started in her head as a "no" turned into "yes" when the word left her lips.

.

* * *

.

Padmé stared at her reflection in the full length mirror in daze. It was a Friday evening and the night of her and Anakin's first official date.

She still had no idea why or how she had accepted him. Somehow the dormant side of her brain had just taken over the more rational part of her which was usually in control. It didn't happen often that she allowed herself to be let by her emotions rather than reason but apparently it seemed to happen whenever he was around.

And once the words had come out it had been impossible to take them back. It wasn't like she didn't want to take them back, she most certainly did, but she'd been too distracted by his arms coming around her and Anakin embracing her against his solid form.

He had done it in an impulse, ecstatic at her willingness to see him again, but once Anakin had realized that it was maybe too informal thing to do so soon after their reunion, he had let go of her almost immediately after. But that small moment had never the less been enough for Padmé to lose her composure and so she'd just smiled and nodded at him when he'd told her he was going to text or call her later to fix the date and place for their date. Apparently he had a meeting with his step-brother and was sorry he had to leave so soon.

Neither Padmé had found the strength to say something when he'd then bid his goodbyes and had climbed on top of his motorbike, which she'd failed to see before, and drove out of her front yard.

When she'd gone inside to make herself some light supper she'd been instantly relieved once she'd realized they hadn't even exchanged phone numbers. For two hours she'd let herself believe she'd gotten out of their date until her phone had made a noise that she'd gotten a message. As she'd read it Padmé realized Dormé had apparently also given the number to him the same as her home address.

"CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. HOW DO YOU LIKE FRENCH FOOD? ;) - ANAKIN"

Annoyed, she'd looked at her phone screen before reluctantly replying: "THAT'S FINE."

"GOOD. I KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE. THIS FRIDAY AT SEVEN?"

"OK."

She made a mental note to reprimand her best friend for interfering matters that didn't belong to her. Apparently it wasn't enough for Dormé to convince Padmé to let loose in a night club, followed by her getting knocked up, but then Dormé just had to shove the father into her lap again.

But here Padmé was, a few days later watching into the mirror how the black fabric of the dress hugged her curves tightly and how her loose curly hair flowed gently in the summer breeze that came through the half open window of her bedroom.

She couldn't count the number of time she'd thought of texting him, saying that she had to cancel their meeting but somehow she'd never actually had the guts to send the messages. Maybe she'd later regret seeing him but right now Padmé confessed to herself that she was too curious to turn him down. She really wanted to see if their connection had been merely the result of alcohol or was there really something there beneath the surface.

Because like he'd said, the two of them really had had a good time with each other the last time and neither had been able to forget the other.

So today at seven in the evening they had a table booked at a small French bistro called Aquitaine in the corner of Tremont street and Union Park street. Although she'd never been there Anakin had heard good things about it from Obi-Wan and so had asked if she wanted to check it out with him.

The following day of their text conversation Anakin had surprised her by calling her, announcing he was going to meet Padmé at her home like in a proper date, where the man always picked the woman up and took her out, even though they were going to the bistro in Padmé's car since she'd refused to be taken there by his motorbike. By his sullen voice Padmé concluded Anakin had been a little embarrassed that she was going to drive them to their date instead of him.

Well too bad, she thought, this was the 21st century after all and not the fifties.

Despite it her father, never mind how old she was, had always been eager to threaten every boy who'd shown up at his door to take Padmé out like, every father since the dawn of time. Luckily this time her parents were attending their friends at their weekly card game and she would avoid having to introduce Anakin to Ruwee and Jobal.

Padmé couldn't help but let out a small sarcastic laugh. Even though her father would have been there to threaten Anakin it would've already been too late as she had already managed to get knocked up by him.

She brought her gaze back to the mirror and bit her lower lip. Maybe she should've worn that blue little dress of hers with the little capped sleeves and sweetheart neckline, instead of the black dress that was currently draped on her. She felt a little too naked in it since it was sleeveless and revealed quite a lot of her back despite it being high necked in the front. The dress however had a loose chiffon hem that did reach a little over her knees unlike the blue one which revealed her thighs more and hugged them snugly.

She didn't have the time to chance though, or even to open her wardrobe, when the sound of the doorbell rang downstairs.

 _He_ was here.

.

* * *

.

Anakin stared at the front door of Padmé's home intensely while the fingers of his left hand tugged at the collar of his white dress shirt which was about to strangle him to death together with the narrow black tie.

It hadn't been since his high school graduation that he'd worn these sort of fancy clothing but he always hated every second of it. They had this weird way of making him very constricted and thus uncomfortable. It was weird because somehow he never minded wearing the tight jeans and t-shirts which seemed to give strong impressions for the opposite sex.

He had of course by now grown out of his graduation suit and since he didn't own a newer pair had had to borrow the white dress shirt from his step-father Cliegg, the tie from Rex and the jacket from Obi-Wan's extensive work clothes collection. It was a little snug but it would have to do. The black jeans however were his own as was the leather jacket he'd had to wear on his way over to hers since he'd come by in his bike.

He wore the uncomfortable clothes bravely though, mainly because he wanted to make a good impression on Padmé and to show her he was reliable and a perfect boyfriend material, despite the huge fuck up he had been responsible for in the early part of their relationship.

And of course according to his friend Ayla Secura no woman could resist a man in a suit.

In his other hand Anakin was clutching a bouquet of white roses that had unfortunately been a little wind battered due to the rough bike ride even though he'd done his best to wrap them up good. He had never gone on very elaborate dates, more often he'd just hung out with girls, but on this case had taken advice from his step-brother's girlfriend Peru who'd told him bringing flowers was a key to a successful date.

Who was he to judge a woman who'd managed to melt the cynical heart of his brother Owen?

As Anakin was trying to tame his erratic curls that had been messed up inside the helmet the front door suddenly flew open and he found himself looking at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He gulped at the sight Padmé made. So sweet, smart and sexy at the same time.

By the blush that was now decorating her cheeks he gathered she felt the same about him and his choice of clothes as well.

"Oh hey." She breathed. "You're early." Padmé said as she couldn't help but let her eyes sweep across the man in front of her and admire how great he looked. Clearly Anakin had made an effort.

"Yeah, sorry. There was less traffic that I thought with it being a Friday night."

"It's okay. Come inside." She said and turned around to go back in, followed by Anakin.

"Your parents aren't in, are they?" He asked after following her into the foyer.

The house looked even more impressive inside and it wasn't hard to guess Padmé's family was definitely well off. Anakin was sure if her father had been there he would've seen right through his borrowed clothing down to the scholarship student slash poor kid he really was, and wouldn't have let Padmé anywhere near him. The thought made him uncomfortable and so he shook it off. It was enough job for him to try and impress Padmé herself tonight never mind her family.

"No." She smiled. "You're off the hook."

Her gaze then drifted down onto the flowers he was still clutching.

"Oh." Anakin exclaimed after following her gaze and seeing the flowers. "These are for you." He said and handed the bouquet to Padmé.

Her smile widened as she took them. "You brought me roses?"

"Sorry that they're a bit of a mess. It wasn't exactly a smooth ride with that bike."

"It's okay. I love them." She sighed and brought them closer to her face so she could smell them.

"I'm glad." Anakin replied and made a mental note to thank Peru later.

"Do you want something, like water or juice? I'm almost done and I just have to choose shoes first. Then we can go."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. Make yourself at home then. I won't be long."

He nodded and watched Padmé as she began climbing up the stairs with the flowers where he reckoned her room must've been. Anakin gulped at the sight of that bare back of hers which he was presented with again. He'd nearly stumbled on the door step after seeing it when she'd come inside to the house before him. Anakin decided he would have to make up some excuse tonight so he could wrap his arm around her back and then rest his palm against the bare skin.

It had been two whole months since he'd slept with anyone, Padmé being the last, and he could start to feel it in his body. Even something as innocent as a bare back was starting to make him aroused. Or maybe it was _who_ the back belonged to that was the cause.

But that didn't mean he was going to try to sleep with her after the date. No, he wanted to be the perfect gentleman and drop off Padmé (or in this case be dropped off by Padmé to her home where his bike would be stationed) and merely kiss her goodnight if she was willing. He wouldn't take any risks tonight that would make Padmé dislike him. He was on enough thin ice already.

For the past few days Anakin couldn't believe that she had accepted his request for a date. He'd been sure she didn't want anything to do with him. To be honest he hadn't even been sure she'd remember him after all how drunk they both had been that night and surely a woman like her would have dozens of guys from which she could pick and choose. He simply couldn't believe Dormé when she'd said that Padmé hadn't gone out with anyone in the months following their tryst yet alone the last three years since she'd been a freshman. That was simply impossible.

But as he'd seen her look when Padmé had got out of her car that afternoon a few days ago Anakin had been relieved she recognized him, even though the angry look on her face hadn't been so promising from his point of view.

And then to his amazement it had also been relatively easy to get her say yes to a date. He'd only needed to be sincere in his apology and explanation why he wanted to see her again and then she'd accepted him. In truth Anakin had had an even longer speech prepared and was glad he hadn't needed it, considering how sappy it turned out to be in the end of it.

He had also considered using flirting to get his way after remembering how positive results he'd gotten from her the last time, but after seeing how pissed of him at him she still was even after she'd heard the truth from Obi-Wan Anakin had gathered it would've only made his position with her even worse.

Anakin still wasn't fully sure what drove him to wanting to see Padmé again so desperately. It was almost like she'd put some kind of spell on him since no other woman had garnered his interest in the two-month period. Now going to night clubs where women came hitting on him seemed dull and repulsive somehow. But maybe that was also why he sought her company, that he wanted to solve the mystery of Padmé Naberrie. She was an interesting character for sure Anakin thought. So prim and proper most of the time but still so very soft, gentle and bold in the other. She was almost like a paradox and he never knew what he got from her.

Like today the dress she was wearing was innocent on the most aspects but still tantalizingly sexy in others. It covered all the most important parts like her chest and upper thighs but left her arms and back bare, something which normally wouldn't have been counted as sexy but still very much were where she was concerned.

After the said dress and Padmé inside it had disappeared out of his sight to her room the next thing that drew his attention were the large number of family pictures adorned the wall next to the staircase.

Padmé was almost in every one of them from and the pictures varied from her baby years to her university years. As Anakin marveled at the cuteness of the little Padmé's in the pictures he decided to do everything in his will to make her like him again the same way she had the last time.

Upstairs in her room Padmé smiled as she put the flowers into a vase, filled them up with water from the bathroom and placed them on the writing desk in her room. She couldn't believe he'd done something so considerate and romantic.

He'd also looked undeniably good in his suit and that leather jacket had been just the icing on the cake. Padmé had to admit that Anakin was definitely putting on his A game for tonight and had apparently been genuine in his declaration of wanting this to be a proper first date.

After putting on her shoes Padmé gave her lips an extra layer of gloss before appraising herself in the mirror again. She could still change into the blue dress but decided against it, remembering how she'd noticed his approval for it and had felt Anakin's intense gaze at her bare back when she'd left him downstairs. That convinced Padmé that she'd made the right choice. After all that look alone had conveyed her what a promising night was about to follow.

Ten minutes later as the two exited the house Anakin brought his hand lightly to her back to guide her out the door. Padmé jumped little at the touch as it sent shivers to rest of her body. _"Yes."_ She thought. _"This was definitely going to be a good night."_

 _._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Not many different things happened in this chapter but the next one, which will be about the first date, is more interesting I promise. Also I didn't want Anakin to find out about the baby until he and Padme got to know each other better so that's why it hasn't happened yet, but don't worry, it will happen soon._**

 ** _Please leave a review! They honestly make me update faster._**


	4. First Date

Almost an hour later Padmé parked her hybrid Toyota Yaris to a small parking lot a block away from the restaurant and the two then proceeded to make their way to the restaurant by foot. It was a lovely early evening with the sun shining warmly and the wind blowing gently.

Anakin couldn't help but glance at her every now and then, captivated by the way the wind was playing with her hair and throwing strands of it against her face. He had to calm his urge to lift his hand and brush them away himself.

"I hope you'll like the place." He said when they were only ten meters from their destination. "I really want to make up to you that our first night together ended so badly."

"I'm sure I will. French food is one of my favorites." She smiled at him bringing her eyes to look into his for a short while before they dropped back down to the asphalt.

Padmé didn't know what was wrong with her. This shy manner wasn't how she usually behaved with anyone, but she figured it was just a result of herself getting in grips with the idea of her and Anakin getting along after all it did feel a little weird considering how much time she'd spent hating him for the last few months.

So far on this date their conversation had been a little stilted but to Anakin it was understandable that Padmé was a little hesitant to spend time with him again. He was sure though that now that she had gotten over her resentment towards him, after finding out it was unjustified, it wouldn't take too much coaxing from him to bring out that bold quick-witted woman whom he'd met at the night club.

Once they reached the right building Anakin opened the door for Padmé who in turn flashed another grateful small smile at him as she went in, followed by him.

As she stepped in Padmé's focus was drawn away from his presence by the place they'd entered. "Aquitane" made an instant expression on Padmé at first sight. The place wasn't overly huge in square footage but the tall height of the room gave it the expression of being very airy and spacious. The interior was modern but comfortable at the same time. Smooth jazz flowed from stereos and was mixed in with the sound of people in the restaurant talking and clinking their cutlery.

A waitress welcomed them in the lobby and directed them to a small table that was conveniently little separated from the rest of the diners. They sat down and the waitress poured them some water, handed them their menus and left them alone to decide what to order.

Anakin grimaced behind the menu as he looked at the prices of the servings. How could so small proportions of food cost so much? Were they made of ingredients shipped from another galaxy or something?

He'd known the cost level of the restaurant in advance of course as Obi-Wan had suggested the place to him, but luckily Anakin had been smart with his money which he got from working part time at the local car dealership's carriage and had been able to save parts of his monthly pay that he wasn't spending on food or bills.

He just hoped Padmé wouldn't want to eat at these kinds of places very often if he happened to wrestle another date out of her. Otherwise he'd be bankrupt in few months.

Padmé skimmed the menu looking for something that wouldn't make her nauseous and throw up in Anakin's lap. That would certainly not be a very good way to reveal her pregnancy to him.

At the thought of the new life growing inside Padmé fidgeted in her seat. Before tonight she'd made a vow to herself not to think about her condition and instead focus on the date as if it was nothing more than a meeting between two separate individuals, not linked together by anything than their infatuation towards each other. After the hell that the few past months had been Padmé felt like she needed to enjoy herself and what better way was there than a date with a handsome, charming man.

As Padmé went over the listings she payed little mind to the prices, having gotten used to them since she had visited these sort of places often with her parents, although she was aware that Anakin didn't have as endless wallet as Ruwee and Jobal. That was also why she was going to pay for her own meal, Padmé decided, whatever Anakin said about this being a proper date and that he should pay for the both of them. And she of course had her father's credit card at her disposal.

In the end when the waitress came back Padmé ended up ordering sole meuniére, a fish course that was cooked in the pan with parsley and lemon and then served with brown sauce, and a glass of water.

"Are you sure you don't want any wine with that, miss?" Asked the waitress. "We have this house white wine which goes amazingly together with fish."

Padmé shook her head, glad that she had the excuse of driving home to use as a cover to turn down any alcohol. This way Anakin wouldn't find it suspicious.

Padmé then turned to look at him and watched in amusement as Anakin was clearly having trouble understanding what the different French names in the list really stood for.

"What´s in this Lamprey á la Bordelaise?" He asked the waitress and indicated the title with his finger for her to read, thinking his pronunciation of the name hadn't been good enough for it to be understandable.

"It consists of blood from lamprey animal that's turned into sauce together with red wine."

Anakin's disgusted face made Padmé chuckle.

"Oh. Well what about Ratatouille then? I'm hoping its origins is somewhat less disgusting considering it's featured in that kid's move about a cooking rat." He asked as he grinned at Padmé. "Unless the rat is one of the ingredients." He added looking at the waitress with faked concern.

Padmé couldn't help but laugh again, especially at the exasperated look on the waitress' face.

"No. Ratatouille is a vegetarian dish."

"Good. Then I'll take that." He said and handed the menu back.

"Would you want some red wine with that, sir?"

"No thanks, just some water. I'll be driving later this evening too."

"Very good sir."

Once the waitress left a silence took over and not knowing what to do or say Padmé took a sip of her water.

"So how did your exams go?" Anakin asked, knowing that the subject would surely make Padmé comfortable.

"They went pretty good. I managed to get the grades I'd been hoping for and I even surpassed my expected average."

"That's good. Wouldn't have wanted for you to suffer from my absence this past month for nothing." Anakin joked and saw her roll her eyes at him good-naturedly.

"How did yours go then? You didn't seem too stressed about them in March." She asked in her turn.

"Nah. They were pretty easy so I passed them all. Although I did have this one end semester project on one course that did manage to give me a grey hair or two"

"Oh. What was your project about?"

"We had to do it in co-operation with a company or organization of our choosing. The task was about creating a design for a device that the company needed either in the company's manufacture process or somewhere else of their choosing. We also had to build a prototype that we presented for the rest of the class and the teacher in a seminar at the end of the course. I did mine in association with the Open Prosthetics Project. It's about producing useful innovations in the field of prosthetics and then sharing the designs. The project is sort of an open source collaboration between the actual users, designers like me and funders. I had this idea for a new type of hand prosthetics that I thought the OPP would be interested in so I contacted them. As it turned out they were highly interested and so they gave me a small grant to make a prototype of my plan and actually test it on this one war veteran who'd come back from the Afghan war few years ago."

Padmé's mouth fell open in shock as she hadn't expected his answer being anything like that. Actually she'd imagined him wanting to build some overly technical electronic device that no actual person would need in normal life, but evidently she'd been wrong.

"Wow. That's amazing. It's really wonderful how you can help people with your knowledge and skill."

Anakin shrugged. "I suppose but what I've been thinking is that he wouldn't even have needed my help if the war hadn't taken place in the first place. I just helped to correct something that shouldn't have been broken at all."

"Don't tell me you're a pacifist?" Padmé asked incredulously.

He laughed. "Hardly. I think war is only natural continuation of politics and sometimes a necessary choice. But still it doesn't mean I'm not angry about it."

"Oh." She sighed and he raised his brows.

"But you are?" Anakin asked.

"I think that almost nothing good has ever come out of war and that with correct diplomatic negotiations they all could have been avoided." She answered with certainty in her voice.

"Sounds to me nothing but ideological delusion to be honest." Anakin flinched as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Perhaps it wasn't wise thing to say on a first date, considering he wanted to impress Padmé and not offend her. But sometimes he just couldn't help but blurt out his thoughts aloud before thinking them through, especially if he felt strongly about them.

Padmé frowned and opened her mouth, after having been accused of the same thing many time before, so she had a ready answer for him.

What followed was an intense and frustrating debate about the US' military politics the past decade that never seemed to end as they couldn't find much common ground. To Padmé it was an odd turn of events since she'd never expected the topic to come out on this date or any other for that matter. Despite that, to her Anakin's thoughts, no matter how odd and frustrating, were a welcome change to the opinions she'd been discussing in the debates her university had organized.

Still it made her exasperated how utterly pig headed Anakin could be with his views.

Luckily before things could've turned out too heated they were interrupted by the waitress who brought them their meals. Padmé and Anakin had no choice but to focus on their foods instead of each other and so proceeded to take the first bites of their meals. Since neither wanted to engage the other in any further debate, which they were sure would only disrupt the pleasant evening, they stayed silent until Anakin grew bored.

"So." He said and coughed awkwardly. "Do you have any plans now that you've graduated?"

Padmé, happy about the change in subject, nodded. "Yes, I've managed to get a few interviews for places that are looking for poli-sci graduates. For example, this one local political news online publication is looking for a commentator. I have an interview with them tomorrow."

"Are you applying solely for places in Massachusetts or are planning on going to another state?" Anakin asked as he realized there was a very good chance she'd be leaving the state and him, who still had few years left of uni. The thought made him instantly uncomfortable.

"Oh." Padmé breathed as she realized what he was after. "Well I'd be happy if I found a good position here but I suppose I wouldn't turn down a position that was in another state if it was something I wanted."

"Of course. That's understandable." Anakin nodded, disappointed that there was a good chance he would have to say goodbye to her in the fall. But that, he supposed, was a problem for that time and in the meantime he should just enjoy her company here and now. After all they were hardly anything serious, not even dating in fact.

"How's your food?" She asked as she sensed his moodiness.

"It's very tasty. How about yours?"

"Very good." Padmé answered although she regretted not ordering Tartiflette. She had suddenly felt herself wanting for something very cheesy. The damn pregnancy cravings had apparently started already.

Since their discussion so far had either been too vehement in nature or slightly awkward Anakin and Padmé decided to talk about something less controversial - their family and friends.

"That must've taken some time for you to get accustomed. To suddenly get another parent figure who told you what you could and couldn't do. Especially in such a tender age." Padmé said after Anakin had told her how his mother had gotten married while Anakin had been a teenager.

"It was but luckily Cliegg understood it himself too and never tried acting like he really was my father. He took more of a subtle approach and so I never felt he was too overbearing despite that he did share the task of disciplining me alongside my mom. In fact, I had more trouble with his son Owen with whom I don't really have that much common with. But I suppose now that we're both grown up and no longer live under the same roof it's been easier and I actually enjoy spending time with him."

"So what about your real father? Do you know anything about him?" Padmé asked hoping that it wasn't a sore subject to Anakin.

"Not really. My mom doesn't even know anything about him besides his occupation. According to her he was a soldier in the peacekeepers who came for a short leave to the States in the nineties. He met my mum in California. She was one of the volunteers in arranging leisure time activities to those soldiers who'd just return from conflict areas and so they met at one of these events. From what I've heard they really liked each other and spent some time together for the short time he was here on leave. But then he returned to Sierra Leone and she never heard of him since despite his promise to look her up once he returned."

"Your mom didn't try looking for him? Knowing she was pregnant with you?" Padmé asked although she dearly wished to change the subject. The current one was glaringly similar to her own situation.

"She did but couldn't find anything with the name he'd given her. Mom figured he must've given her a false name and was likely married or something like that. So she thought it was best that she focused on raising me instead."

"And you've never thought to look him up yourself?"

"Nah. When I was a kid my mum was enough for me and now I don't really feel the need. Cliegg's been a good father figure to me since I've been thirteen and I get enough shit from Obi-Wan so I hardly need anyone else breathing down my neck and ordering me around." He said although his face didn't show any ill feelings towards his friend.

Padmé, before she could stop herself, opened her mouth and asked: "What about you? Do you ever want to have kids?"

Anakin cocked his eyebrows at her, clearly surprised by the question. "Well I can't say I've thought about it much. It's not something that's very relevant since I'm only in university but I suppose…yes. I'd like to have children one day."

Padmé merely nodded and then pushed the thought of their baby out of her mind. Instead she began telling him of her more traditional background and also of her friends.

"Wait." Anakin exclaimed awhile later and raised his arm to signal her to stop. "So there's you Padmé, Dormé, Sabé and Cordé." He said as he counted them with the fingers of his raised hand. "It can't be a coincidence that you ended up being friends with each other with names like that?"

She smiled and shook her head. "It's not. Sabé and Cordé are twins whose father, my father and Dormé's father have been good friends since University and because of some stupid pact they decided to name all their daughter's like that. That's why I've known the girls for all my life and ended up being very close friends them."

Padmé laughed at him shaking his head in bewilderment and continued. "Yeah I don't understand it either but that's all I've managed to get out of my dad."

"Sounds to me your father had some good time in his uni days. But what about you? Don't tell me hooking up with me has been the wildest thing you've done?" Anakin grinned.

Padmé shook her head as she thought how to answer. Her university career hadn't exactly been a typical alcohol filled one like what was the norm but she didn't want Anakin thought of her as a buzzkill like her friends did from time to time.

"I..." She started, planning to tell him how every girl had their secrets or something else as lame but then decided to be truthful. That's what her therapist had told her to be anyway in her future relationships. "To be honest my start to University wasn't that great and I suppose it put me off from enjoying the lighter side of it fully later."

"Do you want to tell me what happened." He asked hesitantly. "I understand if you don't this is our first date after all."

"No. It's fine. You see I met this guy, Palo, at the beginning of my freshman year at a party that was thrown to celebrate the start of our first semester at Harvard. He seemed like a really kind and sweet guy and we had loads in common so we started seeing each other. However, few weeks later at a party arranged by one of the frat houses in their property he took me into one of the bedrooms for more privacy. I assumed he just wanted to talk or make out but actually he'd brought me in there with a meaning to bring our relationship to a more physical level. I wasn't ready to have sex with him yet but he wouldn't listen."

"He didn't…" Anakin gasped unable to finish the sentence as dread grew inside of him.

"No." She bit out. "He didn't get that far. A couple in the next bedroom heard me yelling for him to stop so they came in and stopped him."

"That bastard!" Anakin yelled and earned a few angry glances from the other diners around them. Once he noticed he grumbled and lowered his voice. "Don't tell me he got out of it without a punishment?"

Padmé couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye and she instead focused on the half eaten fish on her plate.

"I'm afraid so. He had good attorneys so in the end he didn't get accused. He only got a warning from the school board. But luckily the other students organized protests against him and in the end the pressure got too big so he left. His father threatened to sue but somehow Palo changed his mind. Last I heard he got a place in Stamford."

"I'm sorry. That must've been very hard for you to stay in the same school with him. I can see how that would put you out from attending more parties." Anakin finally said after he felt the last pieces of anger slip away and he had stopped clenching his fists together under the table.

At her confession Anakin felt his insides burning up with rage and had had a half mind to take the next train to Stamford to beat the crap out of the scumbag who'd dared to treat Padmé that way. It was beyond him who could ever do so horribly to someone as innocent as her.

Padmé's voice was quiet but strong as she responded. "It wasn't easy, especially considering how public the whole thing got after it. So I focused more on the academic get-togethers after that and left the partying to others. My friends have been really great though. Trying to encourage me to go out more."

"You did seem at ease the last time we met at the Tunnel." He noted with a lighter voice.

"Yeah." Padmé sighed happily. "I think I had had enough time to get over the fiasco and was ready to enjoy partying again. And when I met you I told myself not every man could be like him." At the last sentence she gave him a meaningful look and shot of pleasure coursed through Anakin at those words.

"Would you then perhaps be willing to spend more time with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Perhaps." Padmé smiled.

.

* * *

.

It was almost eleven in the evening by the time Padmé and Anakin returned from their date to her parents' house.

"I hope you had fun tonight." Anakin said as they got out of her car.

"More fun than in the past two months at least." Padmé grinned as he had rounded the car and was now standing opposite to her while she leaned against the close door of the driver's side.

"You know we can have a repeat performance and I can show you how my skills have improved since I'm not drunk this time?" He suggested taking a step closer. After sensing no objections or anxiousness from her he then he placed his hands on the car on both side of her body and leaned closer.

"What a good idea!" Padmé exclaimed with a false enthusiasm. "And you can get beaten up and thrown out by my dad once he catches us in his house." She said and rolled her eyes.

He laughed. "Fair enough. But I fully expect to take you up on that offer of yours to take me to that art exhibition you talked about at the Tunnel."

"That could be fun." She shrugged.

"I'll call you again so we can arrange the time." He said and leaned even closer to her face so that their heads were now only few inches apart.

"Okay." She said while being more focused on his advancing lips than what she was agreeing to.

At the last minute however, the more rational part of her seemed to wake up and she twisted her head to a side just a quarter of a second before his lips would've touched hers. They landed on her cheek instead.

Padmé was sure that if she'd let Anakin claim her lips she wouldn't have had the will in herself to stop him from going further. The feelings he could awoke in her by his lips was still fresh in her mind from last time. Also she wasn't sure she was ready to deepen their relationship yet to a more physical level.

His lips however, despite being merely in contact with her cheek, felt wonderfully soft, hot and heavy and she suddenly wished she wouldn't have been such a coward.

Anakin, little taken back by her movement, took the most advantage of the situation as he could and held his lips there on her soft cheek awhile longer than what was appropriate. Before she could pull away he also slipped his arms around her as well. Then he lowered his right hand from her upper back and let it lightly slide across her naked skin further down. The skin to skin sensation was blissful and he felt proud of himself when he felt the skin of her back turning to goose pimples following his touch.

Once she started to back away from the embrace Anakin loosened his arms from around her and reluctantly let Padmé go. He was pleased though to see her flustered and pink faced even though he'd only kissed her cheek and touched her back.

"I'm looking forward to your call." She said and slid away from between him and her car to walk inside the house.

Anakin rotated to look after and since she couldn't see him, he then pumped his fist in the air as he'd now gotten a second date out of her.

As she opened the front door Padmé turned her head back towards him and watched him now getting on his bike and putting on his helmet.

"Drive safe!" She yelled at him and before he could yell anything back Padmé was inside already with the front door shutting behind her.

Resting her back against the door Padmé took in a deep breath. This night had been far from what she had expected it would be and the same could be said about Anakin. Just in one night he had turned from that supposed women's man, a player, to a very real human being. Anakin, like her, had strong views of the world, had a good heart as he liked helping other people in need and he also was someone with whom she enjoyed spending time with. There was rarely a dull moment with him although, that also meant he could make her equally as exasperated as he could make her laugh, she supposed.

This night would certainly give her more to think about him. Not only in regards to their relationship but also about her very big problem he was definitely part of.

She came out of her musings when heard the definite sound of Anakin's bike starting up and then leaving the driveway. But just as she was about to run upstairs to her room an unwelcomed voice came from the living room that stopped her on her tracks.

"Padmé!" Her mother's voice called. Evidently they'd already gotten back from their game night.

She cursed silently in her mind before going into the living room.

Standing in the doorframe she was met by the sight of both of her parents, Ruwee sitting in his armchair and Jobal standing in front of the window from where she had undoubtedly sawn Anakin and their embrace. Padmé hope that she would be spared from another interrogation that she used to get while in high school and she went out on dates.

"Who was that that you brought home?" Jobal asked as she still peered at their now empty driveway.

Padmé rolled her eyes. Of course her hope had been in vain.

"That was Anakin." She replied reluctantly.

"Oh. What does he do?"

"He's studying mechanical engineering at MIT."

Once Jobal turned to look at Padmé the elder woman took in the appearance of her daughter.

"You look very nice dear." she continued. "Did you go somewhere special?"

"Yes. It was this French bistro at South end."

"So that bike in the yard belonged to him then?" Her father finally spoke as he rustled up the newspaper.

"Um…Yes." Padmé muttered

"I see." Was the only reply she got and that's how she knew he wasn't at all pleased with her.

"How long have you seen him then?" Her mother asked next and Padmé could almost detect a hint of too much curiosity in her voice.

"This was just our first date." She replied.

Padmé disliked lying to her parents but technically it wasn't exactly a lie at all, was it?

Her father put the paper down and focused his gaze on Padmé. "I'm not unhappy that you are going out again after that fiasco with Palo but still I hope you won't let this thing between you and that Anakin interfere with your other goals. You know if you get an internship from another state it will be more difficult to leave if you're in a relationship with someone."

"I know." Padmé nodded as she suddenly realized something.

Telling Anakin about her pregnancy was one thing but telling her parents would be unbearable and they were sure to ground her for all eternity, despite her being nowhere near underage anymore.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Padme's thought about her accidentally revealing her pregnancy to Anakin by throwing up in the restaurant is a nod to Gemmaaaaa's Anidala story "Hold me in your arms and I'm home". It's amazing just like all her other stories.**

 **Also Open Prosthetics Project that Anakin mentions is a real organization. You can look it up online.**


	5. Finding Out

The next Monday morning Padmé was out on the town walking along the sidewalk in deep thought.

 _"Well that just confirms what I suspected all along. No matter getting upset about it."_ She thought glumly as the distance between her and the local health center grew with every step she kept taking towards her parked Toyota.

She even had to count those steps or else she feared she would start having a panic attack in the middle of the busy street.

Last weekend after taking three home pregnancy tests Padmé had still stubbornly hoped that if she went to the professionals they would surely tell her the tests she'd taken had been all faulty and it was only an innocent stomach bug, flue or something similar that she was suffering from. Something simple that was possible to cure with simple methods.

But of course the tests hadn't been wrong and the nurse had been all smiles as he'd congratulated her on her pregnancy. Padmé had wanted to shove his stethoscope into his throat so he'd stop being so pleased for her.

The smile had disappeared soon after though, as Padmé had let him know she was yet unsure how to proceed with the pregnancy as she didn't know if she wanted to keep the baby or not. The young man had then turned all professional and serious as he'd begun explaining to her her options. In the end it wasn't anything Padmé didn't know already.

First, she could have a termination which was recommended to schedule at the 20th week of pregnancy the latest. Secondly she could go through with the pregnancy, give birth to the baby and then give it up for adoption. There Padmé had the option to either have a closed or open or semi-open adoption based on how much contact she would like to have with the child and the adoptive parents.

Lastly, of course, she could keep the baby and raise herself, the most daunting of the three alternatives.

The nurse explained these options to her very thoroughly and even handed her some leaflets to take home to look at later. He also recommended her to schedule a time with some child care clinic specialist with whom she could discuss her situation and feelings better if she felt the need to hear the opinions of some other person than a relative or friend.

He had then tried to also schedule her an appointment for her first check up and ultrasound, but Padmé had immediately turned him down, saying she didn't yet feel comfortable doing that. As a result, the man had looked at her disapprovingly and had told her how it would both in the best interest of the child and mother to go see if there was anything the matter with either of them.

 _"I know that."_ Padmé had said exasperatedly. _"But I just need little more time to think about this and what my decision will be. I promise I will go for the check up as soon as possible. I… I just think that seeing the… the fetus and hearing its heartbeat…I'm not ready for it this soon._

Of course Padmé had felt somewhat ashamed when the man had accused her like that but at the same time couldn't help but think that if she opted to go for termination it didn't matter if she went for the check-up or not. She was also afraid she did see and hear the fetus and that it would be then that much harder for her to terminate the pregnancy.

And she had just re-introduced the father of the baby back into her life and as if that didn't complicate things enough

What's more Padmé had just gotten a phone call this morning from Washington where she'd been offered an interview for a Government Relations Internship lead by a top notch consulting firm representing leaders in such fields as Defense, Space & Intelligence, and Homeland Security. It was everything she'd been dreaming of when looking for a place. She was supposed to fly to the capitol next Tuesday before coming back the next day.

Padmé knew she should've been overjoyed that they'd invited her there, but as the internship was supposed to last for eighteen months she was certain she wouldn't be able to accept it if she did decide to keep the baby.

Also she wasn't sure how she'd feel about not seeing Anakin anymore. Although she supposed, they'd only had that one date and there was a high change that anything could happen to them before the fall came and they might even end up breaking up in any case.

Padmé groaned. So far in her life the choices she had made were easy, like whether to accept a study place in Harvard or if she should get an electric or a diesel powered car. Nothing had prepared her for these huge questions she now faced. It was so easy to continue thinking like she had done until now, that education and career went before anything, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. For the first time in her life Padmé felt powerless.

Whatever she'd do it wouldn't make her completely happy and that right there was a scary thought.

As her anger at Anakin had started to fade after his explanation and apology, and then had disappeared completely after their first date last week, Padmé had realized she _did_ have another target to direct the blame of her situation at – herself. After all it had her who'd more than willingly left the club with Anakin and then had practically thrown herself at him once they were at his friend's apartment. It had also been her who'd coaxed Anakin for a second round in the bed while he had still been gathering his breath from the first.

For all she knew that might as well have been the time she'd conceived, not the first or the third.

While she mulled things over she failed to hear her voice being called from the opposite side of the street and it wasn't until the caller had crossed the street and blocked her path that Padmé realized the familiar presence.

"Satine!" She exclaimed surprised at seeing one of her favorite professors from Harvard.

"How wonderful to see you Padmé!" The blonde woman exclaimed and greeted her former student with a hug and a kiss to the cheek as two of them had gotten pretty informal with each other due to many hours spent working on her final thesis.

"How have you been doing?" Padmé asked.

"Just enjoying my leave, although I've volunteered to be one of the hosts at the local political youth's summer camp. But you I'm more interested about. Tell me have you gotten an internship yet?"

"Not yet. I've had a few interviews but I haven't yet heard back from them."

"Well I'm positive you'll get something. And if it helps you, if they want any references you can tell them to call me. I'll be more than happy to recommend you."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would. Like I've said before you're easily one of the brightest student's I've ever had. I'm certain that you will go far and I'd be proud to help you achieve your goals."

Padmé's smile faded a bit. "I don't know what to say." Then to her own horror she burst into tears without a second's notice.

Satine frowned and a worried expression took over her regal face. "What is the matter Padmé?"

"I'm not sure if I can accept the position if they do offer it to me." She sniffled as the tears still ran down her cheeks.

"Hmm…I think this is a situation that calls for some tea. Or possibly something stronger." Satine murmured as she sensed this was a matter of something that deeply bothered the younger woman whom she'd never seen this upset before.

Padmé's cries at her words intensified. "But I'm not supposed to drink any alcohol!"

Satine's frown deepened until she caught the meaning of the younger woman's words and she raised her brows in surprise.

"Nevertheless you and I will talk some more, so come on. We're only a few blocks away from my apartment and you're coming over for tea. You don't have any scheduled meetings for today do you?"

Padmé shook her head and started following the blonde woman. Glad that she could finally talk to someone who would judge her of anything and instead would just listen and comfort her.

.

* * *

.

"So tell me everything." Satine encouraged after she had handed a mug of steaming chamomile tea to Padmé and they were sitting at the living room of the older woman's apartment.

Padmé who had by now stopped crying, but was still visibly shaken, took in a breath and began.

"A few months ago I met this guy, Anakin. He was really wonderful and we hit it off straight away so the same night I'd met him we also slept together. The following morning however there was a mix up and I thought he didn't want to continue seeing me. I didn't found out I was pregnant until a month later when I no longer had any contact with him. But then last week I found out that he had indeed wanted to continue our…relationship, in the lack of a better term, and I also realized I still had feelings for him. We went on a date last week and we've been texting each other ever since and planning to go to a second one tomorrow. Now I just don't know what to do. About the baby, about him or about my internship! It's like I'm trapped."

Satine continued to nod and stroke her back as Padmé went on. As a career minded single woman she couldn't really relate to her problem, not having children or family herself, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Have you told the father or anyone else?"

"No."

"I take it you haven't really processed this thing properly yourself either."

"I couldn't have. First I had my finals and I couldn't let anything jeopardize them. Then when they were over I ran into Anakin and we've tried to see if there could be something serious between us. I think I've been keeping it too bottled up and today when I went to the health clinic to confirm the pregnancy it really just hit me. I can't believe I'm 21 and already pregnant. Straight out of university."

"That is definitely a pickle you've found yourself in." Satine spoke after she'd had a moment to collect her thoughts. "It seems unfair that a woman such as you, has to go through something like this but I'm sure this will only make you a stronger person. Although what comfort of me saying that brings you right now I'm sure is not much."

Padmé dried her tears into one of the tissues Satine had given her. "I've always thought of myself as a goal minded person and until now that goal has been to get a good start for my career. I never could imagine something like this could make me want differ from that course. I feel like a failure."

"Maybe your emotional side has been taking over you but I'm not sure that is such a bad thing. Sometimes you have to listen to your heart instead of your head. And besides keeping the baby is hardly an end to your career. You can easily take a year or two for maternity leave and then apply for work or other internships while the child is in daycare. There are lots of preparation courses and seminars for people who have taken time off from work and are intending to come back. Just think of all the mothers who haven't even finished high-school, let alone university before having children. You my dear are in an excellent position. I mean you just graduated from Harvard for Christ's sake."

"Maybe, but parents won't…"

"Oh pish-posh. This has nothing to do with your parents. And also as parents their duty is to support you even in tough times. I'm sure they will understand. The more important question however is that you have to talk with the father about what he wants to do."

"I'm not sure I should tell him or not. I'm afraid that our views on what to do about it are too different so I wanted to decide what I wanted to do myself first so that I could be able to talk to him straight."

"Well despite that you're the one carrying your child, he's as much responsible for it as you are. Besides have you thought about the possibility that if you talked with the father you could reach the decision much easier together? Having different views on it is a large possibility, but at least neither of you would be alone with the decision. There's also a change you could benefit yourself from his views and could then negotiate on it. I mean that was always one of your strong suits in school wasn't it?" She said with a smile.

Padmé thought over the suggestion. "Maybe you're right."

Satine nodded. "But whatever you decide you have to make sure it's the best one for you. Never mind what other people think."

.

* * *

.

 **A few days later…**

.

"She's a stripper isn't she?"

Anakin glared at the teenager standing opposite to him.

"Don't tell me she's a porn star!"

"Ahsoka!"

"Relax Skyguy. I'm sure she has street-smart even if she doesn't know who our president is."

"Would you just fuck off already!" Anakin shoved at his friend shoulder as he kept waiting for Padmé in front of the art gallery on the day of their second date.

"Well what am I supposed to think when you've hardly told me anything about her? There's gotta be good reason you're holding on that information and my bet is that you're too ashamed of her so you don't want me to meet her. I'm staying until she comes and I can see for myself."

Ahsoka looked at her wrist watch and grimaced. "Or if she comes. She's twenty minutes late already. Ouch. That's not a good sign Skyguy. Has she even texted you?"

"Why did the spark plugs of my bike have to burn this particular morning? And why did I let you give me a ride here?" He grumbled to himself half-aloud. "I could've easily gotten here by public transport."

"I think it would high time for you bought yourself a car like me. I'm tired of chauffeuring you about and I don't understand how any woman can date you when they have to be the ones to drive you onto the dates. It's pathetic."

"Hey my bike is just fine! It's her problem she refuses to get on it."

"Then she's much smarter than I've given her credit for."

"Yes she is. In fact, she's just graduating from…" Anakin was about to exclaim but held his tongue in time. He didn't want Ahsoka know about Padmé yet unless they were getting serious. The teenager would surely just poke her nose into things that she had no business in. He rather had his and Padmé's relationship be in a solid foundation until he introduced Ahsoka, also known as the little hurricane, to Padmé.

"From where?"

"None of your business Snips. But I'll tell you one thing, she definitely knows who our president is."

"Well good for her. So does every first grader in the country... Oh no!" She suddenly gasped and grabbed his arm as she realized another possibility.

"It's not Ventress is it? I know you two hate each other's guts, but some people get turned on by that, and that would be just…"

"Ewww!" Anakin spat before she could. "Don't be disgusting. As if I'd ever want to touch her with a ten-foot pole."

"Well that's a relief. So then my guess would be that she is that blondie twenty something girl who's been working at the McDonalds on our street ever since she was a teenager because she never got into any university?"

"No and I just said she's about to graduate."

Ahsoka gasped. "Don't say high school! Please don't say high school. I'll die of embarrassment if you're dating someone as young as me."

"No!" Anakin yelled. "She's graduating from Harvard if you must know. She's a political science major."

His friend gaped at him with her mouth hanging half open. And then she burst into fits laughter.

"That's a good one! As if I'd believe you've somehow managed to get the attention of someone so intellectual."

Anakin's face couldn't hide how offended he was and it seemed to make the teenager laugh even harder.

"Hey! What makes you think that someone like that wouldn't be interested in me?"

"Because I know you. Are sure you haven't imagined her in your desperation for some female company?"

"You know full well I've never had any problems in that department." He laughed smugly and crossed his arms against his broad chest that he'd puffed unconsciously.

"And I never cease to question the wisdom of the representatives of my gender because of that." Ahsoka shook her head.

"That's because you're the odd one out. And for your information she was practically begging for a second date. Would've wanted to meet me the very next day after our first so I had to play hard to get and say I wasn't available until today."

"Oh really?" Came a soft and very familiar female voice behind him.

Quickly Anakin uncrossed his arms and flew around to see Padmé standing there with a bemused look on her face.

"As I recall it was you who begged _me_ to set a time for the second date the same evening as the first."

"Oh… well…" Anakin muttered, his face reddening with an alarming speed.

Padmé didn't let him finish and instead offered her hand to Ahsoka. "Hello. I'm Padmé. You're friend of Anakin's I assume? I hope he hasn't been telling more lies about me."

It took Ahsoka a moment to react and shake the other girl's hand. This Padmé wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting. For one she was dressed too moderately for being Anakin's date. The women she'd seen him go out with were usually far less proper looking.

"Yeah I'm Ahsoka. Me and Anakin grew up as neighbors together. I just gave him a lift here. And don't worry I've learned not to take anything he says seriously."

Padmé nodded with a smile and then turned her attention back to Anakin. "I'm really sorry that I'm so late. I would've called you but I was in so much hurry to leave that I forgot my phone home."

She didn't offer any reason for her lateness though as it would've been impossible for her to tell the truth without revealing her secret to him.

Padmé had woken up that morning in a good mood and excited for the date, spent her morning writing more cover letters and then a few hours before she was suppose to meet Anakin she went on to take a shower. Her mood had disappeared when she'd come back to her room, put on her undergarments and walked to her wardrobe when something in the wall length mirror had caught her attention.

With her brow furrowed Padmé approached the mirror until she was standing right in front of it. Then she turned, her head still pointing at her reflection. First to the right and then left. Her gaze was fixated on her bare stomach as her hand came to touch upon it slowly.

She gulped. Padmé was certain there was a small bump there beneath her hand that hadn't existed yesterday.

She must've spent a good time there, her hand grazing over her stomach slowly as she stared at it through the mirror transfixed. To her it was becoming less and less incomprehensible that there was another life inside of her. It had been easy to ignore it before but now that she was starting to show Padmé knew she had to reach a solution about her pregnancy as soon as she could.

When she'd finally woken from her stupor and taken a glance at the clock she'd been in a hurry to put her dress on and then do her hair and make-up. In the end she'd left her home too late and in the rush had also forgotten her phone on the old phone table where her family had had their land-line when Padmé had been small.

Then to top that it appeared her mother had borrowed her car unannounced that morning as the carriage was now empty and Padmé stood in its place. Cursing she had then left her home and began walking to the nearest bus stop, still not remembering her phone as she didn't need a navigator because she knew where the art gallery was, having visited it several times before.

Half an hour later as Padmé had approached the building she'd sawn Anakin standing at the entrance of it from several tens of meters before. It was easy as he practically towered over the rest of the people there. As she'd come even closer Padmé had noticed that he was talking to someone.

A girl to be more precise.

To her shame Padmé couldn't help the irrational resentment from rising inside her towards the stranger as she appeared to be in a comfortable looking conversation with Anakin. Was she perhaps a former girlfriend of his? The thought made her instantly uncomfortable.

As soon as she'd reached them however Anakin's over confident boasting had distracted her from the girl and when Padmé's attention had gone back to her she'd realized, to her relief, that the dark haired and brown skinned girl was simply a teenager.

"You're still in high school, right?" Padmé asked her after apologizing to Anakin for her lateness.

"Yep. And besides you have no reason to get jealous because of me. Anakin and I are like siblings."

Padmé blushed. The girl had seen through her question and seemed to be cleverer than she'd given her credit for.

A look of pure smugness passed Anakin's face before he spoke. "Jealous, Padmé?"

She huffed. "Hardly."

He ignored her. "Like Snips here said she's like a little, although annoying, sister to me. Once you've baby sat someone when they were kids it's pretty hard to imagine another kind of relationship with them."

"And it's pretty hard to imagine that also when the person who babysat you almost set the whole building on fire and killed you." Ahsoka said and gave a pointed look at Padmé.

Padmé laughed as she recognized she was exaggerating. At least she hoped she was. "Sounds to me that was the last mistake either of your parents made to let him be in charge." She played along.

"Yep." Ahsoka nodded. "And that's why afterwards it was Obi-Wan who was asked to watch us both when our parents were out. Even though Anakin was fifteen then."

"Okay!" Anakin exclaimed throwing his hands up. "Snips that's enough with the childhood stories. You've met Padmé so now you can leave and let us get on with our date. We don't need a third feel hanging about." Anakin spoke hurriedly, afraid of the other horrible and embarrassing stories she could divulge to Padmé.

Ahsoka grumped. "Fine. But just a fair warning Padmé. You seem like a smart woman so just watch out for him. He has a habit of mucking up even simplest of things from time to time and you have no idea from how many situations I've had to rescue him from."

"Goodbye Ahsoka." Anakin spoke through his teeth and gave the girl a push so she'd go faster.

"By the way." Ahsoka said as she turned around just before reaching her car. "Are you seriously graduating from Harvard?"

"Ummm… Yeah." Padmé replied, little confused at the question.

Ahsoka nodded. "Well good luck then Skyguy. You're gonna need it."

After Padmé and Anakin watched Ahsoka get into her car and leave the two turned back to each other.

"She seems…" Padmé began and then stopped to find the right words.

"Yeah, that's Snips alright. Just don't take anything she says seriously."

"So it's not true that you needed a babysitter when you were already fifteen? Or were you really that much trouble?" Padmé teased.

"Of course not. How pathetic would that be?" Anakin laughed but couldn't entirely hide the falseness from his voice.

"Right." Padmé laughed, knowing he was lying.

.

* * *

.

As Padmé had mentioned to him the exhibition ´Shortcuts' was organized by some Albanian artist called Brahim, who had been influenced by electric boards. Somehow he'd managed to create a few dozen pieces related to that subject by using some very off the wall methods.

She'd hoped they'd garner Anakin's attention and she had been right – although in an exact opposite way Padmé had thought. Instead of taken in with the works Anakin didn't exactly have a positive reaction.

"That doesn't even make sense!" He huffed at the fifth piece they had reached and he pointed at the wiring work in the painting.

"Well they're not supposed to be realistic. It's called artistic freedom." Padmé explained, half amused and half exasperated.

"Still. It's hard for me to take it seriously."

"I assume you're not really an art enthusiast are you?"

"I'm a mechanical engineering student, Padmé. What do you think? This is the first art exhibition I've ever been to."

"But you still have to give them credit for turning such a technical and clinical subject into a passionate thing as art." She tried.

"Padmé, you're talking about something that is the base for our entire modern lifestyle. And besides even though it is technical it's far from boring or dispassionate. It's so intriguing how even a smallest and fewest pieces of wiring can create so many great things and change so many lives."

"Okay okay." Padmé rushed in, sensing his tirade wasn't about to stop anytime soon if she didn't stop him in time.

"But I understand how you'd make that assumption. After all you were in a humanist faculty, were you?" Anakin teased.

"Hey! I'll have you know even though I am a humanist that doesn't mean I can't put value on mechanics. It seems to me it's you who can't understand art and so you have to make excuses." She replied in an equally teasing voice.

Anakin, unwilling to ruin Padmé's mood, took up the challenge and the rest of the evening from then on proceeded much smoother to both of their relief and they went on walking from piece to piece, never letting too much space get between them as they discussed the works and what they thought they represented.

An hour and a half flew by and before they knew it they'd already seen every piece in the exhibition.

In Padmé's mind their date today had definitely exceeded her expectations. In fact she couldn't recall having enjoyed another art show this immensely, although that was mostly because of him.

Even though to be honest in other circumstances she would've surely found some of Anakin's behavior a tad childish but together with the charm he emanated, his quick thinking and even quicker tongue he was always two steps a head of her so every time she began to reprimand him he was already speaking to her about another thing which made her forget her initial vexation.

"That is not a toupee!" Padmé hissed at his ear after Anakin's attention once again had drifted away from a statue they'd been standing in front of and had noticed a very obviously rich art collector in the corner of the room.

"I bet you twenty bucks that it is."

"Anakin that's Stephan Malchovic. He's like one of the richest men in the States and he owns his own galleries in both east and west coasts. I think he can afford to invest in a hair transplant treatment if he's ever that desperate for hair."

Anakin shrugged nonchalantly but couldn't hide his glee when fifteen minutes later he'd managed to distract the poor man by starting a conversation with him and then "accidentally" dropped a bit of his hors d'oeuvres on the other man's shoes so that once the elderly man had bend down to swipe them away the piece of hair had fallen off of his head to the floor.

In the middle of the slew of Anakin's fake apologies Padmé had then grabbed him away from the elbow before he could do anymore damage and dragged him to the next room with her mouth busy telling him off.

But that incident only proved to Anakin that there was even more effective way to get him off the hook than his charm. It seemed that with his touch and how would slid his right hand behind her back, then rest in on her right hip he could guide her through the rooms without so much a further scolding from her.

.

* * *

.

"My parents won't be coming back from work until an hour from now so we have the house to ourselves." Padmé told him as the two got off the bus and began walking to her house which was just around the corner of the street.

Anakin nodded and reached his hand to grab Padmé's. To his elation she didn't resist and even squeezed it back.

"Anakin." Padmé said and suddenly stopped on her tracks.

"What is it?" He asked after turning to her and taking in her pensive face.

"I…I don't want you to take my offer to have you over in a way that I want to…well to have sex tonight. I know we've already done it but I've really enjoyed spending time with you and getting to know you that I don't want to yet complicate things with sex and …"

"It's okay." Anakin interrupted and ran his thumb over her knuckles soothingly. "I understand that you don't want to rush things and that's completely fine with me. I've really liked getting to know you better too."

Her mind at ease Padmé let go of his hand and instead reached both of hers to wrap around his neck. Then she stood on her tiptoes and lifted her chin up so their lips were only inches apart. Frozen to his spot Anakin didn't resist as she pulled his upper body down by the labels of his jacket.

The kiss was different from the wild and heated ones they'd exchanged on their first night but it was no less disappointing. In fact it had the effect of making both of their heads spin and hearts beat faster in their chests. Padmé's hands still had a tight hold of his jacket and Anakin in exchange wrapped his arms around her, settled them on her back and pulled her flush with his body.

All too soon for his liking Padmé pulled away, embarrassed by the scene they were making on her home street while neighbors could see them. Anakin let go of her reluctantly.

If he had to be honest to himself he was terrible at controlling his urges and always tried to find some way or another to get his way. But this time, perhaps the first in his life, he found that despite his desire to have her all to himself again Anakin wanted it to be on her terms. She'd been through so much these past few years that he'd be horrified if she'd suddenly feel that he was pressuring her into something she wasn't comfortable with.

Secondly and also little selfishly he thought that just as the kiss had shown him, Anakin knew that when they did take that final step it would be all the more thrilling if it was Padmé who made the initiative and he'd then know he'd get no resistance from her when he took her to bed.

Once inside the pair discarded their jackets and went into the kitchen where they crabbed two cans of coke from the fridge and a plateful of cookies Padmé had baked earlier. After they climbed upstairs the pair made their way along the corridor to her room. She was just about to open the door when she suddenly stopped and turned back towards him, almost causing Anakin to ran into her and spill his drink.

"What is it?" Anakin asked surprised.

"Umm… I think maybe we should go to the living room instead."

"Why can't we go into your room?" Anakin asked raising his brows by her sudden change of mind.

"I forgot to clean it and I don't want you to see the mess." Padmé replied quickly. Too quickly for his taste.

"Oh please like I'd care. My room used to be in such a state that my mom once had to hire a professional to clean it."

"Anakin…." Padmé said but it was too late as Anakin had already side stepped her, opened the door and walked in.

Padmé closed her eyes and shook her head, dread filling her stomach. Why had she been so stupid and hadn't prepared her room for his visit. He wasn't supposed find out her secret like this. Well this was it then, wasn't it? There was no use of making excuses anymore. Bracing herself she turned around and followed him.

Like as she'd thought Anakin stood frozen in the middle of her room his mouth gaping open in shock.

"I…I don't…" He stuttered, not able to form a proper sentence.

Unable to say anything to ease his confusion she just watched him as he put his can to her desk and bend over her bed taking something into his hands from the top of the duvet.

As Padmé rounded him she saw what she'd feared. In his hand Anakin was clutching her stuffed Bambi she'd gotten from her god-father when she'd been about four years old.

Then he turned around the room slowly, his eyes taking in the rest of the room's decoration.

The walls were pretty standard, painted in a warm lavender color and the floors were hardwood. Pretty luxurious for his experience, but understandable considering the rest of the mansion size house. But then it was the ornaments in there that took most of his attention.

There was no other word for it than _fawns_. And lots of them. From the Bambi on the bed the same theme appeared in other smaller stuffed animals, posters on the wall, little china figures and even one of the lampshades had fawns on it.

Padmé blushed. She'd completely forgotten the dangers of bringing someone over to her childhood home since she'd lived in a dormitory for the past four years. The decorating choices she'd made there had been far less fawn-less. Not because she'd over grown them, it was the opposite in fact, but because she'd known she would get laughed at by the other students so she had only brought over a few selected items like a the china figures she'd been left to by her late grandmother.

She was just obsessed with them, it was that simple. Like other people obsessed over comics or Lord of the Rings Padmé liked fawns. For one they were very cute and Bambi _had_ been her favorite Disney moving while growing up.

But getting mocked by her classmates was one thing. Getting mocked by Anakin was far more daunting.

"So." He finally said as he put the Bambi back on the bed. "Interesting style you've got going on here."

"I really like fawns." She muttered unhelpfully and avoided his gaze which had now drifted back to her.

It was silent for a few moments and Padmé half expected to soon hear a jab of some kind directed towards her.

"They remind me of you."

Perplexed, Padmé's head shot up to look at him. "Why is that?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Anakin said as his eyes settled from one of the paintings to Padmé. "You're both graceful and have the same beautiful brown eyes. And besides you're both so tiny that even a small gust of wind could knock you over." He grinned.

Padmé didn't know what to say to him so she rolled her eyes. She'd forgotten how mushy he could get and so she chose to change the subject.

"I forgot my phone downstairs. Make yourself at home while I'll go get it."

Anakin nodded but refused to let her go before he grabbed her arm and tucked her closer to himself. She went to him without a protest and once they had wrapped their arms around each other they exchanged kisses for a few short but luxurious minutes.

Just as Padmé was beginning to feel the familiar heat growing inside her whole body Anakin, now satisfied, released her. Padmé swiped the remnants of the kiss from her lips with her tongue and flashed a grin at him before dashing downstairs to retrieve her phone.

She found it on the phone table and just as she began climbing the stairs up Padmé heard a loud thump upstairs followed by several other ones only less loud, that made her stop on her tracks. By the sound of it Anakin had managed to knock over one of her book piles on top of her desk. It was made only that much more obvious by Anakin's yell.

"Sorry I've made a mess already. I'll sort it out."

"It's okay. Did you spill your drink? Should I go get you a towel?

When she didn't hear him reply she furrowed her brow and repeated herself: "Anakin? Did you hear me?

She began jogging the stairs up, fearing that he had found one of her old diaries she'd left on the table and was now reading it. That really would be too much embarrassment for her to handle in one day.

Once she reached her room and went in Padmé found Anakin crouching on the floor with his back towards the doorway.

"Anakin Skywalker you better not be reading my old diary or help me god I will…"

Before she could finish her threat he stood up, still clutching something in his hands that she couldn't yet see, and then turned towards her.

"Padmé…" His voice was horse as he ground out her name.

She furrowed her brow but then when her eyes drifted to his hands she saw the leaflet he'd been reading. It was like the carpet had been pulled from underneath her and Padmé found herself wanting to flee and puke at the same time.

For the life of her she didn't understand how that thing could've ended up between her course books on her desk. It should've been impossible since Padmé had made her sure that all the evidence from her trip to the health center had been hidden properly so that none from her family, mainly her mother, could found them.

As her eyes drifted upwards from the leaflet to search his face their gazes met and she could see Anakin's confusion shining in them as he sought out the answer from her.

"Padmé what _is_ this?" He asked, still with a trembling voice, and stretched his hand to show her the leaflet featuring cartoon woman with a rounded belly and titled "What to Expect in the First Trimester of Your Pregnancy".

.

* * *

.

 **A/N: So a lot of people have been eager for Anakin to find about Padme's pregnancy and here it finally is. Now we get to the really meaty stuff! :D Also I have a question: _What do you think Anakin's reaction and opinion of it is going to be?_**


	6. The Talk

"Padmé?" Anakin repeated in a pleading voice out after getting no response from her. "I asked you what's this doing in your room. Is it yours?"

"I don't…" Padmé started out but the sentence died out on her lips as she fought the ice cold feeling of dread from taking over and desperately searched her mind for the right thing to say. It was as though the whole speech she'd been preparing about how she'd reveal her secret to Anakin had now vanished from her brain and it left her merely gaping.

"Padmé!" He yelled and made her flinch from the anger in his voice.

Luckily it also made the screws in her head to start moving again and she realized this wasn't the time for some elaborate speech on her part that would softly and slowly lead him to the eventual conclusion. It would have to be short and to the point.

"Yes. That's mine." She sighed in defeat. "I'm pregnant."

Perhaps he'd after all been waiting some other response and for her to deny it since Anakin's eyes widened and he began to fidget on his spot.

"I-Is it…mine?"

Padmé gulped and nodded. "Yes. What I told you was true and I haven't slept with anyone in years so it's most definitely yours."

The brochure fell from his grip to the floor and he took a few steps backwards until he plunked down on her bed, the mattress dipping under his sudden and heavy weight. His upper body fell forwards and his elbows came to rest on his thighs as Anakin cradled his head on his palms.

It was quiet for what felt like hours for Padmé as she just stood there watching him. She knew from experience what this kind of shock did to a person and that they needed for some time to come to grips with it. As she waited Padmé went through the things in her head that she still needed to tell him.

He shook his head. "But how is it possible?" He asked befuddled and finally straightened up and raised his head to look at her. "I mean we used double protection. We had condoms and you said you were on the pill."

"I was. The chances were barely there but maybe one of the condoms broke or maybe it was the stress I was under from the exams that affected the pills or something else, but it happened anyway."

"I can't…" Anakin shook his head.

Clearly he was still in the denial part of the process. Suddenly he stood up and started pace around the room and Padmé saw it best to sit on the bed in turn and give him some space.

"This can't be happening." She heard him mutter.

"For what it's worth this was a pretty big shock for me too when I found out."

Anakin stopped and for a moment took in her words. Then he frowned and Padmé knew she was in trouble.

"When you found out." He started slowly. "But we slept together two months ago." His eyes now widened at the realization. "How long have you known about this?"

"Well I…"

"Was it before or after you came to Obi-Wan's place looking for me? Before or after we saw each other again after the first night?"

"It was before, okay! I came to find you so that I could tell you I was pregnant and you to be careful with the other women you fucked and never bothered to call again. But it was then that I realized you hadn't meant to leave me like that and I was about to tell you again after we made up, but then you went ahead and asked me out."

"You've known these past two months and have never told me?! After all this time we've spent together. Why?!" Anakin shouted, his voice incredulous.

"Did you just expect me to blurt it out on the first date when we barely knew nothing about each other than our names and where we studied?" Padmé scoffed as she failed to keep her voice calm.

She'd of course known he wouldn't be happy about being kept in the dark for so long but after all she'd been through for the past month Padmé felt like he should've been more understanding of her situation. She was just so tired of everything at the moment.

"I'm the father. I had the right to know!" Anakin continued, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Well you know now."

"Were you even about to really tell me?"

"Of course I was."

"Yeah, when?"

"I was waiting for the right moment."

Anakin scoffed and began pacing again.

"You mean when it suited you best."

Padmé flew up from the bed. "I needed some time to think things through. For your information it's my life that will change the most here. I'm the one with the baby inside my body while you on the other hand have no responsibilities whatsoever."

"It's still as much mine as it is yours. Never mind who carries it." He said and pointed a finger at her.

Padmé glared at him. This conversation wasn't going to the direction she'd wanted. If it was one thing she'd come to know about him Anakin could really be the most hot-headed and irrational person ever. There was no point trying to get anything through to him when he was like this.

She sat down on the bed again, determined to calm herself down before she answered him. One of them needed to be calm and collected here and there was no chance it was going to be him.

"What is my mom going to say?" Anakin muttered again as he paced. "Not even twenty and I've knocked up someone. She's going to kill me. She and Ben both."

Padmé was just half way from counting to ten silently in her head when it snapped to look towards him and she frowned.

"What do you mean not even twenty? You're over twenty-one. I mean you were at the night club when we first met."

Anakin turned to look at her with an obviously guilty look plastered on his face.

"I've had fake ID's since I was been sixteen. That's how I got in."

Padmé's voice was cold as she spoke next. "How old are you Anakin? And don't bother lying because I have Obi-Wan's number. Are you even in MIT?"

"Of course I am! I'm nineteen. I'll start my second year this fall."

"Oh god! You're barely an adult." Padmé cried out and it was her turn to brace her head against the palms of her hands.

"Well I guess we're even then." Anakin laughed dryly. "We both lied."

Padmé's head shot up. "I wasn't lying!"

"No. Just withholding important information."

She gritted her teeth. "That's not important right now. What's done is done. We need to focus on the future instead."

"I know." Anakin nodded. What's more important is to decide what we're going to do. Neither of us is working full time and we both still live at out parents or in a dorm. How are we ever going to manage to take care of the baby once it comes? We need a plan."

Padmé's stomach lurched. She had not just heard him right.

"What do you mean when it comes? I haven't… I mean we haven't even decided what to do about it yet."

He shook his head in confusion. "What is there to decide? You're pregnant and we're going to have a baby."

"There _are_ other options. We don't necessarily have to keep it. We can always adopt or terminate it."

Anakin's mouth dropped open before he found his bearings. "You can't seriously be thinking of getting rid of it!"

"And why not?" She challenged him.

"You're talking about killing our baby or giving it some stranger. How can you be so heartless?"

"It's not a baby yet and since it's my body I don't have to get through with this pregnancy if I don't want to. I know it's yours as well but like I said it's me and my career to which the pregnancy will affect the most. I have my whole career in front of me and it could all go to ruin before it even started because I got knocked up after a one-night stand. There's no way I could keep working in the final month of my pregnancy or a few months after when the baby comes. It would be even a longer time even if we did decide to keep it. That's why I have the right to make the final decision."

"But why can't you continue work after a year or something? I could take care of the baby while you were working or my mum could babysit when I'd be at school."

"With what money?" Padmé sighed and shook her head. To her it seemed Anakin seemed to live in some fantasy land if he was really thinking it would work. Or maybe he was still too young and naïve. "The internships don't pay very well and you're working only part time at the mechanic shop. Taking care of the baby requires much more money than we'd be able to produce. Besides I want to be able to fully focus on my work and a baby would be too much of a diversion."

"So you've decided then? You're getting rid of it!" He spat

"No." Padmé spat out and took a deep breath. She had to remain calm or else this would end in disaster. "All I'm saying is that we have other options."

"But it's a living person in there Padmé." He said and threw a solemn look at her midriff.

She sighed. Padmé understood his point but she simply didn't see it that way. "It's just cells in there at this point. There's no baby yet."

Anakin's whole body seemed to sank in defeat. "So you won't consider my saying on the matter at all?"

Padmé was silent for a while as she thought what to say.

"I will take it into consideration. I just need some time to make up my mind."

"You've had months to do that!" Anakin said, raising his voice again.

"I know but it's not that easy!"

He huffed. "Right. Well call me when you have made up your mind. It's obvious you're not interested in my feelings at all."

Before she could respond Anakin had marched out of the room and had almost reached the stairs when Padmé caught up with him. She flew the steps down after him.

"Anakin!" She shouted but to no avail.

Downstairs Anakin grabbed his jacket and was just about to open the front door when it opened and to her horror Padmé could see both her parents coming in.

"Hello! Are you Anakin?" Her mother began but didn't get any reply as Anakin stormed out of the door, managing to bump shoulders with her father at the same time.

Ruwee and Jobal turned in bewilderment and watched as Anakin ran down the path away from the house to the main street. Then Ruwee turned towards his daughter who was still standing at bottom of the stairs.

"He's not very polite is he?" He scoffed and Padmé could tell he wasn't impressed.

And truth to be told, nether was she.

.

* * *

.

 **A week later**

.

Anakin stared blankly at the professor in front of him but none of the words the older woman spoke reached further than his ears. It had now been almost eight days since he'd last saw or heard from Padmé, but not a single moment had been spent not thinking about her. Or more precisely the secret she'd kept from him.

He was still angry at her for not telling him sooner but it wasn't anymore at the point where he wanted to destroy everything that came to his path. He'd been so raged as he'd left her residence he hadn't even noticed the presence of Padmé's parents until he was on the bus, a few miles away from the house already.

But it didn't really matter as he wouldn't have had any desire to actually meet them at that moment. Now that his anger had simmered from boiling to sizzling he could focus more on the actual implications of the news Padmé had begrudgingly told him.

She was pregnant with his child. A child who had a good chance of never even seeing the light of day.

Anakin sighed and diverted his eyes from the professor to look out of the window, not bothering to keep up the appearance of focusing on the lecture anymore.

It was inevitable of course that he would screw up this big sooner or later. His life had been so good lately that it made sense for it all to backfire on him and send him back ten years.

His childhood, although having been far from terrible as he'd a loving and responsible mother, still had lacked the stability that came with money. It was the opposite in fact. There had even been a few times when Shmi hadn't had another choice but to give him to the care of the child services so he wouldn't have starved. She always came to collect him of course when after she'd managed to pick up another job and had again had money to afford food, hearing and warm water.

It had been lot of traveling that Anakin and his mother had done while he'd grown up. Going from state to state looking for cheaper accommodations and better jobs. As she'd had no education past her high-school the offering was slim and it was usually some cleaning jobs or watering that she had been doing.

Of course that's why his mother couldn't have sent him to the best schools and instead he'd had to settle for the public school system. And given that they never lived in the best neighborhoods the state of the schools often echoed it.

When Anakin had been 9 their luck had turned like a miracle. When they'd settled on Boston they'd met Ben who had helped Shmi to find a permanent position at one of the café's in the city and also an apartment next to his'. He'd done so much for them that Anakin didn't know how he'd ever be able to pay the older man back.

His memories from the time they'd lived here were the best part of his childhood and once he'd graduated from high school Anakin knew he was going to go to University so he would be able to get a good and stable career so he would never have to experience life he'd had in his early years. Also he wanted to help out his mother. By getting a job that payed well he would be able to finally offer his mother an easier life and show her his gratitude.

That was why when his letter from MIT had arrived telling him he'd gotten the place in the mechanical engineering degree program Anakin had been overjoyed. Everything was finally going as planned and the future seemed brighter than ever. Thanks to his scholarship and part time job at the mechanic shop he wouldn't get drowned in student debt when he'd eventually graduate.

That was of course when his life decided to gown down to sewer.

After all the times he'd sworn to himself his life wouldn't turn out like his mother's, that reality now seemed closer than ever before. Like his mother before him Anakin was going to be a parent while not even finished with university.

And that was the thing wasn't it. He couldn't imagine the look of sadness and disappointment his mother would give him when he told her. Shmi had never hoped nothing more for her son than to have completely different kind of life that she'd had. She wanted him to enjoy his life as a young adult, go to college, get a job and only then to meet a girl with whom he'd start a family.

There was only one significant difference with their situations, Anakin wasn't alone like she'd been. His baby did have another parent which Anakin himself had lacked. And that was why he couldn't break all his ties to Padmé and their child. He knew firsthand how hard life was for a single parent and especially for a child growing up without a father. Not that Anakin would want to abandon her and the child in the first place. He genuinely cared for Padmé and as a result for their baby.

But he couldn't understand how cold hearted Padmé had seemed in terms of that child. How could she speak so willingly about killing it or giving it away? It was their child and only they should be carrying the responsibility for it. Even still it deserved the same right to life as they did.

Talking about how hard her life would become just seemed wrong to him. It wasn't like she was poor like his mother, considering how wealthy her parents seemed to be.

Surely they would help them take care of the baby or even hiring a nanny for them while he and Padmé were at school or work. Besides she wouldn't even have to take the whole year for maternity leave and he instead could stay home with the baby after the first six months. Sure the baby would be a lot of work but millions of other women had successful careers while having children.

The thing that made him most infuriated though was the way Padmé had acted like this whole thing was harder on her than him and that she was the one who should be solely in charge for deciding what to do with the baby.

Before Anakin could continue his thoughts he was suddenly forced out of them as his fellow class-mates burst into talk at the same time and rouse from their seats, signaling to him that the class was over.

"Hey Skywalker!" A familiar voice shouted from behind him a few moments later as he was a few meters out of the classroom.

Anakin stopped and turned to his roommate.

"Oh hi Rex."

"I've been texting you for the whole afternoon. Why haven't you answered?"

Anakin dug his phone out of his jeans' pocket and saw there were about twenty new whatsapp messages for him.

"Sorry. I've been kinda distracted."

"That's fine." The Australian exchange student waved his hand impatiently. "What I wanted to know is that are you coming to Echo's party tomorrow? I heard it's gonna be pretty big. Almost our entire faculty is coming."

"I don't think so." Anakin shook his head.

"Why not? This is the third party you're missing out. Oh now I get it. You're seeing your lady friend again are you?" Rex laughed and cocked his eyebrows suggestively.

Anakin growled at the term "lady friend". Naturally it had been Ahsoka who'd told Rex about her meeting with Padmé.

"No. I just need to help my mom paint the living room." He wasn't lying although he really didn't want to attend the party in the first place. His mood just wasn't right for it.

Fifteen minutes later Anakin reached his dorm room and threw himself onto his bunkbed. He was glad Rex had gone out with the boys since he really could do with some privacy to think what he was going to do with Padmé.

Placing his hands behind his head he stared at the ceiling.

Maybe he had reacted too abruptly with her. He could understand her shock about the situation and that it certainly mustn't have been easy begin to tell him about it. And besides they didn't know each other very well yet. How could she have known he wouldn't turn his back on her even though she had found out he hadn't meant to leave her for good after their night together.

He just hadn't been able to control himself and instead had let out his anger. It was in fact a problem he'd had faced countless times before. Padmé must've felt herself threatened by his reaction and had taken defense instead.

Anakin just knew that if he wanted for her to see his point on the matter he couldn't get riled up like that again. He had to be calm and not to so forceful.

He rose from the bed and took out his phone from his pocket.

.

* * *

.

Padmé laid on her bed and stared the blue sky and the clouds drifting by outside her window. The weather really couldn't have been more in contrast to how she was feeling at the moment.

She hadn't heard from Anakin for a week now and she was half sure she never would. Even though he'd been so adamant about keeping the baby maybe he'd finally seen the light and decided it was easier for him to have no contact with her ever again so he could ignore their problem entirely.

God it was so easy for men wasn't it?

Earlier that week she'd gone back to Satine's and told her about Anakin's reaction. Satine had been very sorry for her but still had tried to make Padmé understand where he stood as well. Padmé had then explained to the older woman that it had never been her intention to hurt him. She had just been too riled up to make him understand her point of view better. But she was also sure that even if she had explained things better to him he'd still would've been feeling angry that she wanted to have the final saying of the fate of their baby.

Satine had suggested she should give Anakin some time to get over his shock and anger and only then meet with him again. She'd agreed.

Now that a whole week had gone by Padmé wasn't sure if she should be the first to suggest a meeting. After all she still felt hurt by the way he had just stormed away from their conversation.

But truth to be told the week of not seeing him and not having to worry about how to tell him of the pregnancy had given Padmé some time and peace to actually think. After carefully thinking through all her options and how they would affect her and Anakin's lives Padmé felt sure she knew what she wanted. More to the point she knew all the reasons why _not_ go through with the other ones.

Now she only had to tell Anakin, that was if he even wanted to know anymore.

Deciding to take the bull by its horns Padmé decided she had to make the first move even though it really should've been his'. But just as she was about to get up from the bed and go get her phone she heard the sound of an oncoming text. Quickly she got out of her bed, walked to her desk and picked it up. Biting her lip, she opened the message and her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was from him.

 _"Padmé, I'm sorry I took off like that. I was just so angry that I had to get away from the situation. But now that we've both had some time and I've thought some things through I'd like to meet with you again."_

 _._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter! It seems many of you were right when you said Anakin would first be upset and hurt she didn't tell him sooner. Also** **I'm sorry this update took so long. My inspiration hasn't gone anywhere and I know how this story will develop and eventually end but the writing that stuff out is just difficult for me from time to time because I'm still quite a beginner when it comes to writing fiction.**

 **But what do you think Padmé has decided? ;) And will their conversation go smoother this time?**


	7. The Difficult Decision

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers for your support! I wouldn't be doing this without you :) And t** **o one guest reviewer (chapter 6, august 29): Yes, Obi-Wan and Satine will meet eventually.**

* * *

 **Next day**

The following day at noon Padmé arrived at the small park a few blocks away from MIT where she'd agreed to meet Anakin.

He had kindly let her choose the place for their conversation and Padmé, not wanting strangers to hear them but at the same time wanting people to still see them so that maybe he'd think twice about starting another scene, had ended up with this place. Here, in one of the remote parts of the park it was possible for them to talk without people coming too close by.

The air of late May was warm and with no rain clouds in sight they luckily didn't have to re-schedule their meeting elsewhere.

Padmé sat down at one of the benches near the rose gardens where she'd told him to meet her. She closed her eyes and turned her head towards the sun, letting the warm rays warm her face as she waited for the familiar voice to call for her.

Somehow she felt better, more confident, this time about talking with him now that the initial revelation was behind them. Padmé also hoped that the time apart had given him an opportunity to see things from her perspective as well. It was crucial if she wanted this meeting to go different from the last.

It wasn't until she heard the gravel move beneath someone's feet, then stopping right next to her and finally his deep voice saying her name, that she knew he had arrived. Padmé blinked her eyes to look at him, slightly blinded by the sunlight.

"Hi Anakin." She said as she took in his face which she could now see bore no traces of the anger and hurt that had marred it on their previous meeting. Instead he looked a bit sheepish and undoubtedly nervous.

"Hi." He said and gave her a little smile.

Anakin couldn't help himself but to take in her appearance. She looked so radiating sitting there, wearing her casual light blue cotton dress that reached a little over her knees and a white knitted sweater jacket. With her long hair open and falling beneath her shoulders in loose curls it was as if the light was dancing on the brown strands he knew from experience to be smoother than silk.

Before this mess they'd found themselves in he had been just a few paces short from falling hard for her. She had made him feel happy and content in a way no girl ever had.

Reluctantly, so she couldn't see his gaping at her, he drew his eyes away from her and sat down on the bench next to her.

Anakin was grateful that Padmé had been willing to see him again. Although he did still feel that he'd had a right to have been angry at her, he no longer wanted to behave as badly as the way he had last time. This time he also wanted to for her understand him better and that meant he couldn't let himself get riled up.

But Anakin feared that if she did end up wanting to get rid of the baby she would want to get rid of him as well. Although to be honest if she did decide to take that route he didn't know whether or not he wanted to continue seeing her after it either. He just wasn't sure if he'd be able to forgive her.

Neither of them knew how to start, a matter which soon came apparent as both of them just sat there facing each other, but pointedly looking anywhere else. There were so many things they wanted to say and so many things to talk about concerning what had happened. Soon however the awkward silence became unbearable and they both opened their mouths at the same time.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…"

They both chuckled lightly as their nervous gazes locked together.

"Can I go first?" Anakin asked. "There's something I'd like to say before we begin."

"Sure." Padmé replied.

Awkwardly Anakin rubbed the back of his neck before beginning to speak.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about how I behaved last week. I was caught off guard pretty badly and I spoke before thinking. I've thought about it since and I can understand why you were hesitant to tell me about the baby. I agree that we don't know each other very well yet and that it was natural that you couldn't place that kind of trust in me at the situation."

"I'm sorry too." Padmé sighed. "You had every right to be angry at me for not telling you sooner. I was selfish I admit. I am really sorry you had to find out like that."

"Yeah me too. I know you are capable of handling this on you own, but I still want to assure you that I'm not going to abandon you whatever you've decided. I'm going to stand by you and carry out my responsibility. Whether it is raising this baby together or to go to the abortion clinic to support you. You see my mother is a single parent and I would never want to put you into a similar position she was in when she had me."

And then Anakin explained to her more about his own background and how difficult it had been for Shmi to raise him alone, and how desperately she would've needed another parent there to help them, both financially and emotionally.

Padmé listened to him attentively. His background was so different from hers she couldn't even begin to understand what that kind of life must've been like. To live so close to poverty and not have a solid roof on top your head it was unimaginable.

"After that kind of childhood I just didn't understand how you said it would be difficult to raise the child. I've been to your house and I know how well off you are. The situation is nothing like my mother's."

Padmé sighed. "No wonder you were so upset with me. But I'm not well off Anakin. Like you said last time, my parents are. They've always raised me and my sister in the belief that once we were out of university we would have to get independent. They want me to get a good job and if they found out I would keep this baby and place it before my career they would never help me. You see they believe that a person should only have children only when they're capable of taking care of it themselves. And to be honest I'm not disagreeing with them."

"And you wouldn't settle for a job at the supermarket even if it enabled you a steady pay check. You want that poli-sci internship, don't you?"

"More than anything." She admitted and raised her head to look him in the eye. His disappointment was palpable.

"And I'm afraid that if I would decide to give the baby up for adoption I wouldn't actually be able to do it once I'd deliver and would see the it myself. It's selfish, but it would be impossible for me to know that my child was taken care of by some strangers and that I could never see it. Wouldn't it be the same for you as well?"

"I guess, but why doesn't it deserve the same chance at life that we do?" Anakin asked, his voice getting frustrated.

"I know you already think about it as a person but to me it's about righting a wrong that never should have come to pass. I'm sorry. I really wish this would be something we could compromise on but I do feel like that in the end it should be me who gets to make the final decision. I know you're the father and as much part of this baby as I, but like I said last time, it's my body."

"So you had made your decision already by the last time we spoke?" Anakin scoffed.

"I… I wasn't hundred percent sure. I had wanted to hear your opinion too, but once I did and we started talking I realized how opposite our views were. That's how I knew how much against I was about keeping this." She said and brought her hand to rest on her still flat stomach.

Anakin's gaze followed the movement of her hand and his face hardened. They were both silent for a while. Anakin thinking something to respond with and Padmé giving him time to do it.

"But what if you would still decide to give birth to it, but instead of giving it up for adoption I would raise it on my own?" Anakin's voice silent but still full of determination. "And you could come see it whenever you liked?"

Padmé's head shot up as she tried to make sense of what he had just said.

"I don't understand…You would want to raise it on your own? But didn't you just say how difficult it had been for you mother to do the same with you?"

"I know it was hard for her and it would be the same for me but I know I can do it."

"Anakin…" Padmé sighed again and shook her head. He really was the most headstrong human being she'd ever met. How could he not see it being the most _terrible_ idea ever?

"Anakin think about what you're saying. You've not even started your second year of university and you have only a part time job in a place that doesn't even pay very much. And on top of that you have only your mother to help you with."

"I have Ben and Ahsoka. I'm not alone!"

"Of course, but they couldn't be there daily to help with the baby while you were working. And neither could your mother. Don't you think she would now like to be able to concentrate on her own life and finally be able to work without taking care of you. And think how disappointed she'd be hearing that you were now in the same situation as her, you not being able to live your life as a normal young adult and not getting a good education. She would be devastated, wouldn't she?"

Anakin was close to making another angry retort how she shouldn't talk about his mother that way, that she didn't even know her, but he did manage to stop himself in time. Padmé was of course right; he very well knew.

"And don't you think the child should deserve something better than that?" Padmé asked and continued before he could misunderstand her. "I know that it would never be without your love and care but it isn't the same thing as being able to offer him a home, good schools, clothing and all the other expensive things they need. I'm sure you think your childhood was good even though the troubles, but would you want your own child go through the same? Wouldn't you love it too much to not want to see that happening?"

The long silence that greeted her was confirmation enough for her to see that she had indeed managed to get through with him, even though he was too stubborn to admit it himself.

"I'm sure that once you're older and having gotten your engineering degree you will be the most wonderful father. I can already see that. But right now neither of us is ready for that. Not financially or mentally. Deciding to keep the baby would alter our entire lives irreversibly while getting an abortion wouldn't. It is the wisest choice isn't it?"

"So when are you going to make the appointment?" He asked.

Padmé sighed. She would have wanted to hear his agreement but she supposed she should be happy enough with how seemingly easily their conversation had went.

"There's this one clinic that's on the other side of the city. I don't think I'm comfortable going to my local one. They also didn't have very large cues so I should be able to get a time for next week. Will you come?"

"I already told you I would support you to the end. Even though this isn't what I want."

"Thank you. I am grateful for that." Padmé said.

She turned towards him then and raised her hand to put it on his back as a comforting gesture. Before she could touch him however he flinched away from her hand. Taken back by his reaction Padmé turned her head away from him and her eyes focused on the ground.

Things had been going so great with them after their reunion. He'd been wonderfully charming and Padmé had felt herself loose her previous cautiousness about entering into new relationships with men. Even though their personalities and backgrounds couldn't have been more different from another she had still felt they complimented each other. And all the more powerful had been the feeling she would get when they'd been in a physical contact with each other.

But then this huge mess had arrived their way, or actually it had been there from the beginning. She supposed if things had been different and they would have been on the same page about what they wanted to handle the problem they still might've had a chance of continuing their relationship. But now that they disagreed so strongly about it Padmé was almost certain that he wouldn't be able to forgive her for it, even in the circumstance that he would accept her decision as the right one.

But maybe that didn't matter because there was still another thing that would've come between them even if she had never become pregnant.

"And I should probably tell you something else that happened to me last week." Padmé said after it came apparent he didn't have anything to say to her anymore.

"About what?" Anakin asked and made the effort to look at her face despite how hard it was for him at the moment.

He really just wanted to get away from her. To get some privacy to mourn the child that had never had a chance of making it. But he thought it was best to hear all that she had to say now so he wouldn't have to meet her again before the time came to escort her to the clinic.

"I got that internship I told you about on our second date. The one in Washington with the Governmental Relations. It starts next month."

"You've already accepted it?"

"Not yet, I wanted to tell you first. It really is a great opportunity for me."

Anakin gave a dry laugh and shook his head.

"What?" Padmé asked, confused of his reaction.

"We never even had the chance did we? Even if this hadn't happened. You were always going to take a job out of state while I had to stay here for three years. We would've broken up in any case."

Padmé shrugged. "Long distance relationships are hard. Even if we had decided to continue dating after me moving who's to say we wouldn't have broken up eventually. Maybe not immediately but even a few years from now."

"I did really like you Padmé." Anakin said and grabbed her small hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

Their eyes locked and she could see the sadness in his blue eyes. She was sure he could see it reflected on hers as well.

"I liked you too Anakin. So very much."

.

* * *

.

 **The same evening, few hours later**

Every time he felt overly angry or frustrated Anakin tended to do either two things, hit the gym or get wasted.

Usually he had enough of self-control to at least try a good long session of cross-fit first before resulting to give alcohol a go but this time he knew it to be useless. So after coming home from the park he had merely grabbed his wallet and then headed to his local bar.

Now, two hours and several shots later, the pain in his chest was coming less and less noticeable.

Anakin didn't know what was wrong with him. If it were any other guy, they would've been overjoyed with getting out of trouble this easily. Not having the girl they'd knocked up demand anything from them and even yet not actually wanting the child in the first place should've brought him instant relief instead of hurt and grief.

It wasn't as though he'd particularly wanted to become father at such young age or to be tied down so early when he'd still had so much to experience as a single man without responsibilities, but still Padmé's decision didn't feel right.

His anger was as much confusing. He wasn't angry at her, that much he knew. Despite not agreeing with her he still understood where she was coming from. Anakin reckoned he was angry at himself more than anything. Despite him taking all the precautions with Padmé that night, fate had still been a bitch to him.

It was also the feeling of complete powerlessness, that he could in no way change the series of events leading up to this moment or that he could in no way alter Padmé's feelings on the matter, which frustrated him to no end.

"Anakin?" A familiar voice spoke from behind him, pulling him away from his pity party.

He didn't bother turning as from his peripheral vision he could see Obi-Wan already waling next to him to pull out a chair, then seating himself on it and turning towards him.

Anakin, having taken a change from the shots, took a sip from his beer instead.

"How'd you know I was here?" Anakin managed to ask without too much slurring.

"I tried to call you but you weren't answering. Then I went to your dorm room and Rex told me you'd come here."

"Turned my phone off. Y'should've taken the hint that I wanted to be left alone."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"You and Padmé broke up, didn't you?"

Anakin gritted his teeth. Sometimes he just hated how well Obi-Wan knew him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really." Anakin replied.

If it was anything that Anakin disliked about his friendship with the older man it was that Ben could get annoyingly judgmental every time he felt Anakin had done something wrong. Most times he knew he deserved it, like throwing that party at his place without asking, but other times he just felt like he would've deserved Ben's understanding more than him lecturing on how he should act differently the next time.

Besides, what did it matter? After a week from now the whole disaster would be behind him as if it never happened. He and Padmé were going to the clinic and she was going to disappear from his life again soon after. For good this time.

Meanwhile he himself would go back to work as a part time mechanic and back to school where his friends waited him with all the booze and partying.

He would feel relieved, Anakin swore to himself. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but he had to eventually. Otherwise he didn't know what he was going to do.

.

* * *

.

 **The next weekend**

This was the day Padmé had been dreaming of ever since she was seven years old - her graduation day. And here she finally was, surrounded by all of classmates and sitting on one of the many chairs in the outdoor plaza and in front of the Tercentenary Theatre where the Commencement ceremony was about to start at any minute now.

Every detail was as it should've been. Her parents, sister Sola with her family and their grandparents were all here to cheer for her. She was also graduating on top of her class with exemplary grades and she had guaranteed herself a top notch internship in the capitol. It was perfect. Her life was perfect.

Even though it really wasn't and there were some heavy, even though figurative, rain clouds on top of her head.

Padmé could barely focus on following the ceremony. All the speeches and music performances from the big band just seemed to follow another without her really noticing. Then a loud cry, coming from behind her, startled her and made her lose all the little attention she'd been giving to another senior girl on the stage who was making her speech in full Latin, of all languages.

Without able to resist of turning around Padmé's eyes soon found the source of the noise.

A small baby, no doubt some young nephew or niece of another graduate, was screaming on top of their lungs in the arms of their mother who was trying her best to calm them down.

It seemed as if every small child under the age of twelve who Padmé saw these days was able to gain her sole attention in matter of seconds.

It was only natural she supposed, but it didn't mean it felt good.

Every time it happened her hands seemed to gain control of their own and they flew to cradle her stomach. Even though she had now mostly accepted the idea of having a beginning of a life inside of her it still made Padmé feel more conflicted than it should've, deriving from how determined she was on her decision to get rid of it.

She knew that the reason was also partly due to all the dreams she'd been having as of late.

Every night after she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep two children, a boy and a girl appeared. Sometimes they came separately, but most often than not, together. Sometimes they were full grown children or sometimes merely babies, but still their appearance remained the same.

They were the most adorable combinations of her and Anakin, she reluctantly had to admit. The boy had his blonde hair and blue eyes while the girl had her own brown eyes and thick long hair. They never spoke and the rest of the dreams were always hazy once she woke up so Padmé could never exactly tell what they'd been doing, but the all details of the children were always perfectly clear to her afterwards.

It was only logical to her mind, that her brain imagined the both possible results since she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl that the small fetus inside of her would've developed into given the chance.

Despite not remembering her dreams better it didn't stop Padmé, when she was awake, from imagining what she would've done, given the possibility of raising them. Without able to stop herself she pictured herself brushing the young girl's hair at evenings while singing to her the same lullaby Padmé's own mother had sung to her when she'd been the same age. And then there was the boy, so much like his father in looks and just as mischievous, who would give her the softest and the most perfect cuddles in the world.

Or if they were only babies Padmé imagined herself holding them close to her chest, kissing their heads and murmuring sweet nothings to their ears while they babbled to her in response.

Padmé had always had a soft spot for babies but these days whenever she saw one Padmé had the uncontrollable urge to just go to them, pick them up and breathe in that amazing smell they emitted.

It didn't help that the feeling was then always accompanied with sharp stab into her gut once she remembered her own situation. Instantly that made all the fluffy dreams explode like a balloon stabbed with a needle.

This time it was the deafening sound of applauds which caused her day dreams to evaporate and bring her back to reality. Before Padmé did even realize it, it was time for the graduating students to go up on the stage to receive their diplomas.

As she waited for her turn Padmé found herself wishing Anakin would've been here. Even though they'd only been dating a few weeks and though she hadn't yet introduced him to her parents, she would've liked to have him see her on a day that meant so much to her. He would've been proud of her, she was sure.

Padmé shook her head, hating the thoughts she was having. This was the most important day of her life and here she was wasting it away in some fantasyland. But no more. It was time to wake up and get over it. All it would take was one week and then the whole mess would be behind her for good. There was no use of letting it now ruin her mood.

"Padmé Naberrie!" The voice of the Chancellor called out from the stage.

Hearing the crowd applaud and her family cheer loudly from the midst of it Padmé's face broke out into a wide smile, only a small part of which was fake, and she stood up and began to make her way to the front.

She was going to feel better. Maybe not today or tomorrow but soon when everything went back to normal and she had no other things, like boys, to think of when she started her new job. Then she was going to be fine, Padmé told herself.

She just had to or else she didn't know what she was going to do.

.

* * *

.

 **Next Thursday**

They had kept no other contact after their meeting at the park, beside Padmé texting him the place and time for her appointment.

At ten in the morning Anakin arrived at the clinic with his bike and parked it a few spots away from Padmé's car, which had already been there before him. Turning the key in the lock he shut the motor, took his helmet off and swinging his left leg over the bike he dismounted it.

As Padmé had made no effort to get out of her car Anakin walked to the driver's side and knocked on the glass. Through it he could see her flinch and quickly turn her head left to look up at him.

The frown on her face only deepened at the sight of him and Anakin merely nodded her as hello.

In her seat she turned around again to grab her purse from the seat next to her and then opened the door before climbing out.

"How you've been?" Anakin asked, noticing the dark circles around her eyes. He knew he didn't look much better either after only sleeping a wink the past night.

"I've been better. But it's best to get this over and done with."

Anakin's fists tightened on his sides as he fought back some nasty words. Breathing in deeply he tried to calm himself down. A large part of him wanted to grab Padmé and drag her away to her car and drive them far away from the retched place. He fought the urge as it would have only resulted in her calling the cops, or worse her father, and it would surely have done no good in the long run anyway.

Silently they walked to the entrance where the electronic double doors slid open to let them inside.

Anakin hated the place at first sight. It was all clinical and reminded him of the hospital where his mother had once been emitted to after she'd had her wrist broken. He'd only been six years old and terrified after seeing his mother in such agony.

Padmé meanwhile barely noticed anything about the place. She had gotten no sleep that night, fearing that the two children from her dreams were coming back to haunt her for the last time and she had been in a sort of haze ever since the last night. It had been a miracle in itself she hadn't gotten to any accidents while driving there as she could barely remember the journey now.

The thoughts in her head were all aflutter, repeating themselves in circles all over and over again: the details about the logistics of moving to Washington next month, Anakin, the little boy and girl from dreams, her father proudly giving his speech at her graduation party, the new job…

It was Anakin's voice which seemed to manage to get through the fog.

"I think we should register over there." He said and Padmé turned to look at him pointing at the receptionist desk on their right.

Once that was over the young woman behind the counter pointed them at the sofas at the lounge and asked them to wait their turn. The doctor would come call them when he was ready.

They sat down, leaving a good fifteen inches between and remained silent. It wasn't until a soft sniffing sound coming from Padmé's direction that Anakin turned to look at her.

The devastated look on her face made him lose all his coldness towards her. Perhaps he'd misjudged her and this really was affecting her as badly as it was him. She just didn't show it as clearly as he did.

Anakin sifted closer to her and brought his left hand onto her shoulder. He was taken by surprise when Padmé only came closer to him and pressed herself into his chest while she rested her head against his shoulder. The sniffling continued so he only wrapped his other arm around her as well and hugged her into him.

"Shhh…It's going to be alright Padmé." Anakin murmured and stroke her back.

"But what if it's not? What if I'm making a mistake?" She managed to get out through her crying, which had now erupted into full on sobs.

Anakin looked down at her as Padmé pulled her head farther away from his shoulder so she could look up to his face.

"I-I don't…" He was about to say but the doctor's voice interrupted him.

"Ms. Padmé Naberrie? We're ready for you."

Padmé and Anakin heads snapped away from each other to look at the man who now stood in the doorway. He had undoubtedly seen many scenes like this but still it made them uncomfortable.

Anakin turned towards her and with his thumb and index finger he took a hold of her jaw and turned her head to look at him once more. The doctor could wait.

"Hey. You've been so brave these past months and I know you will get through this too."

He smiled as he saw her mouth fall open at his words. If she wasn't going to be brave enough for herself, it had to be him who helped her through it. Even though Anakin still felt wrong about the whole thing he knew that Padmé was only having cold feet and would eventually go through with it. He just wanted it to be over as quickly as possible so the pain wouldn't be prolonged for too long. For neither him or her.

Anakin lowered his arms from around her and instead clasped his hand left with her right one and stood up. She followed his action, but when he took the first steps towards the examination room, his head turned and his eyes still on her, Anakin saw that she wasn't about to follow him.

He took a step back closer her.

"Padmé?" He asked, confused about her behavior.

She offered him no excuse and only shook her head quickly from side to side while her free hand had come up to cup her mouth. Tears now came freely flooding from her eyes. After takin a deep breath she removed her hand from her mouth.

"I… I don't think I can do this!"


	8. Support

The rain kept drumming onto the roof of her car in a constant rhythm as Padmé and Anakin sat inside of it in silence. It had been Padmé who'd escaped out of the clinic first with Anakin hot in her tracks, and even though they had run into her car as fast as they could, the rain had still managed to soak into their hair and clothes, making them both slightly chilly.

"Are you sure, Padmé? We could still go back and re-schedule." Anakin finally asked throwing a glance at her.

"I- I don't think I can go back." She replied hesitantly, avoiding to him in the eye.

"I just want to know if you're serious about this. That this isn't some kind of short term decision? Do you really mean to keep it?" The hope in his voice was unmistakable.

Padmé's brought her palms to cradle her still flat stomach and she ran her fingers over it gently. Anakin's heartbeat fastened at the sight of it and he couldn't drag his eyes away.

"In my mind, I knew it would be the right thing to do for all of us, but back there… It was as though my heart was breaking when the doctor called my name and I knew the moment was coming when I'd lose the baby. It just felt so wrong." She sniffled.

"I know what you mean." Anakin nodded.

He desperately wanted to offer her some kind of comfort and support, maybe to take her hand in his and squeeze it, but he didn't know if it would be accepted by her. Then, noticing the goosebumps that had broken on the skin of her arms it wasn't long before he saw Padmé shivering from the cold. Without thinking Anakin pulled his grey sweater jacket off of himself and slightly bend towards her to drape it over her shoulders instead.

The gesture woke Padmé from her stupor and she, after some initial hesitation, just smiled faintly as she allowed the soft and warm garment to be placed on her.

"Thanks." She whispered and couldn't help but breath in little too deeply so she could smell the familiar scent of him that lingered on the clothing.

"So what do we do now?" Anakin asked.

"Hell if I know." She shrugged and turned her head towards the window to peer into the grey world.

.

* * *

.

 **A day later**

After sitting in the car yesterday for what felt like hours, Padmé, having been still too shaken up had ended up being driven home in her car by Anakin. It'd been late already so they'd parted ways soon after that. However, they'd agreed to meet the next day to discuss further about what they were going to do from now on. It was clear they now had even more new things to figure out since Padmé had decided to against all odds not to terminate the baby.

And there was the word she'd been resisting from using until now. The baby. _Her_ baby.

It wasn't just a fetus anymore, but a beginning of a lifeform that would change her entire life in both good and bad. Her first child was growing inside of her and despite the initial shock and distaste she was well on her way caring for that child.

Yesterday when she'd gotten home Padmé had even booked her first doctor's checkup. It was far too late for that already and she now dreaded the visit in fear of finding that her hesitation had cost her the baby's health. Of course, ever since finding about the pregnancy, she hadn't been drinking any alcohol nor had she never ever smoked, but the fear was still there that she'd might done something harmful for the baby unknowingly.

That first act towards her impending motherhood had also been her first wake-up call that there were some major things she'd need to sort out, financially. As she had booked the visit to the doctor it had come to her attention that her health insurance wouldn't cover the appointments related to her pregnancy. Instead she would have to either get an extension to her old health insurance or buy a new one entirely from another company. Which one would come the cheapest, she supposed.

And this appointment was just the beginning. There would have to be more of appointments once the pregnancy developed, when the child was born and when it started to grow up. And then it would need its own insurance as well. But what's more, these medical bills and insurances wouldn't even compare to the other expenses there would be. Diapers, clothes, toys, nursery furniture, food, daycare. The list went on and on.

Padmé, always having been a sensible in nature, had some savings on her account and she did have her small trust fund she'd received from her grandmother when Padmé had turned twenty-one, but those savings wouldn't last forever. Especially if she needed to get her own place to live on top of it all. But she most definitely would need to get a job. And not that dream internship in Washington, but something that would actually pay her.

But it would be all worth it, Padmé believed. Just to see her baby son or daughter grow up happy.

"Mom?" Padmé asked finding her mother in the kitchen pondering over a crossword puzzle and drinking her five o'clock tea.

"Yes dear?" Jobal asked absently as she stared down at the paper.

"Can I ask you something? But please don't get mad at me before I explain."

The tone of Padmé's voice made it evident that this was a serious matter, so Jobal took her reading glasses off of her nose and put them down with the pen.

"What's matter? Come and sit here next to me." She said and pulled a chair for Padmé to sit down.

"I know you and daddy are proud of what I've accomplished and that I got the internship, but I've been thinking if… If instead I would've decided to pursue something entirely different like arts or some more practical work, would you still be proud of me? Would you still have accepted my choice?"

"Oh darling, is this about your father? He's only excited about your prospects because you've voluntarily chosen this path for yourself and he wants to encourage you."

"But sometimes I feel like he'd be disappointed in me if I didn't fulfill his expectations. I think that if I would now choose something different to do with my life he'd never approve."

Jobal was quiet for a moment. "He can be an awfully stubborn and prideful man sometimes, but I believe his love for you would in the end overcome his…disappointment."

"I guess."

"What has made you think of this Padmé? Are you sincerely thinking of changing career? Until now you've been so sure of yourself and where you are going."

"Maybe something new in my life has caused me to question things."

"Is this whole thing about that boy you've been seeing? Anakin, I believe his name was." Jobal smiled.

Padmé's face reddened. "Maybe. He's just so… odd. He comes from a completely different background than me and it's as if he sees the world in an opposite way than I do."

"I knew it." Her mother nodded. "You've been acting unusual this whole past month. Your father was certain it was your finals, but I knew there was something more beneath the surface."

Padmé paled. "You noticed?"

"Of course I did. I'm your mother."

Padmé had to take a deep breath. She was nowhere ready yet to tell her mother about the baby and hearing that she'd come close to finding out about it on her own was unsettling. She was glad Anakin seemed to work as an excuse.

"Are you two going to try a long-distance relationship once you move to Washington? He's still in school, isn't he?"

"No. I'm not sure. It's complicated. _Very_ complicated."

And there was also that other thing, that from now on it wouldn't be just her and the baby, but indeed she would be linked to yet another human being for the rest of her life. Sure, the next eighteen years would be the timespan she'd be dealing with him the most but that connection between her and Anakin would continue until the rest of her life.

She didn't know what they were to each other besides the other parent of their child, but truth to be told Padmé already had a hard time dealing with the relationship between herself and her child. Her relationship with Anakin would have to be on the backburner for now until they'd come to an agreement how to raise their child. She just didn't need any more distractions and Anakin was definitely that.

But where her parents were concerned Padmé hoped they would understand her decision to keep the baby and postpone her career. Like Satine had said she could very well jump back onto the horse later on. It would be hard work but that had never scared her before.

And if Padmé allowed herself to be little selfish, she also wished that when her parents would accept the baby they would also be more open to let her live with them for the beginning at least. She desperately needed their support, both emotionally and financially.

"But what about you?" Padmé asked after coming out of her thoughts. "Would you accept it if I'd decide to do something completely different with my life?"

"I only want what's best for you. And for you to be happy."

" _But sometimes_ ", Padmé couldn't help but think, " _those things were not one and the same_."

.

* * *

.

"What's gotten you to come beggin' me for more hours? I thought you were a busy man now with your university courses and all?" Watto drawled from behind his work desk.

Anakin, standing in front of him, gritted his teeth. Ever since he'd started at MIT Watto had begun making snide comments, insinuating Anakin now thought himself too good to be working in a mere mechanic shop.

"I just need more money. That's all." Anakin shrugged as he swallowed his irritation.

Watto cocked an eyebrow. "Nuffin' illegal Ani-boy?"

Anakin huffed. "Of course not. I've been thinking of getting my own place and I need money for rent."

"Well…I'm afraid that at this particular moment there's not extra hours available. You know it's hard to find work even for you permanent employees. That's just the economic right now. " Watto spoke in a regretful voice that sounded nowhere near genuine. But…" He suddenly stopped as if he'd had a new idea all of a sudden.

"What?" Anakin grit out impatiently.

"Mhh.. Well there is one old customer. He owns his own amateur sports car team and likes to participates in car races around town. They're not exactly… How should I say…"

"legal?" Anakin finished. He'd worked for the old greaser enough years now to know that not every business transaction happening in the shop was exactly done by the law.

"If you want to call it that." Watto shrugged. "He's in need for someone to maintain his cars. They can pretty get banged up in action. But he wants it done off the book, if you know what I mean. And pays me well for keeping my mouth shut and not informing the cops."

"And you want me to work on the cars?"

"You and a few other guys." Watto nodded.

If Obi-Wan even know he was seriously thinking of doing some illegal work Anakin would never hear the end of it. He shook those thoughts from his mind since after all, the old man didn't have a kid on the way who'd need diapers, food, clothing and other expensive gadgets.

"So how much exactly would I get paid?" Anakin asked before he could help himself.

"Your usual hourly wage. What'd you expect?"

Anakin let out a laugh. "After you told me how well he pays you? Not gonna happen. Also since it's a risky job I want at least twice as that."

Watto seemed to mull over his suggestion for a moment. "You drive a hard bargain Ani-boy. Oh fine. But just because you're my favorite employee."

They shook hands and Anakin left the office, but with conflicting feelings. On one hand, he was glad he'd be getting more work hours with better pay so he could assist Padmé with the baby, but on the other he felt if he'd just made a mistake that would cost him later.

Watto, being an ex-prison convict, was not exactly a person whose business you'd want to get mixed up in.

After his shift was finished it was still a few hours before he was set up to meet with Padmé, Anakin decided to take a detour and go visit his mother and step-father on the outskirts of the city. He didn't know what drove him there but he just had this sudden need to talk with his mother.

After marrying Cliegg, Shmi had moved with him to a nice private house in the suburbs. Anakin was beyond happy that his mother finally had a solid home above her head, and that she'd found permanent work at a local restaurant where she worked as a hostess.

"Anakin!" Shmi exclaimed surprised but happy when she'd opened her front door to find her son behind it.

"Sorry." Anakin said sheepishly. "I should've called first. Is this a bad time?"

"Nonsense. You're my son and you can come see me anytime you want." His mother reassured him after engulfing him in a warm hug.

"Is Cliegg home?" He asked before stepping inside and taking of his jacket.

"No. He went to help Owen and Beru to set up their dishwasher and some other appliances. Their new house is finally getting ready and they can move in next week."

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that. Maybe I should call Owen and ask if they need any help moving in."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate that." Shmi said as she made her way to the kitchen. She knew whenever Anakin showed up he'd be hungry.

A half an hour later Shmi watched with a dreamy smile how her son gulfed down the last bits of her pot roast, potatoes and gravy. Never mind how old your child was it was always heartwarming to see them well nourished.

"So, how's life been? I saw Ben last Monday and he said he's hardly seen you. Although he wouldn't say why. Have you been working or just otherwise… occupied?"

Anakin blushed which he tried to hide with coughing. It was always uncomfortable when his mother would imply or straight on ask something to him about girls.

"It's fine, mom. I don't have any summer courses this year so I've been working more."

"And…"

"Well I've been going out with this girl." He admitted reluctantly, but continued immediately: "It's complicated. I'm not sure what we are to each other or if we're even together anymore. There's been some stuff between us that's making it difficult."

"Sounds familiar. I might've not finished university but I was young once too."

Anakin nearly groaned at her revelation. If she knew how much similar their situations really were his mother would surely kill him. He didn't know how he could ever tell him about Padmé and the baby, when he knew just how much it would disappoint and hurt his mother.

"What's her name?"

"Padmé." He sighed and couldn't help but smile a little. It was a really beautiful name. Just like its bearer.

"And what does she do?"

"She just graduated. From Harvard. A political science graduate."

When his mother didn't reply and just started at him with her brows raised Anakin groaned. "Oh not you too. Why does everyone act so surprised when I tell them. I'm studying at MIT for Christ sake! She's not that far out of my league."

Shmi laughed. "It's not that darling. It's just I've never seen you go for the academic kind. But that's wonderful. I'm sure she's a smart and sensible girl then. You think you'd might introduce me to her?"

"Like I said it's complicated. I'm not sure meeting each other's families is a smart choice right at this moment. "

"But you want to make it work?"

"I do. She's so great, mom. And I like her a lot."

"That's wonderful Ani." Shmi smiled. "But, tell me. Did you just come here to eat my entire pantry empty or was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh…well. I just wanted to see you. Whenever I'm not at school I'm either working, or studying, or seeing my friends and I realized that I haven't seen you in a while. Can't a son come by to see his mom without there being some ulterior motive?"

"Of course, but you just seemed a little loss when I saw you at my door."

Anakin rolled his eyes. No matter how much he'd try it seemed that nothing could get past his mother.

"I guess I've just been thinking lately. Of my childhood and how hard it was for you."

"Oh Ani. You know I wouldn't change one thing. I could never regret having you."

"No?"

"No. And you know it because I've told you thousands of times." Shmi said determinedly as she patted her son's hand resting on the dinner table. "But what has brought this on? Now that life has never been this good to us we shouldn't dwell on the past."

"I know, but since I've never asked about it before it's been bothering me lately. Mom, when you found out you were pregnant with me, why didn't you get an abortion while you had the chance? It would've changed so much. You could've finished college and get a better job and…"

"Ani." Shmi interrupted and took a deep breath. "When I found about you and I had lost contact with your father, your biological father, I was scared. Like I had never been in my life. But when I went to my first doctor's appointment and finally saw you on the scan and heard your heartbeat, I became a whole another person. I became a mother and nothing could stop me from loving you already there and then. And…I've never told you this before, but I think now would be the right time…"

"What is it?" Anakin asked curiously.

"I decided to give you up to adoption."

His eyes widened in shock at her words. He'd never heard this before. "You did what? How could you…"

"Anakin, you have to understand! I loved you more than anything and all I wanted was to give you as good life as possible. And sometimes, remembering your childhood, I still regret that I didn't. You see when I gave birth to you I just couldn't do it anymore. It would've felt like half of me would die if I gave you away."

"Well I'm happy you didn't and you can never think otherwise!" Anakin yelled and grabbed her hand to squeeze it reassuringly.

"And that's why I'm so happy for you. You have so a much better chance at achieving all those goals I never did."

Anakin gulped. "You place so much trust in me. I'm afraid if I'd disappoint you, you'd be devastated."

"You're a good a boy Ani. I doubt there's anything you could do that would disappoint me."

Until now Anakin had been as much certain, but he wasn't so sure anymore. One thing _was_ for sure though. He'd never give up his child for adoption and he hoped Padmé wouldn't ask of it of him either.

He didn't know what it was but already Anakin wanted to do more for his unborn child. He'd already taken more hours at work so he could better provide for Padmé and the baby. But there was surely more he could do. Perhaps he'd just need to talk with Padmé first and find out where and how they were going to go on from here. Maybe it was because he himself had never had a father growing up, that Anakin never wanted to disappoint his own child in that regard.

"And there's one other thing I'd like to tell you about." Shmi spoke after he'd had some time to adjust to finding out about his near adoption.

"Oh god what is it now?" He groaned. "Don't tell me you've known where my father was this entire time." He said half jokingly.

Shmi let out an uncomfortable laugh but shook her head.

"No. The thing is…Now that you've finally started to take girls seriously I think it's time for you to have something that my own mother gave me when I was a little younger than you."

"Oh…" Anakin said curiously. He'd known that his mother and his grandparents had had a bad falling out when Shmi had told them about her pregnancy. They'd been shocked when she'd told them she would keep the baby and raise it herself. What's more she'd also refused to marry some man her father had wanted in effort to minimize the scandal Shmi had caused by falling pregnant by a man who'd had no intention to marry her.

Anakin waited as Shmi left the kitchen and went upstairs. She returned shortly and in her hand she held a small black box.

"My mother, some years before she and my father banished me from the house gave me this." Shmi said as she sat down again and slid the box on the table closer to Anakin.

Suspiciously he opened the box and gasped when he saw what was inside. It was a delicate golden ring, with a cluster of small diamonds sprinkled on top of it.

"That's an engagement ring. It's been in my family for generations as it passes along to the eldest child. I never used it since Cliegg wanted to buy me a new one." Shmi smiled tenderly. "He said I'd deserve something completely my own."

"What do you want me to do, mom?" Anakin gave out a nervous laugh. "You want me to propose to someone?"

"No! Of course not. You're far too young. I just wanted to give you that in case you ever, preferably some years from now, meet someone you want to give it to."

"Thanks mom." Anakin said as he took the ring between his thumb and forefinger and eyed the glimmering jewels deep in thought.

.

* * *

.

Anakin and Padmé met at her house that evening meanwhile her parents were attending some business event of Ruwee's company. He arrived shortly ahead of time and parked his motorcycle on its familiar place. She opened the door for him with a nervous smile and Anakin couldn't help but feel his own nerves jumping up and down inside him at the sight of her.

"You still haven't changed your mind, right?" Anakin blurted after they'd climbed upstairs and Padmé had closed her room door after them.

She turned to look at Anakin who once more seemed to engulf the room with his towering presence. He looked quite absurd in fact, in the middle of all the pink and lavender.

"No." She said.

Padmé felt a little guilty when she saw him sigh and his shoulders dropped their tension. This was undoubtedly even more difficult situation for him in that aspect that he had only little control when it came to decide for the baby, as it was her who was carrying it. Padmé knew that it would've killed her not to be in charge of a situation as important as this one. She would need to keep his feelings in my mind from now one.

"I haven't changed my mind. In fact, I already made an appointment for the first checkup."

"Yeah?" Anakin asked, furrowing his brow.

The look made Padmé realize maybe she should've consulted with him first and that he might be upset with her.

"It's Wednesday afternoon. I'm sorry. I should've realized to ask you if the time suited you as well. I can try to re-book it."

"No. It's alright. I finish my shift at one that day so it's okay. Although it would be nice to talk these things through together first."

"I know that and I'm sorry." Padmé offered him an apologetic smile as she sat down on her bed. "From now one we will do these things together."

She waved her hand to Anakin as an offer for him to take and sit down on the chair in front of her desk. He complied and pulled the chair to face her bed and sat down on it.

"I guess I'm still getting used to the idea that it's not me alone who gets to decide what to do with the baby. I've always liked to be in charge of my dealings, but It's different now. Since the baby is half yours I can't make all the decisions myself." She explained further, wanting him to understand her point.

Anakin felt assured by her words. It seemed she was willing to accept his presence in their child's life.

"So, you mean…you really want me to be part of it's life?"

He knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care. He wanted a verbal confirmation out of her. Anakin knew that it would've ben so easy for Padmé to turn her back on him and to disallow him ever seeing his child. With her parents and their money, she wouldn't need him at all.

"Yes, I do. You're a good man Anakin and I would never want my child to not know its father. And yes, I want you to have a say in all this as well. I'm sorry if I seemed cold and disapproving before but I guess I just didn't want to hear anything you said about keeping the baby. I was afraid you'd change my mind."

"I'm glad you did."

"And I do want you around for another reason. It maybe selfish of me but I don't think can do this alone." Padmé's voice wavered as she spoke.

She'd tried keeping her anxiety at bay but ever since she'd left that clinic yesterday she'd been terrified. Now that her well thought plan of aborting the baby and continuing her career was in shatters her whole future was uncertain. In effort to stop her tears Padmé wiped her eyes with her palms. It was slightly embarrassing for her to do this in front of Anakin, but he was the only one she had at the moment.

"Sorry. I don't know if it's the hormones, but…"

"It's alright." Anakin said as he hesitantly rouse from the chair and sat down next to her so that no space was left between them. He draped his left arm around her and rested it on her left shoulder.

"You can cry all you want. I know this must scare you because, well it scares me as well. Like hell to be honest."

She giggled and hesitantly rested her head against his shoulder. Encouraged by this Anakin in turn brought his right hand to rest on top of hers which was laying on her thigh. It felt fantastic to finally to be able to touch her again.

"I took more hours at work." Anakin blurted. "I should be getting enough money so that we might be able to rent our own place."

Padmé shifted her position so she could look him in the eye. "But what about when fall comes and you will eventually have to cut those back because of your university courses."

"I could always…" Anakin tried but was cut of by Padmé.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You're not cutting back school so that you could work more."

"I just thought that if we had our own apartment it would be easier. And if I'd get a permanent job we'd have nothing to worry about."

Padmé's head shot up from his shoulder in shock. "Oh Anakin. But that would mean you dropping out entirely. Don't you see how terrible that would be? And besides if you'd finish school you'd be able to get work as an engineer and ear much more than you'd ever would as a mechanic. It's only a few years more."

"But what would we do in the meantime? We need more money now." He asked frustrated.

"For one, I think it would be best I'd stay living with my parents." She replied hesitantly.

"Do you mean even after the baby's born? But how would I…How would I see the baby?"

"You could always come see us here. You'd be welcome anytime you want!" She tried to reason with him but could see it made no result. His jaw had tightened and she felt his body tense.

Anakin had not seen that one coming. It'd been a no brainer for him that where Padmé and baby went, he went as well.

"But…That's so unfair!" He yelled out and flinched a little at how childish he sounded.

"How else do you think we'd manage?!" Padmé couldn't help but raise her own voice as well at his indignation. "I'm soon so pregnant that I can't work and besides who would even hire someone who'd soon leave for maternity leave. I'm fully intending to get a job, but it has to wait when the baby's born and even then, we need someone to look after it before it's old enough for daycare."

"We could move into my mother and stepfather's place. There's extra room above the garage that we could make into a small apartment." He said hopefully.

Padmé shook her head. The mere thought was off putting. "No. I'm sure they are nice people but it would just be…too humiliating for me."

"They would understand, Padmé. You know my mother went through the same as you and she'd never think bad of you. And neither would Cliegg."

"But I need my parents, Anakin." Padmé pleaded. "I'm shamed to admit it but, I'm so scared that I need their support right now."

Anakin sighed. "Alright. Just calm down. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for." He said and tightened his hold of her since he could feel her shaking.

"Maybe we should take it one day at a time. For now. It's still months before the baby will be here and we will have time to sort out things before that." Padmé said after she'd calmed down.

"Okay." He agreed. "I just want you to know that no matter what you'll always have my support. I'm never leaving you or the baby so you'll have nothing to fear."

"Thank you, Anakin." She said looking up at him. "You know I'm really glad it's you who's the father of this child. Even though we haven't known each other that long."

"I…feel the same way." Anakin replied hoarsely and he reached his hand to swipe some errant curls out of her face. "I couldn't have asked more beautiful angel to be the mother of my child."

.

* * *

.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Even though they're both adults Anakin and Padme are still young and feel a need for their parents' support :) Next up: the 1st doctor's appointment_


	9. Surprising News

_**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Here's my present for you. :) Thank you all for your reviews for the previous chapter.**_

.

* * *

.

Waiting for the day of the doctor's appointment to come seemed like ages for both Padmé and Anakin, but inevitably enough they found themselves parked in front of the South Shore Hospital complex on Wednesday afternoon.

Wanting only the best for care for the baby and herself Padmé had spent an evening researching suitable hospitals where she could go have her antenatal doctor's appointments in. Based on multiple positive reviews posted online she'd ended up with this place, whose staff came highly recommended and the equipment was set to be world class. An added bonus was that the hospital was seventeen miles out of the city so she hadn't as big chance of running into someone she knew, as she had in the inner city.

As usual, they'd come by Padmé's car as she had picked up Anakin from work after his shift. The ride hadn't been as silent as their last but the conversation still wasn't plentiful, since they were having rather mixed feelings about the visit. Naturally they were excited to talk with the doctor about the things concerning the baby, but it was the newfound responsibility for another life that made them nervous as well.

Padmé had been there at the hospital once already, a few days ago, to give her urine and blood samples to be tested. It was part of the physical exam the doctor would perform for her today. Today however they'd find out the results of those tests, and if there was something wroing concerning the baby. Hence their nervousness.

After checking in at the reception Padmé and Anakin were directed to the third floor where the maternity care unit was based in. When they arrived, they found the waiting room fairly empty except a few other couples who were waiting their turn for other obstetricians.

It was a place neither of them really felt like they belonged in.

Anakin for one couldn't help but notice the age difference between them and the other couples. By his looks, he might have even passed for as the eldest child of the couple in their forties, sitting by the window. Padmé on the other hand was assaulted with a slight sting to her heart when she saw the open displays of affection between the couples. It was clear they were either married or otherwise in committed relationship, whereas she was accompanied by a man she'd had a one night stand with that had resulted in her getting knocked up.

But as she glanced at Anakin, Padmé reckoned she could've ended up much worse too. At least she had the father supporting her, a fact that wasn't always given in every pregnancy.

If they looked out of place to the other couples they couldn't tell as the other people in the room were too focused on talking to their partners to notice what went on outside their little bubbles. After getting over their initial hesitation Padmé and Anakin sat down onto two nearest available seats to wait for their obstetrician to call on them as they still had about fifteen minutes before their scheduled time.

Padmé reached for a baby magazine laying on one of the sofa tables and began leafing through it. She wasn't really paying any close attention to it as her stomach was throwing somersaults in anticipation.

"Did you know our baby is only three inches long and weighs nearly a one ounce?" Came Anakin's sudden exclamation from some distance away from her.

Padmé lowered her paper only to find him standing on the other side of the room in front of some poster that depicted, what she could tell from her distance, different sized fetuses.

"Uhm.. Yeah, I've read about it."

"It's the size of pea pod! That's really small." Anakin said in a faraway voice as he peered closer to the poster.

"I know."

"And her skin is so translucent you can see her organs!"

"Anakin…" Padmé began as she noticed her baby father was starting to gain the other people's attention as well as hers.

"And did you know her head is one third of her body in size. That looks so weird!".

"Anakin would you please come sit here? You're bothering the others!" Padmé hissed at him after she heard some man chuckling. It seemed like she already had a child of her own.

"It's alright, miss." The man in question said good naturedly as Anakin sat back down next to her. "It's your first one I take it?"

"Yeah." Anakin admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"I could tell. On the first time it seems like there is always new information coming in. When it's your fifth baby, like ours, you learn not to stress out over small things." The man laughed.

Padmé and Anakin didn't know how to respond so they just smiled politely. Silence soon settled between them again as he picked up a magazine of his own from the table and began to read. It wasn't only until a few minutes passed that her brain caught up with what he'd just said.

"Anakin?" She said lowering the magazine to her lap.

"Hmm?"

"You said… her?"

"What?" Anakin asked confused as he threw the magazine away and turned to look towards her.

"When you told me about the fetus you said her. Repeatedly. Do you think it's a girl?"

"Well… sort of, yeah." He confessed and rubbed his neck in what Padmé had learned by now to mean he was feeling self-conscious.

"You've already been thinking of its gender?"

"Haven't you?"

"I've been so busy panicking that I haven't really given it a thought." Padmé chuckled slightly uncomfortably.

"Oh. But now that you think about it… Which one do _you_ think it is?"

Padmé considered the question for awhile as her hand lowered to her stomach and she rubbed it gently. An image of that small blond hair boy with bright cerulean eyes from her dreams suddenly surfaced into her mind.

"A boy." She said without hesitation.

Anakin let out a booming laugh.

"What!?" Padmé asked confused.

"It's just like you to try and contradict me."

"I wasn't…" Padmé started but burst into giggles after she saw his teasing smile. "It's called mother's instinct. You will soon learn nothing can beat it. What makes you think it's a girl?"

"May I?" Anakin asked as he pointed to her middle.

"Sure."

Padmé's heartbeat quickened when she felt his large and warm hand settle on her stomach. It was just hormones, she tried convincing to herself. She was only reacting to him like this because she hadn't been with anyone for months ever since that night with him.

"Whenever I think of the baby I just find myself thinking of this little girl with your brown hair and eyes." He murmured as his fingers drew calming circles across the barely noticeable bump.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but were startled apart only when a loud voice spoke out to them.

"Ms. Naberrie?"

Padmé and Anakin flew up from their seat and turned towards the doctor who'd come to call on them. Dr. Unduli, the obstetrician, was a kind but professional looking woman and instantly Padmé had a good impression of the woman. It helped that she'd also read some convincing stories of her online so she hoped she wouldn't end up being disappointed. The last thing she needed was a person, so close to her during her pregnancy as her doctor, judging her.

"Hello. I'm doctor Luminara Unduli. It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Naberrie." The woman said as she shook hands with Padmé. Then she turned to Anakin who was standing behind Padmé. "And you must be the father, Mr.?"

"Anakin Skywalker." Anakin replied and shook his hand with the doctor. He hoped that despite him not being in a committed relationship with the mother of his oncoming child, as the other men in the waiting room, doctor Unduli wouldn't treat him any different.

"Sit down please." Doctor Unduli spoke after the three had retreated into her office and she'd closed the door behind her. Padmé and Anakin took the offered two seats in front of the desk while the doctor sat down behind it.

"I've received the test results of your blood and urinary tests, Ms. Naberrie, but I would like for us to have a little conversation before we get to your results and your physical exam." The doctor said after pulling up Padmé's information from her computer.

"Uhm. Sure of course." Padmé replied little unsurely.

If the doctor didn't wish to discuss the results with her until sooner, did it mean there was nothing majorly wrong?

"I just want to ask you how you've been doing so far with your pregnancy? As you will see, in prenatal care the emotional wellbeing of the mother is as important as the physical. That is why I want to make sure there isn't anything bothering you."

Padmé nodded. She'd known that already and was hopeful it would finally relieve the anxiety she'd been feeling the past few months.

"Well…I…" Padmé started but found it hard for her to continue. To actually voice her own fears and negative feelings she'd felt when she'd found out, was uncomfortable. Even more so when she was speaking to a complete stranger. "Dr. Unduli…"

"It's alright." The older woman reassured her. "You have no need to be afraid to speak even your most uncomfortable thoughts. I've seen all kinds of mothers here and the one thing I always tell them is to not feel guilty for not being over the moon all the time about motherhood. And you're welcome to call me Luminara. There is no need for formalities here. And I'm not here to judge you either. It's important we gain trust for each other."

It was then that Padmé felt Anakin grabbing her hand underneath the table and give it a squeeze. It gave her the strength to continue speaking.

"In that case, you can call me Padmé. And the thing is that for the past few months I didn't even want this baby. But last week I changed my mind and ever since I've been terrified if I've done something to harm it."

"Have you been consuming alcohol or other harmful substances during your pregnancy?"

"No! Of course not. I was just under so much stress and it can't have been good for the baby. And I'm almost thirteen weeks pregnant. I should've booked an antenatal appointment sooner."

"Have you felt any pain in your abdomen during this time? Have you had any blood coming out?"

"Well…no." Padmé confessed and from her peripheral vision she could see Anakin coming more relaxed.

"In that case I doubt there's anything acutely wrong. You would've noticed it if there was. Normally at the first check up we give you a physical exam and then talk more about the pregnancy. The first ultrasound screening doesn't usually takes place after the first trimester in cases there isn't a high risk for any compilations due to past pregnancy issues or family history. I understand this is your first pregnancy is it not?"

"Yes. And there hasn't been any pregnancy complications in my family."

"That's good. And I'm glad to tell you we didn't find anything alarming in your test results so you can rest at ease. However, I think we can fit in an ultrasound screening for today, just to calm both of your minds. You would have it soon anyway since you're beginning the second trimester."

"I'm sure we'd both appreciate that, doctor." Anakin nodded and turned to see Padmé looking instantly relieved. "Do you think it's possible to find out the gender already?" He asked as he turned back to the older woman.

The doctor smiled at the apparent enthusiasm. "Well the earliest time we can find that out is twelve weeks and since you're at thirteen I'd say we can try if you wish to."

"Padmé?" Anakin asked as he turned towards her. She could practically see his eyes blazing in excitement and what kind of monster would she be to extinguish it.

"I'd like that too." She said smiling back.

Unduli then proceeded to make a phone call to reserve them an examination room with the proper equipment. Luckily there was one free and the matter was settled.

"Now then…" She continued after ending the call." has there been anything else concerning you?"

"It's just that the pregnancy was so unexpected that I feel uncertain how we're supposed to go on from here. I just graduated and Anakin is still at university. We have no other place to bring the baby into than the homes of our parents."

"You're not the first young expectant couple I've seen who's been taken by surprise, but most important now is that you, as the mother…." She nodded towards Padmé. "should feel comfortable about the choices you will make in terms of your living arrangements and such. The pregnancy itself will be the most stressful experience you will ever face so you need to make sure everything else in your life is stress free. Isn't that right, dad?"

Anakin was jolted by the doctor's words. It was the first time someone else than himself had used that name for him. It felt oddly warming he had to admit.

"Yes, of course. I will do anything in my power so that Padmé won't have to deal with any extra burdens."

"Good. Because oftentimes it's difficult for upcoming fathers to fully understand the things the mother is going through with the pregnancy and birth. That's why communication is a key to a healthy relationship between the parents and she will need your full support."

"I'm fully committed to Padmé and the baby, I assure you." He spoke heatedly, not of frustration but of want to convey his meaning better.

"That's reassuring to hear, but it's not me you need to proclaim it to. It's Padmé. And remember that actual deeds speak louder than words when it comes for fathers taking care of the mothers."

"I will."

"I'm happy you have a good support system, the both of you, but if you're ever forced to leave your parents' home or wish to do it yourself, there is a national organization that offers apartments for young families. It's usually meant for parents with small children who don't have a formal education but since neither of you aren't in full time jobs, you would be qualified as well."

"I…" Padmé was about to answer but was cut off by Anakin.

"I'm sure that's not necessary. If it ever came to it, I can find a job to support my fam… I mean both Padmé and our child."

"But Anakin…" Padmé tried but was only met with a shook of his head.

"I've been to those places when I was a kid and I don't want my child to feel like a charity case. Besides my mom would never kick us out of her house even if your parents would."

Padmé turned back to the doctor ignoring him. "Thank you for telling us, Luminara. It's good to know we have options. Anakin and I will talk about that later I'm sure." She said and threw a sharp side-glance at him.

Anakin didn't respond to her remark, just stayed stubbornly quiet.

"Of course it's entirely up to you. But let me assure you Mr. Skywalker…or if I may call you Anakin?" When he nodded and she continued. "In these days with the current financial situation it's normal to ask for help. There shouldn't be any stigma in it. The housings have improved a great deal this past decade and they appear no different from normal. The only difference is that the rent is much cheaper as part of it is taken care by the organization."

After she'd given Padmé a few leaflets dr. Unduli went on to ask further questions about both her and Anakin's current feelings and thoughts concerning the baby. When she was satisfied there wasn't anything more troubling the pair she moved on.

"How's your morning sickness been?" The doctor asked.

"It was pretty awful the first two months but it's getting better." Padmé shrugged.

Anakin felt a stab of guilt in his gut at the knowledge. There he had been, going on with his life completely in the dark about her struggle. The pregnancy would in no way affect him physically, only her and that was why he would need to step up his game. He made a mental note to go by the library when he went home later today to borrow some books. He was sure that by knowing more about pregnancy and the problems it would cause Padmé later he'd be better equipped to provide relief for her.

"For half of the expectant women morning sickness ends at fourteen weeks but for many it's not until after that." The doctor simply replied.

"Isn't there something to make it feel easier?" Anakin asked.

"There's many things women can do themselves, like eating well proportioned meals regularly during the day so their stomachs won't go empty, avoiding food that are high with fat, avoid laying down right after meals, but I'm sure you know this already Padmé?"

"Yes. I've done some research." Padmé nodded.

"Next we'll go to through your test results. Like I said there wasn't anything alarming found in them, but there's something I want to ask - Have you been feeling unusually tired or weak lately?"

"A little." She shrugged. "Somedays I feel so worn out I need to have a nap in the middle of the day."

"That may be because your blood levels are slightly under what we'd like. It's nothing serious… "she assured them after seeing Padmé's worried expression. "anemia is perfectly usual during pregnancy and luckily it's easy to take care of it. It's only a sign of there not being enough red blood cells in your body for you and the baby, so you just need to begin taking vitamins and iron supplements during your pregnancy." The doctor said and typed Padmé the receipts for the vitamins and other pills on her computer. After printing them out she gave them to her with a prompt to go pick them up already today.

"I think we should move onto the physical exam next. Does the father want to stay or…" Unduli asked as her gaze shifted between the couple in front of her.

Anakin turned to Padmé, who seemed hesitant. "I can go if you want…" He suggested and was almost ready to get out of his seat but Padmé's shake of head had him stop.

"No. It's alright. I want you to stay." She responded. "I want you to be part of this pregnancy and I think this will help you understand it better. And help better understand what _I'm_ going through." Padmé gave him a small smile which he returned, thankful for her consideration.

"Shall we start with the gynecological exam ? What was the last time you've had a papa smear test done, Padmé?"

Anakin blushed at the question. This was way out of his comfort zone so when Unduli went to pull a screen in front of the examination table so Padmé could go and change her clothes for a hospital gown, Anakin stood up and immersed himself with the 3-D cross-section model of a pregnant woman's stomach with an attachable fetus inside it, standing on a side table. This way his back would be towards the examination table and he could make his best effort to drown out the discussion between Padmé and dr. Unduli as they did…whatever they were supposed to do. Even though Padmé had asked him to stay during her examination Anakin was sure that this part he was allowed to miss. He'd tune back in for the regular physical examination.

After the gynecological, pelvic and normal physical examinations were over Luminara came back to her desk to talk with Anakin while Padmé changed into her own clothes. After Padmé rejoined them the doctor began to ask more about both of the parents' medical family history.

It was another sore spot for Anakin.

"I never knew my father so I'm not sure about that part of my medical history. Will it be a problem? He asked concerned. Even though he wasn't suffering in any family related diseases it didn't mean that something couldn't jump over a generation and manifest in his child.

"In that case I would advise you to have some more testing done so if there are some issues that are likely to appear due to your genetic factors we can detect them early on."

More than half an hour went by as the doctor went on to tell them about the tests they'd need to have as the pregnancy developed, and she also talked about the things Padmé would need to consider related to her nutrition and other lifestyle choices so the baby would grow as healthy as possible.

"So now that's all done with would you like to know your due date? The doctor asked after her speech.

Padmé gulped. Imagining the baby here in the real world was still so very hard for her. Futilely she wished that science would've improved so much that she'd be able to stay pregnant for a few years more and only give birth to when she was ready. But as it wasn't possible she might as well hear the date so she could get prepared for it.

"It's in December, right?" She asked, already having done her math.

"Yes, according to your last date of period your due date will be 15th of December. Congratulations it looks like you will get a wonderful Christmas gift this year!" The doctor beamed at the couple.

To Anakin it felt so surreal that when last Christmas he'd been spending half of the holiday at his mother and Cliegg's place and the other drinking with his mates in the city, this year he'd more than likely spend it with two whole new people he hadn't even met yet last Christmas. And what's more, he'd spend it with surrounded in smelly diapers.

He found that the thought didn't make him nearly as annoyed as it could've.

.

* * *

.

"Just wait in here for a moment. I will come back soon but in the meantime if you Padmé could lay down on the examination table then we can start right away when I return." Unduli said to Anakin and Padmé after she'd lead them to the other examination room with the ultrasound screening equipment. The room was slightly smaller than her office and looked more like a preparation room with its tiled floor and walls. In the corner was a large machine and next to it, the examination table.

"Do you still think it's gonna be a boy?" Anakin asked after Padmé had settled onto the table.

"I'm positive. But truthfully I don't care which one it is. I only want it to be healthy, you know."

"Yeah me too. I'd be equally happy for it to be either one."

"Even though you won't get to braid her hair every morning?" She said teasingly as she watch Anakin seat himself down onto a chair next to her.

He was about to make a snarky remark but was interrupted by the doctor who'd come back holding a small tube in her hand.

"So…are you excited to see the baby?" Doctor Unduli asked as she squeezed out a small amount of gel from the tube so she could lather Padmé's stomach with it. The substance was cool and made Padmé shiver as it came into contact with her skin.

Anakin and Padmé nodded.

"Well let's see then!" Unduli said as she turned the machine on and placed the probe on top of Padmé's stomach. As she began moving it the screen came to life. "There we have your uterus on the screen. Now we only need to find the little inhabitant."

Both Padmé and Anakin held their breath as neither could take their eyes off of the screen, so determined were they to spot the baby before the other. Feeling her earlier excitement getting partly clouded by nervousness Padmé reached for Anakin's hand which he'd raised to the edge of the examination table she was laying on. He squeezed it back and turned to Padmé to give her a reassuring smile.

"Now there we have it!" Unduli's voice made both of their hearts lurch as she pointed at the screen. Anakin whipped his head back towards it, but to his disappointment the baby looked nothing but another grey spot.

Padmé must've seen something different though since she squeezed his hand even tighter.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "That's our baby!" She then laughed and turned her head towards him. "Look Anakin!" She pointed at the screen.

"Yeah I see it." Anakin whispered back and bend over to kiss her forehead. Even though he couldn't really make a difference between his baby and other some other blob on the screen, it was seeing Padmé's reaction that made him emotional as well.

"No, you're lying I can tell!" Padme huffed and lifted her hand again towards the screen. "Look now." She said and pointed at the blob.

"Yeah?" Anakin replied, following her finger.

"This is the head." She said made a circling movement with her finger before making another, slightly larger one next to it. "And this is the body, see?"

Anakin found himself empty for breath. Now that she'd pointed it out he could really see the small body of the baby.

"Oh god." He gasped.

"Ready to find out the gender?" Unduli asked as she turned to Padmé and Anakin.

"Yes, but we both just want it to be healthy. We don't have a preference. Anakin is sure it's a girl though." Padmé said and threw a smirk at Anakin.

"And she thinks it's a boy." He replied laughing.

"Can you tell which one it is already?" Padmé asked.

"Let's me just check something first…" The older woman said as she bent over towards the screen.

"What is it?" Anakin asked. He didn't like how the doctor's brows had furrowed as she kept moving the probe on Padmé's stomach.

"Something wrong, doctor?" Padmé asked with her voice unusually high

Finally, after some more agonizing minutes the doctor's face cleared. "Everything's completely fine with the baby. But it seemed you were both correct in guessing the gender. It is both!"

"What?!" Padmé and Anakin both exclaimed.

"You mean our baby is both sexes?" Anakin ground out. The doctor wasn't making any sense to him and the whole situation was getting bizarre.

"No. No… Nothing like that. I only mean you're going to have one of each. A boy _and_ a girl." The doctor explained and smilingly pointed at another blob on the screen, identical to the one next to it. They didn't know how they'd missed it before.

"W-What… do you mean… there's _two_ babies in there?" Padmé stammered.

"Congratulations, you're having twins." The doctor smiled to the flabbergasted looks on both parents' faces.

"T-twins." Anakin choked out. He knew what the word meant but at that precise moment the meaning refused to settle into his brain.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeats as well?" The doctor asked as she pressed a button on the side of the machine. Instantly the room was filled with two steady sounds of beating hearts, with slightly different rhythms.

It was the most beautiful sound Padmé or Anakin had ever heard.

.

* * *

.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **At first I wasn't about to have them find out the gender and the twins yet, but because in RL the doctor would've found out about those things earlier than 13 weeks of pregnancy, I decided to make this realistic. Also can you tell what else is special about the due date, 15th of December? Well it's the premiere of Episode VIII next year if you didn't know already. :D**_

 _ **By the way has anyone else seen Rogue One already? If not then you have to go see it. The ending especially was superb.**_


	10. An Offer

"Three out of one hundred."

"What?"

"The odds of having twins. It's three out of hundred. Did you know that?"

"No… I did _not_." Padmé gritted out between her clenched teeth.

"The number's gone up seventy-six percent in the last thirty-seven years." Anakin answered, his gaze fixed on the screen of his phone. "So it could be that twins are common on my father's side of the family, or that we were just lucky."

"Lucky?!" Padmé cried out and turned her head away from the road to throw an angry look at Anakin, sitting on the passenger side of the car. "How can you call this _lucky_!?"

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"This is a disaster!" She yelled again and gripped the driving wheel even tighter. "Actually no…Before I thought that having a one child would be a disaster but now this…."she laughed and pointed at her belly "this is the end of the world!"

"And here I thought I was the dramatic one." Anakin groaned and rolled his eyes, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"I have every right to be dramatic." Padmé hissed.

"Of course you do. But you're missing out the one good thing."

"Like what? Tell me one good thing that will come out of this."

At Anakin's silence Padmé turned to look at him.

"A child. A whole new child. Ours." He murmured, catching her eye.

She sighed, turning her head back to the road. Of course he'd see it that way. It was just like when he first found out about the baby. What else could she expect?

"Yes." Padmé admitted. "And that also means double the trouble. We need twice as much money to take care of it and twice as much attention to give it… them." She corrected. Padmé didn't know how much time it would take her to remember it.

"But they're twins. They can share lots of things." Anakin tried to reason.

"That's what everyone thinks, that having a second child wouldn't be as taxing because there's the first one too. But let me just tell you, you'd change your mind pretty fast if you met Ryoo and Pooja."

"Who?" Anakin asked, his brows furrowed.

"My sister Sola's children."

"Ah. Well I suppose I wouldn't know. I don't exactly know lots of kids."

The journey continued in silence. Anakin thought he was still in shock about the news as he was feeling rather numb and emotionless at the moment. He was sure that when the realization would really sink in he'd either have a good cry of laugh over the matter, followed by a whole re-organization of his previous thoughts about what he would do once the baby – now _babies_ \- would come.

He reckoned Padmé was feeling the same as she had yet to explode on him like she'd done before. Until now she'd just snapped at him, not that he blamed her of course. It was only natural.

"What _are_ we going to do!?" Padmé roared unexpectedly and made even Anakin flinch.

There it is, he thought sarcastically.

"I mean this changes _everything_." Padmé continued and Anakin could see her tearing up.

"Pull over."

"What?" She sobbed as she brought her other hand to wipe away her tears which were now streaming down her face in an alarming speed.

"You're having a panic attack. Pull over to that parking lot." He said sternly and pointed to her left.

After Padmé had turned off the road and parked her car, her head fell to on top of her hands resting on the steering wheel. She felt his hand settle on her back and rubbing it gently.

"Everything's gonna be alright." He hushed her. "It won't seem like it right now but things always work out somehow in the end. Just trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"It's going to be so hard!" She cried as she straightened and turned to look at Anakin with her teary eyes. "I don't even know how to take care of a _single_ baby but now there'll be two human lives that depend upon me. What if I do something wrong and I kill them!?"

"You're not alone, Padmé." Anakin yet again reminded her. "We will figure things out together. Besides you're too smart to do any harm to them."

"But I'm scared." She whimpered.

Anakin was too, more than ever before in his life, but it would be of no use to tell her that now. So instead he pulled Padmé into his arms. She accepted his embrace although it took her a few seconds to really relax into it.

She continued her sniffling and Anakin could feel the moisture coming through his t-shirt on the spot on his shoulder where she was resting her head, but he didn't mind. He just kept rubbing her back comfortingly as he patiently waited for her to calm down.

Eventually she did and pulled her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She sniffled as with she wiped the last remains of her tears from her eyes. "I don't know what came over me like that. I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"Don't apologize. I understand how you feel. And from now I want you to continue be open with me. There shouldn't be any hiding away our feelings from each other."

"Guess you're right. But I don't understand how you're so calm about this."

"I'm still in shock. It'll get to me later and I'll probably end up calling you in the middle of the night panicking." He smirked.

She laughed. "I think that would only be fair."

"From now on let's focus more on the positive thoughts, okay? And try to think less all the scary things."

"Hmm..." She only said as she'd failed to hear what he'd just said. Her thoughts had beyond help drifted away as she realized he was still holding her in his arms. From up close he really had the most bluest eyes. She'd almost succeeded in pushing away all those cute little things about Anakin from her mind but from time to time they still surfaced.

"Padmé? Did you hear what I…?" He tried to catch her attention but lost the words himself when he saw her gazing up at him in that odd way.

Her heartbeat fastened as she saw his intense gaze looking back at her and she couldn't help but bite her lower lip at warmness that spread through her because of his look. That however was the last straw for Anakin who simultaneously lunged forward and pulled Padmé towards him.

It all happened too fast for her to react and when she did realize what was happening his lips had met hers and she instantly forgot everything else.

They fell into a heated embrace as they pulled each other closer together. Anakin could still taste the salt on her lips left by her tears so he deepened the kiss. He wanted to do anything for Padmé to make her forget her terror. For Padmé, his lips felt wonderfully soft and possessing on hers and her stomach lurched when she felt his hand coming to contact with the bare skin of her back, the space between her jeans and t-shirt.

That also finally brought her back to reality.

"Anakin…Please…" She whimpered.

"What? What do you want?" He murmured between the kisses, as he did nothing to cease them.

"Please, stop." She said, but not in the way he would've liked. She sounded too serious.

Disappointment rushed through him as Anakin pulled away from her and his arms unwrapped from her middle. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but be pleased by the look on her face. She seemed completely out of breath and her lips were raw from his teeth.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Padmé sighed as she wiped her face with her hands.

"Why not?" Anakin asked petulantly. "We've kissed before. And I know you feel about me the same way I feel about you."

"It's not that." She murmured and turned to look at him. His confused look made her feel guilty. She never should've let him kiss her in the first place nor let herself give him the initiative for it.

"Then what is it about?" He scoffed. "We're going to have two children together. Why is it so wrong for us to be in a relationship?"

"You know why." She ground out. Did she really have to tell him again?

"But what if this thing between us works out? There's as much as chance of that happening as us breaking up. Hell, it's the same risk all the other couples with children in the world take."

"We've just met." She ground out. "We don't know anything about each other."

"That's not true."

"We know _almost_ nothing."

"We could learn."

"Anakin…"

"Fine." He scoffed and turned back to his seat with a thump.

It was no use when she was like this. It seemed that whenever she got something in her head his words were always too weak to change her mind. He would drop the subject for now, but he'd not forget it.

The silence between them was awkward when Padmé pulled out of the parking lot and into the main road. Soon it came too much for Anakin who decided to bring the subject back to where it had been before her breakdown.

"Speaking of your family again… shouldn't I meet them soon?"

Padmé swallowed as the most uneasy feeling came over her. That would be the tip of the iceberg. Telling her family would be the last thing before the reality really set in.

"What do you think your parents and friends will say once we tell them?" Padmé asked quietly.

"My friends will laugh." Anakin chuckled. "They'd think it hilarious that it wasn't even second year of Uni and I'd managed to screw things up. But they'd stop laughing when they realized it would also mean I couldn't come partying with them every weekend anymore. Ben on the other hand… I'll get a scolding so bad I'll never recover."

"And your mom. How are you going to tell your mom when…"

"It's not the same as when she had me. This is a different situation and I'll make her see that. She will be happy for us in the end I'm sure. Although she might put up a resistance at first, but once she'd see her grandbabies she'll melt.

"Do you think it's wise to tell your family the same time they meet me? Shouldn't I meet them first and we'll wait a few weeks to tell them."

Anakin shook his head. "They'd be furious that we hadn't told them sooner. Or are you forgetting how well it went when you told me about the baby three months after you found out?"

His tone was teasing but it bore a slight edge to it. She didn't know when he'd be able to forgive her entirely.

"Maybe you're right. The sooner we do it the sooner it will be over and we can move on. But if you're going to be there when I tell _my_ parents I'm warning you now. My dad will beat the crap out of you."

"Yeah… I guess I didn't give him the best of impression that one time I ran out of your house."

"Don't worry. He'd do the same even if you hadn't."

"And I guess it won't help that I'm still in school and work part-time as a mechanic."

"Hey." Padmé said when she saw his hunched form from the corner of her eye. "It could be much worse. You're studying at MIT for crying out loud. And you _are_ working."

"I'm just afraid I'll do something to anger him even more. I'm not exactly the nicest person when someone attacks me."

"He's not exactly the calmest man either when angered, but remember I'll be there too to keep things civil."

"So we agree that we'll tell them as soon as possible?"

"Yes." She sighed.

.

* * *

.

 **Next Day**

.

Upon seeing the wide smile on her best friend's face when Dormé opened the door for her, Padmé was assaulted with a pang of regret. She'd been stuck so deep in her own problems that she'd half forgotten her friends who were facing the same changes in their lives after graduating from university.

Dormé moved aside, letting Padmé into the apartment.

"I'm so happy you could come! None of us have seen you in ages! "Dormé squealed as she gave her a hug.

Padmé laughed at her friend who was prone to exaggerate over even smallest of things. Case in point, it had hardly been ages, since she'd sawn all her friends on their graduation day, after which they'd gone to out to party until morning. For Padmé it had been a very sober night but nonetheless unforgettable.

"But after spending four years together and seeing each other everyday now even a few days apart feels like weeks. I don't know how I'm going to cope when all of us are living in different states." Dormé continued pouting.

"Well there's always Skype." Padmé said as she took of her jacket and the two girls left to search for the others.

It was the day following the first doctor's appointment, and Padmé had been called over to Sabé's place to help her pack up her stuff since she was moving to New York the next week. All of Padmé's friends would be there today and so it also provided the perfect opportunity for her to tell them about her not taking the job in DC and instead staying in Boston with Anakin and their babies.

Yikes what a sentence, she thought to herself.

It would be like a trial run, Padmé had tried to convince herself. She could practice telling about her pregnancy to the girls before she'd had to do it to her parents, a feat that was hundred times more difficult. But unlike with her parents, Padmé wasn't as afraid of Dormé, Sabé and Cordé's judgement as much as she was of their pity.

For their whole university careers, together the four girls had devised their grand plans as to what to do after graduating. Now that they had, Dormé was leaving for an internship at a law firm in Chicago, Like Padmé, Sabé was beginning her career in political science at New York, Cordé meanwhile was moving to San Francisco for a job at the department of Education, and Padmé was supposed to move to DC for that government relations internship.

Except that she wasn't anymore.

Padmé didn't know how they'd respond to her news but she dearly wished they'd end up accepting her decision and supporting her. She knew they wouldn't exactly turn their backs on her, but she hoped there would be no resentment either.

Dormé and Padmé followed the delicious smell coming from the kitchen and that was also where they found Sabé and Cordé.

Sabé looked a lot a like Padmé and Dormé with her brown hair except hers was short and cut in a pixie style. Blue- haired Cordé meanwhile was the wild card of the group, as she was most prone to carry out the sudden impulses she got in her head. She also used to be the loudest and most opinionated of them. Sabé wasn't silent either, but she wasn't as willing to open her mouth without thinking first like Dormé or Cordé.

So, in a group like that Padmé was familiar with her lot of being the sensible one, which often resulted in her being called out as boring or the "mom". It was ironic really, that despite of it Padmé was sure that her friends would seriously doubt her mental health when she suddenly announced her news. She was just too sensible to end up like this.

"Aren't you supposed to eat the traditional "moving pizza" at the new apartment and not when you pack?" Padmé asked after hugging her friends.

"Well we reckoned we were hungry now too and the only food we both felt like ordering was pizza. We got one for you too don't worry." Sabe said shrugging.

After they'd eaten the pizzas, which luckily didn't make Padmé nauseous, the girls decided to tackle Sabé's closet and the millions of clothes and shoes that inhabited it. Luckily the apartment wasn't very large and since Sabé wasn't a very keen cooker, the stuff in the kitchen and living room were easy to pack away afterwards.

A whole four hours later the girls were laying on the living room sofa's completely exhausted. They were surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of full brown cardboard boxes and plastic bags. A bottle of beer rested in everyone's hand except Padmé's who was gulping down her water as she stared at the ceiling.

The others were in the middle of some conversation unlike Padmé who was too busy being nervous about telling them her news. But it would have to be now that they'd gotten all Sabé's things packed up and either Dormé of Cordé had yet to suggest they should all be leaving for a bar soon.

As Padmé focused back on their conversation it was unsurprisingly about their graduation afterparty.

"Do you remember the guy I was dancing with at the Venue? The cute blonde one who asked if I wanted to come with him to his place so he could show me his rock collection?" Cordé giggled. "How pathetic was _he_?

"He wasn't blonde." Padmé piped in. "He had a dark brown hair and you didn't meet him at Venue but at Royale. And I recall you furiously sobbing and yelling at him when he tried to hit on some other girl while you'd been getting some drinks from the bar."

" _How_ do you remember that?" I don't remember anything that went on after midnight." Sabé laughed.

"I didn't drink any alcohol." Padmé shrugged.

"Now that I remember!" Dormé snorted. "I also remember thinking to myself what kind girl doesn't drink anything on her graduation day? All those years you labored in school and when the day comes it's all over you're just content to sip your coca cola in peace."

Padmé gave out a nervous laugh. "Yeah…speaking of that there's something I should tell you." She said lowering her bottle on the floor and moving to sit up on the couch.

Gathering all her strength she drew in deep breath and opened her mouth. "I'm not taking that job in DC. I'm staying here in Boston."

Her words were met with silence. It was Cordé who broke it first.

"You got a better job here?"

"No. I…"

"Then why are you staying? It doesn't make any sense?" Sabé asked frowning as she sat up on the couch. The other two girls followed her move.

Padmé felt ill at ease with their stares aimed at her but since she'd already started she might as well finish.

"Dormé, do you remember that guy Anakin whom I met a few months back?"

"The MIT student you had a one nightstand with?" Sabé asked frowning.

Padmé rolled her eyes. It seemed that Dormé, the blabbermouth, hadn't kept her mouth shut when she'd told her about him.

"Yeah… although…" Padmé began.

"That reminds me, I should've told you sooner but I saw him in April." Dormé exclaimed suddenly, with a guilty look on her face. "He came to the campus to look for you. When I told him I knew you, he said he hadn't meant to leave you like that and he asked me where to find you and your phone number, but I said I wouldn't give them until your exams were over. I was sure he'd forget but in the last week of May he texted me so I gave him your address and your number. I just forgot to tell you with all the graduation stuff. Did he ever call you?"

"No. He showed up at my house." Padmé scoffed. "And I knew he came to see you since he told me. But _you_ should've told me immediately when you met him. It would've saved a lot of time."

"Well sorry!" Dormé said and threw her hands up in the air. "I just thought you needed time to focus on studying and he looked like he could be a hell of an interruption. I just wanted to be a good friend."

Padmé's shoulders dropped as they released their tension. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. You're right I did need that."

"So what about him? How did you react when you saw him again?" Cordé asked and leaned to rest her right side of her body on the armrest of the couch.

Padmé couldn't blame her for her curiosity. It was after all rarely that Padmé had any storied of boys to tell.

"I didn't react very well. Like I'm sure Dormé already told you, I had thought he'd intentionally left me that morning after we'd slept together, but when he explained himself and apologized I sort of… forgave him. And he did ask me out on a date."

"Did you go?" Cordé asked.

"Yes. I've been seeing him for awhile now."

Dormé squealed. "I knew it. He's so not your type but my god is he adorable. And hot."

"But wait." Sabé said interrupting what Dormé was about to say next. "So, he's the reason you're staying here?"

"Not entirely, but he's a major part of it." Padmé confessed. It was now or never, she supposed.

"Padmé…" Sabé sighed. Padmé recognized the tone and she felt her heart clenching. It was disproval.

"Are you serious about this? Think what you're missing out on by staying. Over some guy nonetheless."

"Yeah, this isn't like you." Cordé agreed.

"But like I said it's not really about him." Padmé insisted. "And that brings me back to the graduation night. You remember… how I didn't drink anything?

She saw the others frown until they caught her meaning. It was probably little bit silly of her to not actually say it out loud and instead have them draw their own conclusion.

"Oh my god." Cordé whispered as her hand shot to her lips.

"You're not…" Sabé gasped.

"Pregnant. You're pregnant, aren't you?!" Dormé exclaimed, finishing the sentence.

"No way!" It was Sabé's turn to yell. "How?"

"I don't know!" Padmé huffed. "We used protection but somehow…it still happened."

"But…it's you. This is sooo not like you." Sabé shook her head, repeating Cordé's words.

"It wasn't like I planned it or wanted it to happen!" Padmé snapped.

"And you're _keeping_ it?" Dormé asked. "Why?"

"Yes. I'm keeping it." She sighed. "Believe me when I first found out I wanted to get rid of it and continue my life as normal, but then I changed my mind when I realized I couldn't go through with it. Now I can't even begin to think of anything else than keeping it." Padmé sighed.

Silence fell into the room as the girls all let the thought sink in. It wasn't necessarily the pregnancy that was the shock factor to them, but the fact that Padmé was now willingly putting her life on hold because of it. If she'd told them she planned to get an abortion or was giving the child up for adoption they would've understood, but this felt completely out of character for their friend.

"But why aren't you taking the job?" Cordé fumed. "At least you'd be able to have an income."

"It's an internship that lasts for a year so I wouldn't be able to finish it when I give birth. Furthermore, I don't know anyone in in Washington. All my family is here. I'd be all on my own and it wouldn't be fair on Anakin. He's…well he's still in university and I can't have him pull out and move to another state.."

"Man…" Dormé sighed. "All this time I was sure if one of us would get knocked up from a hook up it would be Cordé or me. Never expected this from _you_." She said and pointed towards Padmé.

"Yeah how did that happened?" Cordé laughed uncertainly as she was coming off her shock. "You never liked to party and never slept with a guy on the first date."

"It was just my luck I suppose." Padmé rolled her eyes. "The minute I decide to let loose something like this happens and reminds me why I never normally do it."

"What about this Anakin?" Sabé asked. "I'm guessing he wasn't exactly pleased. And you did say he was still in uni. How's he taking it?"

"Anakin was as shocked as I'd been when I told him. But it was really him who wanted to keep it. He tried even to convince me to give the baby to him to raise instead of having the pregnancy terminated. That's why I need to stay here, so he'd be able to go to school and see his child."

"Wow." Cordé shook her head. "That's something I've _never_ seen before. A guy actually wants to commit to his child whom he'd conceived at uni."

"Yeah. Most of me is happy that he's the father because I feel like I can count on him. On the other hand, I can't help thinking that if he would've just left me after telling him about the baby, maybe I'd be more willing to actually give it up since I was alone. Then I could go to DC." Padmé laughed and gave a small sardonic smile.

"But that doesn't matter anymore. My mind is made up." She said and thought of the two little children she had pictured up in her head, the blonde-haired boy with the bluest eyes and the brown-haired girl with her hazel eyes.

"So, you're properly together now? You and Anakin?" Sabé asked as she reached for her beer.

Padmé's mind instantly went back to yesterday and their making out in the car. And also, how she'd refused him. She could still see his disappointed face whenever she closed her eyes.

She coughed. "No…It's complicated. We had a fight when he found out I'd known about the pregnancy for months before telling him. Although we made up about that we need to focus on the twins now. If we were to try and have a romantic relationship it would only cause more damage if we broke up."

"Twins?!" Dormé shouted as she was the first of her friends to respond to the phrasing.

"Twins." Padmé acknowledged with a nod.

She'd been smart to leave that little tidbit last as she saw her friends horrified faces in front of her.

.

* * *

.

At that same time across the city Anakin was elbows deep inside a car, fiddling with the engine, his fingers moving fast. He was really behind his schedule today but he had no one to blame but himself. If he hadn't spent all that time in the beginning of his shift with a stupid smile plastered on his face, just looking at the ultrasound photo the doctor had given him, he would've already be finished by now.

The car under him was one of the racing cars he'd promised Watto he'd work on for for extra money. Initially he thought he would've felt guilty for doing something illegal, but it turned out it felt like just another car. More heavily banged up than most for sure but still a car.

And now he'd really need all the money he could get since there would be another baby on the way, which he still didn't quite believe. Just when he'd come to accept and cherish the fact that there was a baby coming he'd started feeling calm. Now however it was like the whole world had come crashing down yet again.

A boy and a girl, he thought with a smile. And he couldn't wait until he'd get to meet them and actually hold them in his arms.

The thought then naturally went to their mother and Anakin grunted. Padmé's refusal still stung. He'd been so sure she would reciprocate his feelings that he'd already started picturing an image in his head about the little family they'd form together: Padmé, himself and their children.

It meant he didn't just want to be the father to the twins who only saw them every other weekend, he wanted to be as much part of their lives as Padmé. It did feel good that she'd promised to include him in every part of the pregnancy and raising their children, but it just wasn't the same. And he didn't want to be with Padmé just because it was the right thing for the children. He honestly had fell for her during the past months he'd known her.

Luckily there were six months left before the babies would be born and so he still had time to change her mind. He just needed to figure out how. He knew her well enough to know by now that his words were no use against her. That meant he needed to show her.

Make her feel and stop thinking, that was his objective.

Anakin's thoughts were abrupted when he heard someone rang the bell on the counter in the next room. Pulling his upper body out from the hood he wiped his greasy hands to the cloth next to him, and walked to the reception. Everyone else had already gone home for today so he was left responsible of serving the customers who came in.

As he walked closer he saw it was one of their regulars and one who Watto had told Anakin to always treat with the upmost respect and kindness. Luckily it wasn't hard for Anakin since the man was genuinely a nice person and he actually felt he'd stroked up a friendship with him.

"Mr. Palpatine! Anakin smiled broadly as he approached the counter. "Nice to see you again. But don't tell me the clutch of your Audi is broken again."

The man must've been a millionaire and still he came here himself instead of sending his driver or some other servant. It only made Anakin appreciate him more.

The older man smiled. "Hello Anakin. I was hoping to see you here today. No, nothing like that. This time it's my BMW that's having a spot of trouble. I was hoping you could have a look at it."

"Sure. I can have a look right now. I wasn't doing anything important." Anakin lied.

Palpatine drove his car inside and Anakin set to work. He soon found out the problem was in the electric system and since it wasn't difficult to fix, he did so.

Palpatine had insisted on staying so meanwhile Anakin worked, they continued their familiar conversation. The older man was always interested to hear how Anakin was doing in school and what kinds of dreams he had for his post graduation life. In return the older man shared his own opinions.

Usually Anakin would get little offended if someone tried to give him advice on his life, but from him Anakin embraced it. After all if there was anyone he wanted to get an advice from, it was a self-made millionaire like Mr. Palpatine.

After closing the hood of the car and declaring it as good as new, Anakin, followed by Palpatine, left back to the reception.

"So, if you could just sign here we're all done." Anakin said holding the paperwork in his hand after the other man had paid his bill.

As Anakin reached for the chest pocket of his overalls to pick out his pen, it was then that he realized he'd forgotten that he'd stored the ultrasound picture there, and so it came out at the same time with the pen, falling onto the desk.

"Oh…umm…" He coughed as he reached to pick it up, but it was too late and the other man had already seen, and recognized, it.

"Are congratulations in order?" Palpatine spoke surprised, but in a pleasant tone of voice.

"Yeah. I just found out." Anakin replied smiling nervously.

"Would you let me have a look?" The older man said as he pointed to the picture.

"Uh... Sure." Anakin replied and handed it to him. "It's…um…twins."

"Oh my." Palpatine laughed as he looked at the ultrasound picture and smiled. "That sounds like quite a new life for you, my friend. I'm very happy for you. My sincere congratulations."

"Thanks. It wasn't really planned but I'm happy. I know it sounds bad when I'm still in school, but…"

"You're a smart boy, Anakin." Palpatine said clapping his shoulder and giving him the picture back. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father. Age has nothing to do with it and you know that money can never replace father's love."

"You're right." Anakin said and felt his shame dissolving. He should've known the other man would never think bad of him.

"But I'm sure it won't be easy taking care of two small children with today's economy. Are you sure you'll be able to still work here only as part time?"

"I'm working on that…" Anakin said rubbing his neck. It always made him uncomfortable talking about money with other people. Especially with those richer than him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Palpatine said after noting his reaction. "I didn't mean to be rude I only…"

"What?" Anakin asked curiously as the older man stopped to think something.

"I was thinking that I might have some work for you if you're interested. It would only be part time of course, since I don't want you to drop out of school, but I would still pay you well. And you'd be able to continue working here too. I'd only need help occasionally."

"What kind of work are we talking? And why would you want to hire me and pay me so well when there are people out there more qualified than me?"

"Well of course I want you Anakin. Like I said you're a smart boy and what's more I can trust you. It isn't easy for someone in my position to find people I can trust. And the work would mostly be car related so I know you're more than perfect for it. As you know my cars tend to have problems and sometimes I have a need a driver when my regular one is sick or otherwise engaged. Now how does that sound?"

"That sounds…perfect. But…"

"Why don't we do it like this…" Palpatine said as he reached for his pocket where he pulled out his calling card and handed it to Anakin. "I'll let you think about my offer for a few days and you'll give me a call once you've decided."

Anakin took the car and smiled widely. "Thank you mister Palpatine. You don't know how much you've just done for me. I don't how I can ever pay you back.

"It's no matter, Anakin." The older man smiled back as he shook hands with him. "I'm glad to help. And maybe someday when it's me in need of a favor you can provide it for me."

.

* * *

.

 _ **A/N: Yes, there is a plot to this story other than the pregnancy, as the summary promised. ;) And as always, thank you for your reviews!**_


	11. Family Dinner

They decide to start with Anakin's family. For one they were less likely to throw as massive of a fit unlike her parents and second it was easier to set up a meeting with his family members, both near and extended.

It was a Sunday noon, and as with any other Sundays Anakin went to visit his mom and stepdad for dinner with Owen and his wife Beru. For today however, he'd asked his mom if she objected to Ben and Ahsoka joining them too, and after telling her that he would bring Padmé with him as well his mother had agreed instantly, thinking her son wanted everyone to meet his new girlfriend.

Anakin and Padmé meanwhile were fine with letting her assume so, as they'd agreed to wait until after the dinner to tell them about the pregnancy. It would just be easier that way they'd reckoned. It was also the first time he was bringing a girl home and unsurprisingly Shmi had fussed over Padmé ever since they'd stepped over the threshold. Padmé's polite behavior and sweet nature had only encouraged the older woman further.

"Anakin told me you just graduated. Your parents must've been so proud." Shmi remarked after all the eight people had settled into the living room.

"Yes, I suppose so." Padmé smiled.

"You know I still I can't believe my Ani's dating a Harvard graduate." The older woman gushed as she went around the room pouring fresh lemonade to everyone's glasses.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm in MIT. I can't be that stupid." Anakin whined petulantly and to which everyone responded with a chuckle.

"It's not that dear." Shmi hurried to reassure her son. "I just didn't think you had interest in brainy girls. No offense Padmé."

"Uhmm... None taken." Padmé replied, smiling bemused.

For Padmé meeting his family had turned out less daunting than she had expected. Shmi and Cliegg seemed to her like a very sweet and easygoing older couple while Owen and Beru were equally kind, even though Owen wasn't as talkative person as his wife. Ahsoka was just as exuberant as she remembered and Padmé found herself enjoying the girl's company since she reminded her of Cordé.

Upon meeting Obi-Wan again Padmé blushed when she recalled that the last time she'd seen him she had been in less than calm state of mind. Ben though, had only greeted her politely with a smile a and whispered to her so that the others couldn't hear;

"It's nice to see you again, Padmé. You can't believe how big of a relief it was for me to hear you and Anakin had gotten back together. He was such a miserable lad when he thought you'd left him."

Padmé had chuckled awkwardly and had then been pulled away by Anakin, who hadn't wanted his best friend embarrassing him any further.

"What?" Ben had called out back to Anakin. "I'm just happy for you. She obviously has a good impact on you."

"It's cool you're still together." Ahsoka spoke, bouncing herself up and down on top of Shmi's large exercise ball, as the other seats in the living room had been occupied. "What has it been now? A month?"

"Almost two. We met in March but got together about a month later." Anakin shrugged nonchalantly although he did feel a stab of quilt in his gut.

Even though he'd started seeing Padmé at that time, they'd never actually gotten to the point of actually deciding they were dating each other exclusively, that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was another white lie he and Padmé had decided on when they agreed to tell their families about the pregnancy. The reason being, that even though they had known each other only a few months, it sounded better if they told them they were dating seriously for that time.

Neither Padmé or Anakin were sure how or when they would tell them the truth that they weren't really together anymore. Or more precisely Padmé wasn't, as Anakin was more focusing on the opposite, thinking up ways to make her want to have a committed relationship with him. And hopefully move in with him too.

"Where did you two meet then?" Beru asked, sipping her lemonade.

Padmé, who just missed Anakin's urgent shook of head, answered: "I'm afraid it's not a very romantic tale. We met at a bar when some guy ran into me and I practically lumbered into Anakin's lap." She confessed laughing.

"Bar?" Shmi asked, her head snapping to look at Anakin.

The whole room went quiet as the people looked between the mother and son. Padmé flushed as she realized what's she'd just let slip.

"Oh come on mom." Anakin huffed at the accusing tone of his mother's voice. "I'm almost 21."

"In two years!"

"Now now, Shmi." Cliegg hushed as he took his wife's hand into his own. "Remember when you were his age. Don't tell us you were any different."

Shmi's shoulders dropped. "I suppose. And it could be worse. At least you're not expecting a child like I was." She laughed awkwardly as she smiled faintly at her son.

Padmé too glanced at the man in question who was sitting besides her on the sofa, and saw his expression darkening. She reached out to him squeezed his hand, but it seemed to have no effect.

Wanting to change the subject, Padmé turned to Owen and Beru.

"So, Anakin told me you just moved into a new place?"

"Yeah." Owen grunted. "The owner was keen to get rid of it and gave us a good deal. Thinking about it now we should've known there was something fishy about it."

Padmé mentally sighed in relief as the conversation turned to the other couple and to their struggle with their bathroom and kitchen pipe repair project. Unluckily for Padmé this didn't last for long as Shmi soon turned back to her, continuing to ask more about her family and life.

It was little uncomfortable for Padmé to tell the older woman about the annual trips to Europe and her private French tutors, recalling how hard it had been for Shmi to bring up Anakin, but she couldn't exactly stay quiet either when the other woman asked so detailed questions about her life. And it didn't seem to make Shmi uncomfortable so maybe it was fine. Padmé wasn't surprised about the almost- inquisition though, understanding how Shmi obviously wanted to know everything about the woman her son was dating. Padmé imagined she would be the same way when children grew up.

As the other's curiosity was beginning to get satisfied the conversation again slowly drifted away from Anakin and Padmé, but the two of them couldn't completely relax. Having decided they would break the news after dinner they were constantly sitting on tender hooks.

It was another half an hour later when Shmi told everyone she'd begin preparing the dinner which Beru and Padmé both happily volunteered to help with. Ahsoka meanwhile was much happier to accompany the men over to the garage where Anakin had promised her to help her fix the exhaust pipe of her motorbike.

In the kitchen the women set to work as Padmé was charged with preparing the salad with Beru while Shmi began making the main course.

"I wanted to say I didn't know at the time we meet he was only nineteen." Padmé said throwing a glance at Shmi who was peeling the potatoes at the kitchen counter. "So, I had no idea he had no business at being at the bar. And ever since then I've refused to go with him."

Padmé bit her lip as she waited the older woman to reply. In a short time she'd already had a high opinion of the woman and she wanted the feeling to be mutual. Padmé knew there was nothing as unappealing to a mother than a woman leading her son to a wrong path life.

"It's alright dear. It's hardly your fault." Shmi sighed. "I know my son and it's something he'd definitely do with or without anyone's permission."

"Relax." Beru, who was standing next to her chopping up the tomatoes, whispered to Padmé as Shmi made herself busy again with the cooking. "You don't have to impress her because she already likes you."

Padmé smiled. "Thanks, but I can't help it. I would feel like the worst human being in the universe for upsetting her."

As they continued their work Padmé was content to listen the other two women talk. The tiredness she'd been feeling lately due to her pregnancy had made her poor at socializing so she'd rather save her energy for the _big_ talk they'd be having after the dinner.

Meanwhile in the garage Anakin was hunched down in front of Ahsoka's bike.

"Move back Snips. You're blocking my view." He grumbled to his friend who was sitting on the floor next to him, her body leaning against the bike too and her head hovering inches away from his.

"But then I can't see what you're doing. How am I suppose to learn if I don't know what to do?"

"If you want your bike to work in the first place then let me do my job. I'll explain later." Anakin snapped back with a more bite as Ahsoka had hardly moved.

"Jeez, what crawled up your butt? She exclaimed as she finally did as she was told.

"Maybe if you wouldn't be so careless with your bike I wouldn't have to spend my Sunday cleaning up your messes."

"That's unfair! I've only had it for a month and it was used when I bought it."

"Children." Obi-Wan snapped, getting tired of their bickering.

"Stop calling me that." Anakin huffed but otherwise remained quiet even though Ahsoka was again stuck to his side.

"How have you been Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

He hardly seen his best friend in the past month and whenever he had, the boy seemed moodier and more snappish than usual. But he knew well not to go asking about it directly from Anakin. With only a little prodding the younger man would shut down completely.

"Just busy. I got more hours from Watto and the little time I get off I usually spend it with Padmé."

"She's a good girl, son." Cliegg nodded from where he was sitting on top of a few tool boxes."

"Yeah I know." Anakin replied.

"Does she know what she's gonna do next? Workiwise?" Owen asked.

"She's not sure yet." Anakin spoke slowly, not wanting to reveal too much already. "But she is looking for a job in Boston."

"I'd figure she wouldn't want to limit her just to Massachusetts. With her education, she could very well have an international career too." Obi-Wan exclaimed, not helping Anakin at all.

"I guess." Anakin grumbled, not knowing what more to say.

And fortunately, he didn't have to as the conversation moved onto other topics.

"Alright everyone, it's time for dinner!" Shmi yelled from the garage door an hour later.

The men and Ahsoka had hardly noticed to time going by, so distracted were they with repairing the bike, or in other words Anakin doing the manual labor and Ahsoka being on his way while Cliegg, Owen and Obi-Wan shouted suggestions at him.

Shmi gasped as she saw her son emerging from under the bike. "You go wash your hands and face before you set a foot in the dinner table. Or preferably go by the shower." And when she saw Ahsoka, the girl was promptly given the same order.

After Anakin and Ahsoka had washed off the grease everyone sat down for dinner. It truly was a lovely affair, Padmé though. The food was excellent, and the conversation wasn't as stilted as before, due to their already having spend a little time together before it. Sooner than Padmé or Anakin would've liked, however, the salad, the main course and the desert had all come and went, and people were beginning to start clearing away the dishes.

"If you'd just wait a moment. Padmé and I have something to tell you." Anakin spoke up and the others turned to look at him. "Something kinda serious."

"You're not engaged already, are you?" Ahsoka cried out.

Anakin huffed and rolled his eyes at his friend's inability to stay quiet.

"No. It's not that. I umm.. well I guess there's no easy way to put it than just saying it, but me and Padmé are gonna to have a baby."

The silence in the room was deafening. And as it wore on Anakin expected at least Ahsoka to yell something at him, but it seemed he had managed the nearly impossible feat of shutting her up. Usually only Obi-Wan had that skill. Now though she, like everyone else, was gaping at him and Padmé, their mouths practically hanging open.

But even though his friends stayed quiet Anakin could clearly see what they were thinking.

The pity in Owen and Beru's faces was palpable and it killed him to be the target of it. Anakin didn't want it from anyone, let alone them. He understood the reason for it well though. He was going to have a child while being only nearly an adult himself. And he was still in college with no permanent job to speak of. As if sensing his thoughts, the couple quickly looked down to their laps, their faces flushed.

His heart thumping in his chest Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan next, but seeing his reaction made his whole stomach drop. Maybe because Anakin respected him the most out of all his friends so his reaction also meant the most to him. That's why it was so hard for him to both see _and_ feel the older man's disappointment in him.

His head lowered, Obi-Wan rubbed his beard in thought and Anakin scoffed at the sight. The older man couldn't even look him in the eye, he thought with spite.

Then there were only two people left. Cliegg, who was staring out of the window clearly out of words as well, and his mother, whose eyes met his straight on as he turned to look at her. He flinched at the hardness in them. He'd never seen her this furious at him so Anakin turned his own gaze away in shame.

"Ani. Please tell me it's not true." She exhaled quietly.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't…" He tried feebly but was cut off by his mother before he could finish his sentence.

"Are you going to keep it?" Shmi asked and turned to Padmé.

Padmé nodded, feeling the older woman's icy glare directed at her now. She figured it there was ever a time that Anakin's mother might've liked her, it was already behind them. It was a good thing they hadn't planned on telling their families about the twins until some time later, or else they would've surely been thrown out of the house at once.

"How could you!? After everything we went through you should've known better to not let yourself fall into the same situation. For Christ sake you're not even twenty!" Shmi yelled, now looking back to her son.

"Shmi.." Cliegg hushed at his wife. He tried to bring his hand to her back to rub it soothingly, but she flinched away.

"No. Don't try to calm me down. Not this time because I have every right to say this to my son."

"We were careful. I didn't want this to happen anymore than you did." Anakin whispered as he bent nearer to her on his seat. This wasn't exactly something he wanted to say in front of the others.

"I am so mad at you Anakin Skywalker! I didn't raise you like this." The woman grit through her teeth as she banged her fist to the table.

Anakin however didn't have time to reply before his mother had stood up and ran from the kitchen. Too dazed from her reaction Anakin couldn't make his body move after her so he could only hear his mother running up the stairs to her bedroom no doubt, followed by Cliegg soon after.

Padmé didn't know what to say to the people remaining by the table. She felt completely out of place and the only thing she wanted to do right now was to run out of the front door. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't just leave Anakin to fend for himself when he needed her support the most.

"I think it's best for me and Beru to leave." Owen declared as he stood up. "Congratulations, Anakin." The man nodded to his half brother. "We'll talk later yeah?"

Anakin nodded, his stomach still churning from his mother's reaction.

Beru, who had stood up as well, walked to Padmé and bend down to talk to her.

"If you want to talk, about anything, just call me. Anakin has the number. And congratulations. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. I hope to see you soon."

Padmé smiled faintly at the other woman patting her shoulder. After the couple had gone it was only Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sitting at the table.

"Yeah. Maybe I should go too so you can talk to Shmi in peace. Still, congratulation Anakin. And Padmé." Ahsoka finally said.

"You don't have to pretend that you're happy for me Snips." Anakin shook his head.

"I am happy….Well at least I'm not unhappy for you. It's just a lot to take in. But I know you're going to be decent father. You're always been a good big brother for me so I'm sure you won't let your kid down."

"Thanks." Anakin breathed out.

"And with Padmé as the mother I know the kid'll turn out fine." The teenager smirked, rising from the table.

"I know." Anakin laughed as he winked at Padmé. At least one of his friends had taken the news well and that made his spirits go up a bit.

"But you'd better make me a godparent or else I'll get pissed off and I'll tell your child all the embarrassing stories about you." Ahsoka yelled after she'd disappeared from the kitchen door.

That only left Padmé with the two men in the room and she could practically feel the tension between them.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and talk to your mother." Obi-Wan only said, still not looking at Anakin.

"Yeah." Anakin replied, throwing an angry glance at the man. "You alright if I go for awhile?" He asked Padmé, his eyes softening for her.

"I'll be fine. Take your time." Padmé nodded and watched him leave.

"The whole family hates me now." She groaned when she heard Anakin going up the stairs. Padmé leaned forward to rest her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

"No, they don't, I assure you. It takes two to make that mistake and Anakin has done some foolish things in life before so it's not like this is out of character.

Padmé pursed her lips in dismay. If Ben really felt that way about the baby, that it was a mistake to keep it, then she fully understood Anakin's reservations about telling him about it. And if Ben kept thinking that she wasn't sure if Anakin could forgive the man.

And it made her angry too, even though Padmé herself had thought it a mistake too a little while ago. But who was this man to judge her life this way?

"I know it may seem that to you, and it actually was the same for me and Anakin at first, but we've come to accept the decision and embrace it. I hope you and the rest of his family will too in time."

"But he's so young, Padmé." Obi-Wan shook his head. "And what's worst is that he's irrational, impulsive and juvenile. How could he raise a child when he still is one? Maybe not in age, but certainly in behavior."

The words hit home for Padmé harder than she would've liked as those were the same fears she'd been battling with for a time now. She _did_ know she could count on Anakin to be there when taking care of the baby, but what if there were things they would see differently due to his age.

Anakin stood absolutely still in the upstairs balcony. What had hurt almost as much as Obi-Wan's words was the silence on Padmé's part that had followed. Did they both have so little belief in him? Maybe he wasn't the perfect human being and had acted rather foolishly in the past, but that was just it. It was all in the past. And not once since finding about the baby had he done anything like that again.

Well sure, he had taken on illegal work, but that was just so that he could better take care of Padmé and the twins. Surely that made up for it, right?

So, what would it take to make Ben and Padmé see sense? Should he just wait and in time maybe they'd see that they were wrong when the twins grew up and he wouldn't fail them. But that could take ages and maybe they'd never change their minds about him. Maybe it was useless to even try.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his mom's and Cliegg's bedroom opened and the said man came out, shutting the door behind him. When he saw Anakin standing at the top of the stairs he walked straight over to him.

"Your mother's a little calmer now."

"Thanks. I never did want to make her this upset."

"I know. She just has to get used to the idea first." The old man said and patted Anakin on the shoulder.

"So what do you think?" Anakin asked nervously.

"Well I'd thought I wouldn't be a grandfather in still a few years, but I think I'm ready for that challenge. And what comes to you and Padmé, all I can say that if there's one thing I ever learned from my first wife's passing and then later meeting Shmi, it is that life always finds a way to make things right. Even though it might not seem that way at first. So, I'm sure you and Padmé will figure things out. And you will always have your mom and me to lean on."

Anakin, unable to say anything, just nodded. This was exactly what he'd wished to hear from his family, and not the distrust from Obi-Wan.

"Now. Go talk to your mother. I'll go downstairs to keep Padmé company." Cliegg said, letting go of Anakin.

Anakin moved aside, letting the other man pass him to the stairs, and then unsurely walked to her mom's bedroom door.

"Mom?" Anakin asked as he opened it hesitantly, fearing that he would be met with the same kind of wrath as he had downstairs. But instead he heard something worse, sobbing.

Great, he'd made his mother cry, he thought and was onslaught with guilt so bad that he hadn't felt like in ten years. Not since he'd "borrowed" Obi-Wan's motorbike when he was a kid and had run it into a tree. He'd been fine although he had broken his right arm and his mother had sniffled all the way to the ER.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and slowly walked into the room.

Shmi, who was sitting on the bed, her back towards Anakin, reached for another handkerchief from the box besides her and wiped away the errant tears from her eyes.

"I just thought it would never come to this. I'd thought that for certain you wouldn't repeat the same mistakes I had made. "

Anakin didn't say a word until he'd crossed the room and sat beside her, but not courageous enough to touch her yet.

"It was an accident."

"Then get rid of it!" Shmi cried out and finally turned to look back at her son.

"I couldn't." He murmured. "Surely _you_ , out of all the people, would understand why."

Anakin looked Shmi deeply into her eyes as he tried mentally make her understand him. If she had once made the same decision as he had, what made her to judge him now.

She sighed and turned her eyes downwards.

"I do, but it's not the same. _You_ are my baby and I want you to be happy. I don't want life to be as difficult for you as it was for me."

"But I am. I am happy to be a father even though it's a little too soon."

"But what about school and work? Does Padmé even have a job? Who's going to support the baby, who will work and who's going to stay home? Are you able to live with just one of you working or…"

"Mom. Mom!" Anakin exclaimed and grabbed her by the arms to stop her. "These are all question me and Padmé are still figuring out. But I promise you I'm not gonna drop out. I've already gotten more hours at work. We'll make it work out."

"I hope so Anakin." Shmi sighed, completely exhausted. "I truly hope so."

.

* * *

.

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviewers! This story wouldn't go on without you :)**


	12. New Arrangement

**A/N: Sorry for the 3 month absence but here at last is the 12th chapter. And it's an anniversary chapter too because this story turned 1 year old few weeks ago. :)**

.

* * *

 **The next Saturday**

.

Anakin winced when Padmé pressed the ice pack on his left cheek where a bruise was already starting to take form.

"Sorry." She said feebly and sighed.

"It's not your fault. I should've stayed calm and not rile him up like that." He said, taking the pack from her.

"You had every right to be mad. I heard how he insulted you."

"I guess, but either way I shouldn't have retaliated. I should've known he'd react that way. You're still his baby daughter."

"Not anymore I think." Padmé sighed and dropped to sit down onto the bed next to him.

"You alright?" Anakin asked and reached out his other arm to pull her into a half hug.

At his touch and the gentleness in his voice Padmé felt her emotions surfacing yet again. "I can't believe they threw me out of my own home." She sniffled.

Guilt stabbed Anakin's heart when he saw her tears. After all it was mostly his fault that her parents had disowned her.

"They just need some time to come terms with it. And when they have your mother will be able to convince your father to let you move back in."

"You don't know my father." Padmé shook her head. "He's stubborn as a mule and highly unreasonable when it comes to others making up for their mistakes. You know when Sola was fifteen she decided to throw a house party one weekend when our parents were away, but of course dad found out later. He grounded Sola for a whole year. A year! With no tv, phone or internet or anything. She even had to come home everyday before six and do all of the household chores. According to him it was only a fair punishment."

"But this isn't about you behaving recklessly or having to make amends to him. In the end it's about the wellbeing of you and his grandchildren."

"I'm afraid that's exactly how he sees this, that I was reckless. That I did something incredibly foolish and now refuse to make up for it. He's just punishing me for it like he did with Sola."

"We'll move in with my parents'." Anakin only said, not knowing how to respond to her previous comment.

Padmé groaned. "Oh god that's going to be so embarrassing."

"Hey..." He shushed. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I bet my mom is just happy that she can now help us the way she never could get help herself. Like I've said she won't judge you."

"I really envy you, you know."

"Why?" Anakin asked surprised. If anything he should be envious of her and how her parents had been so well off to raise her properly.

"Because you have that kind of parents who support you no matter what. Mine just make ultimatums and when I refuse them they turn their backs on me."

"I guess."

"And you especially didn't deserve to be treated that way by him." Padmé continued

"That reminds me I haven't thanked you about that." Anakin said and pulled her a bit closer.

"About what?" She asked tilted her head backwards to look him in the eye. Suddenly the position seemed all too familiar to her. She was about to pull back, wanting to put some distance back between them, but his words stopped her.

"For sticking up for me. For refusing to cut ties with me when he told you to."

"He had no right to do that." Padmé grunted. "I can't believe he had the guts to tell me to forbid my children from seeing their father. It's like he still sees me as a teenager he has control over."

"You have me. And I won't let you down." He swore. "Your trust and loyalty...they mean a lot to me. I mean I still can't believe the way you defended me to your father. I thought you were gonna explode you were so mad."

Anakin really hadn't believed neither his eyes or ears when she'd started to spit out comments against his father. He'd thought that for sure Padmé would agree with her parents to throw him out of both her and the twins' life for good when they threatened to cut all ties with Padmé if she didn't. The reason for this assumption being the conversation between her and Obi-Wan the previous Sunday and especially her silence against Obi-Wan's doubts for him as a father.

But right now she only smiled as she gazed up at him. Even though the dinner with her parents had went disastrously and even when Anakin had got just a _little_ too hot headed at her father that one time Padmé still felt proud of him.

"It's nothing. Although I wasn't exactly pleased when you yelled at him that we were having twins instead of one baby. It was after all the reason that he punched you."

"Right, that." Anakin gulped and had the decency to blush. "Sorry Padmé . I just couldn't stop. I guess I wanted to have something to throw back at him when he called me... you know _that_."

"Oh Ani..." She sighed, but was then immediately startled when she noticed her use of his nickname. Padmé had no idea where that had come from, probably she'd subconsciously picked it up from Shmi.

But he didn't seem to mind, based on how he grinned widely at her. And that was why this time she didn't have the heart to refuse him when he brought his face down to hers. Padmé reckoned it also must've been because of all the stress of that day and that she just wanted something else to think about, or in this case not think about anything, so she accepted his kiss and even reached her hands up to pull his face closer together with hers, adding up the pressure.

What did she have to lose at this point anyway, since she had already lost her parents.

"Woah!"

The sudden voice of a man made them jump apart like they'd been electrocuted. Anakin even dropped his ice pack onto the floor.

"Rex!" Anakin yelled at the bald headed man who Padmé supposed to be his roommate.

"Skywalker you're supposed to hang your sock to the doorknob if you're bringing female company over."

"It's not like that." Anakin grunted and stood up from the bed, menacingly glaring at his friend now."

"Well it certainly looked like it was leading up to "that". I'm Rex." The man quickly changed the subject and walked over to stretched his hand for her to shake.

"Padmé."

By the way the his eyes widened she was sure he'd already heard of her.

"Well I should leave. Dorme's picking me up soon and I can stay with her for a few nights." She said as she turned her head back to Anakin and stood up to get her jacket and purse from the bed.

"I'll call my mom. I'm sure it's alright with her if we move in this week already. She just needs a little time to set up the guest spaces."

"Okay." Padmé nodded and with fully conscious of the other man's eyes on her she only gave Anakin a quick hug before exiting the room.

She was just out of the door when she heard Rex's voice behind her.

"Uhm...So care to tell me what's going on Skywalker?"

.

* * *

.

 **The next day**

.

The following day of his and Padmé's conversion with her parents Anakin had found himself on Obi-Wan's steps early in the morning. The conversation between her and the FBI agent was still haunting his mind, especially the other man's part of it. As Anakin had already been somewhat reassured by Padmé, he now just needed to talk to his best friend about the situation.

"I take it her parents didn't approve then." Obi-Wan said, glancing at the dark bruise on the other man's face.

Anakin scoffed. "You can say that again."

"But they didn't go as far as to demand you make an honest woman of her?" He joked dryly.

"Her father would've sooner shot me with his rifle than to make her marry me. They want nothing to do with me and her father even urged Padmé to apply single custody of the baby after she refused to give it up for adoption."

"And she refused that too?"

"Yeah." Anakin nodded, clearly satisfied.

"So you're moving in with Shmi and Cliegg now. I must say it's not a bad decision. She'll be happy to have you back home and that she can dote on Padmé." Obi-Wan said sipping his black coffee.

Of course there was the added benefit of his parents keeping an eye on him, and then Padmé having their support as well if Anakin did anything unadvised.

"It's not exactly ideal though. I wish we could afford a place of our own so we'd have more peace. I don't like Padmé stressing out. She's already going through so much shit."

At times like these Obi-Wan wished he'd still have his former FBI partner, mentor and best friend Qui-Gon to offer Anakin his guidance. When they'd met Anakin years ago, during one of their cases, it had been the older man who'd taken the little boy under his wing, and with Obi-Wan's help had gotten Shmi that full time job so she'd get her son back from the child services.

What's more the senior agent had always seemed to be in the same wavelength with the precocious young boy and had seemingly known exactly what to say and do with him. Unfortunately it hadn't been long after the meeting when he and Obi-Wan had been in the middle of an operation, taking down one of the most wanted criminal in the the states, when his partner had been deadly injured in action. As Qui-Gon laid there dying in his arms he'd trusted him to look after Anakin and Shmi in his stead.

It hadn't exactly been a chore for Obi-Wan however. He had already formed a bond with the boy and his mother so he'd been glad to be part of their lives from that on. But as Anakin had grown up he'd started to realize that it really was a full time job to keep him out of trouble. And it didn't help that their temperaments were wide apart from each other. In some cases it was only a good thing. Like when the differences in their personalities afforded them to have goes at each other's expenses, but sometimes Obi-Wan just felt like he didn't understand Anakin at all.

Where he liked everything to be planned down to the last detail Anakin meanwhile came up with everything as he went along. Where Obi-Wan wanted to enjoy a quiet Saturday night at home watching "Making a murderer"on Netflix Anakin insisted on going out which usually ended up with them finding themselves in some foreign part of the state come the morning.

So that's why it hadn't been completely unexpected to hear the words from Anakin's lips that he was going to be a father. He just wished it hadn't happened until the younger man was out of college. Maybe one day Anakin would grow out of his reckless habits, but right now Obi-Wan felt like his friend really wasn't prepared to take care of a child. He just didn't think he was capable enough to settle down for that long period of time. And that was what small children needed, consistency.

But it was no use telling Anakin that, knowing his temperament. Obi-Wan didn't doubt his affection and faithfulness to Padmé though. His friend had always been loyal to a point but it was his actions that created havoc wherever he went. Now he'd just have to keep an eye on Anakin and steer him away from any troubles coming his way.

Easier said than done, he thought with a sigh.

Anakin's next words brought him back from his musings like he'd been doused in ice cold water.

"Do you think it's foolish what we're doing?"

"I..." Obi-Wan started but didn't know how he should continue.

"You do, don't you?"

"Well you have to admit..."

"I know it's foolish." Anakin interrupted. "Because I think so too. But the alternative is just unacceptable."

"Now that I can understand." Obi-Wan replied and he did see it. If it was him whose girlfriend suddenly announces she was waiting a child he wouldn't want it to be aborted or adopted either and he said so to Anakin too.

"Speaking of girlfriends, Padmé has this friend who I think you'd like." Anakin replied, obviously wanting to change the subject. "And I'm not talking about some college graduate. She actually teaches at Harvard."

"Oh, no...no no." The older man shook his head. He knew very well what this was leading up to.

"Why not?! It's ages since you've been out with anyone of the opposite sex. And no one from the bureau counts."

"I just don't think I'm ready to...to..."

"Man." Anakin sighed. "Someone must've messed you up pretty badly in the past."

"You could say that." He merely replied and stood up to get another cup of coffee.

"So you don't think it's a mistake that we're keeping it? The baby." Anakin asked, avoiding his gaze, when Ben came back from the kitchen.

"I've had some time to think about it and no. As I said I can understand the reason to keep it, and you do have your mother and Cliegg to support you so the child will always be safe and secure. I just wish this wouldn't never have happened in the first place, that's all."

"But you are disappointed in me."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I have no right to be, I mean I know it wasn't your fault, but yet..."

"Yeah..." Anakin grumpled. "I know. It seems like my entire has been designed that way, like I will counter all the possible hardships in life. I mean of course there was going to be two babies! I couldn't very well be given just one." He laughed sardonically, repeating one of his initial thought upon finding out about his impending fatherhood.

"Two babies?! Wait, what?!" Obi-Wan shouted, spitting out his coffee.

When an hour later Anakin had left, sensing the concerned gaze of Ben at his back, he had the depressing feeling that somehow he now had even more to prove to his best friend, who only very seldom seemed to be pleased with Anakin.

.

* * *

.

 **Few days later**

.

Even though she'd also been offered a place to stay by her sister Sola, who had been equally as shocked although a lot more accepting about her news as their parents, Padmé had felt it would've only ended up in a disaster. Especially when the twins would've been born and there would've been four kids in one small house. So she'd swallowed her pride and had accepted Anakin's proposal.

Luckily it had taken only a few days for Shmi to get all things organized in the guest quarters above the garage and more importantly Cliegg had managed to reconnected the electricity and the water up there too.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this ." Padmé said to Shmi and Cliegg what must've been to Anakin about hundred time already, as they were loading the stuff out of her car to be carried over to the guest quarters.

"Well I can't just stand aside and watch the mother of my grandchild be left homeless." The older woman smiled tightly. "And besides I know how you feel. my parents threw me out too when they found out I was expecting Anakin."

Padmé could see she still hadn't fully forgiven her for her part in the new turn of her son's life and she did understand the resentment. Hopefully soon however the they would be able to make peace and get to know each other better. If only for the sake of her twins and Anakin.

Anakin and Padmé had stopped on their way to his parents' house by Ruwee and Jobal's first to collect Padmé items and it had been beyond awkward. Anakin had even been glad to stay in the car and only help her carry the boxes from the front door to the car, leaving the rest to her. Her parents of course had done nothing to help and had silently sat in the living room. What was even more awkward was their refusal to leave for the time being, as Padmé had suggested. Instead her father had just casually remarked; "Better to stay and make sure anything of value won't end up getting lost."

Padmé had sure been relieved not to have Anakin hear that as she was close enough to punch her father herself at that point. Instead she hadn't said anything but ran straight upstairs with a pile of empty boxes in her hands.

In her room she'd come to a halt with her movements. That had been the room she'd spent living most of her life. It was filled with both happy and not so happy memories that Padmé couldn't quite comprehend the idea of possibly never seeing it again. But soon the rational part of her mind took over and she started to really look around. There was just so much stuff in there. And she hadn't even gone to the attic yet. Unfortunately there was no chance she could fit all of it in the car yet alone the Lars' garage. She had only had to take the utmost necessary items and hope that when she came back for the rest, to be taken to some storage facility perhaps, that her parent's hadn't thrown them out already.

When she'd handed the last box to Anakin and had turned back to close the front door behind her, her mother had suddenly appeared in the hallway.

"Where are you going? Did you find a place to stay?"

"What do you care?" Padmé asked indignantly after making sure Anakin was already back to her car so he wouldn't hear the conversation in case her mother decided to be rude like her father

"I'm your mother of course I care! I tried to make your father see sense but he wouldn't listen. I never wanted you to leave, but... well you know how he is."

"And that's why I'm glad to go. I'm moving in with Anakin." Padmé half-lied. She had too much pride to tell her mother she was actually moving to his parents house.

"When we had that private conversation about your future and Anakin it never occurred to me you it was because of you were expecting a child. But I wish you just would've told me the truth then so maybe all this could've been avoided.

"I was afraid you would've gotten mad at me. Or worse, tell daddy. I just needed to know first what I wanted to do about it before I told anyone else."

"And you are sure this is what you really want, Padmé " Jobal had asked with a gentle voice that carried no accusations, only sadness.

"Yes. I am. It may be galaxies away from what I thought I wanted but now I've started to think that maybe this was supposed to happen. That my life was meant to take this detour."

"But if you'd just let me and your father help raise the baby you could still attend an internship."

"And forbid my child to see its father!?"

"I'm sure he's a nice fellow when one gets to know him. And Ruwee could change his mind about it if you'd just stay here at home and then maybe in time you can try changing his mind about Anakin.

"But in the meantime I should just do as daddy wants and not see him? No mom. Don't you see how unreasonable he is!? There's absolutely nothing wrong with Anakin! I know daddy's always been this way but this really takes the cake! This time he has to be the one to give in. I won't do it anymore." Padme had been harsher than intended and she could see it from her mother's expression, but she wasn't about to apologize about how she felt. Not anymore.

She was just about to turn back and ran to her car when her mother's hand on her arm stopped her.

"If you need anything. Will it be money or support for the doctor's appointments you only need to call."

"I needed your help to stand up to dad but you didn't. So I don't need your help anymore, I have Anakin and his parents!" She spat.

Unable to look her mother in the eye anymore Padmé ran straight to her car her, anger morphing into grief with every step. She still loved her parents, of course she did, but if it ever came to the happiness of her children versus her own she would always put the twins first. After all, they would need their father far more than Padmé needed hers.

Now she was standing in the upstairs of the Lars' garage, more precisely in the bedroom of it. The space was very nice she had to admit. There was even a small private hallway in the ground floor where the staircase lead up to the 2nd floor. The space then consisted of a studio with a bedroom and a kitchen that doubled as a living and dining room. Then there was of course a small bathroom adjoined to the main room. All in all it was everything she could've hoped, expect for maybe the double bed which she was now staring at, her brows furrowed.

Padmé jumped a little when she heard Anakin's voice suddenly coming from behind her

"Don't worry. I'll sleep in my old room in the main house. This is all yours now."

She turned around to see him holding the last box from the car, with her old stuffed bambi on top of it.

"Uhm thanks. I would've shared this space with you but...there's only one bed you know."

"It's no problem. The space might be a little too small for us either way."

Padmé nodded and turned to walk to the window facing the street. Behind her she heard Anakin but the box down and take a few cautious steps towards her. Then she felt his arms coming around her and he pulled her back towards himself. As she was about to turn around Padmé felt his lips touching her forehead in a gentle kiss. It felt oddly tender she thought, if a little funny. Last she'd been kissed like that was by her parents when she was little.

"What did you do that for?" Padmé asked smiling shyly up at him.

"It just looked like you needed it. You were sad." He shrugged but didn't let go of her.

Padmé turned her head back forwards to look from the window and at a small girl selling lemonade outside on the yard of the opposite house. Padmé leaned backwards to rest her head on Anakin's chest and subconsciously rubbed her tummy as she still gazed at the girl. Soon she felt his hands join hers and an unexplainable feeling came over her that felt like an overwhelming warmth was spreading across her whole body

"Everyone knows about the pregnancy now and we have a place to stay. All will be easier from now on." Anakin said, sure of himself.

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	13. Shopping

Padmé woke up to the sound of rain beating against the window. Yawning, she shut the alarm off on her phone and dragged her still sleep heavy body off the bed. Then after a quick shower she got dressed in a simple navy colored wrap dress, dried her hair and pulled it up to a simple bun. With the makeup as swiftly done she grabbed her purse and left for the main house for breakfast.

She'd been living with the Lars' for a little over two weeks now and was finally getting used to the feeling of waking up at her small studio above the garage instead of her own home or dorm room. Crossing the lawn every morning was also becoming easier. During her first few days she'd always made a run for it, in fear of any neighbors seeing her and starting to ask questions about why she was still staying at the Lars'. They already assumed she was Anakin's girlfriend, even though Cliegg and Shmi had only referred to her as his friend. But as soon as her belly would start to grow so would the rumors, and by then the last thing she wanted was strangers pitying her for not making it out on her own.

So that's why she would've gladly stayed at her studio - she refused to call it a garage - but Shmi had insisted that she would join her, Cliegg and Anakin at all the meals in the house and most of the time between them. They'd soon be family after all. So with a sigh Padmé had accepted her wishes as she felt it was the least she could do to be nice to the woman who'd taken her into her home.

Now Padmé only needed to find a job. It was critical for her plan to succeed because then she could save up some money to actually rent a place of her own when the twins were a little older. And more urgently Anakin wouldn't have to work so hard to support them all. She already felt guilty because he was practically slaving away at Watto's enough already. Anakin of course kept reassuring her that it was his job as the father, since she was the one carrying the twins, but that didn't ease her conscience much.

But those were problems to be solved on another day, so she pushed them out of her mind. This day was to be a fun one for her and Anakin, she hoped, even though the weather was rather miserable.

"Good morning." Shmi welcomed from the kitchen where she was cutting some tomatoes when Padmé entered.

"Morning." Padmé replied with a small smile and walked straight to the fridge to collect the ingredients for the omelettes she would make for breakfast.

In a week's time she'd already gotten the hang of the routines in the house and had been able to cease asking Shmi for directions at what she could do. Truth to be told Padmé had at first found it a little odd that the women of the house always prepared the food. Cliegg and Anakin always helped them to clean after of course, but for the life of them wouldn't enter the kitchen before the meal was served.

Padmé knew it would be way too rude to suggest otherwise since she was still a quest, no matter what the Lars' tried to say. And she also felt that as long as she didn't have a job that equaled as cash flowing into the family's living expenses budget, it was her place to stay quiet and help out as much as possible around the house. She absolutely loathed the idea of being a free loader. Besides, every family had their own customs so maybe she just had to get used to the Lars'.

"How are you feeling? Is your morning sickness getting better?" The older woman asked as Padmé began whisking the eggs.

Much of the conversation between the women for the past weeks had mainly concerned about the baby, the Lars' still believing there to be only one, even though Padmé was itching to tell them the truth finally. She also hoped that by engaging the woman as much as possible with her pregnancy and how it developed it would help Shmi bond with the twins.

"I think so. And I'm starting to feel more energetic too." Padmé smiled. It seemed the medication Dr. Unduli had prescribed for her anemia were now starting to take effect.

"That's a relief. When I was expecting Ani the sickness lasted until my third trimester."

"Well the other moms I've talked to online say it could come back later but I hope it won't be the case with me. It feels so good to wake up every morning and not having rush to the bathroom to puke my guts out. Instead I can focus on doing the things I need to do that day."

Shmi hummed. "I bet. And speaking of, Ani told me you're going out to shop for the baby today."

"Well we're just going to see what options there are out there. It's too early to buy anything." Padmé shrugged.

"That seems like a smart thing to do." Shmi nodded approvingly. "And when the time comes to actually purchase them I suggest you to do it in smaller sections. The list is long and it all can seem pretty daunting at first."

"And expensive, I'm sure." Padmé murmured more to herself but it seemed that Shmi heard it anyway.

"If you'd like I still have some things in the attic from when Anakin was a baby, like his crib. Even though I needed the money back then I just didn't have the heart to sell it forward."

"Oh." Padmé said surprised and paused for a moment, the whisk in her hand halting its movement. That would certainly help...but wait, she paused in her thoughts. Was it safe for two newborns to sleep in the same bed or should there be separate ones? Padmé hadn't exactly gotten that far in her reading so she would have to do some research on the matter.

"Or if you think it's not to your usual taste I'm sure we can buy you a _nicer_ one."

Padmé cringed at the sharpness in Shmi's voice. It was obvious the older woman had interpreted her apprehension in a wrong way, like she thought herself too good for Shmi's seconds.

"No!" Padmé shook her head urgently. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure..."

"It's alright. It would make sense for you to have higher standards for things like these. Now why don't you go upstairs and try to wake up Anakin? He's still asleep even though I've called at him to get up a dozen times already." Shmi said quickly, changing the subject.

"But the omelettes..."

"Just pass me the bowl and I'll finish them."

Padmé didn't know whether to laugh of cry. Lately it seemed like everything that could go wrong, went wrong when she tried to bond with the grandmother of her children.

As she was too flustered by the thought of having upset the other woman yet again she couldn't come up with any good excuse to give her. She couldn't exactly reveal the true reason for her hesitation, now could she? This definitely wasn't the right time for it and she didn't want to do it without Anakin by her side anyway. So with a heavy heart she handed the bowl over and turned around to make her way upstairs. There would be time for explanations later on.

After reaching upstairs and Anakin's door Padmé knocked on it. When there was no answer she dared to open it and go inside, hoping that she didn't catch him in a compromising position like the last time when she'd caught him coming from a shower, wearing only a towel.

His bare chest glinting with drops of water was still burned to the retinas of her eyes.

Luckily this time the lights were still out and in the dimness of his room she could see his almost immobile form on the bed. Sleeping on his stomach the only movement visible was the slight rise and fall of his back, and from the slowness of it she gathered he was still fast asleep. Anakin - unlike Padmé - was definitely not an early riser.

Quietly padding over to the bed Padmé weighed her options. She should just go for the quickest approach and was just about to grab the corner of the blanket, but at last moment her attention was caught by the sight of his broad and muscular back. She withdrew her hand and instead sat down on bed next to him, cautiously so not to jostle him up. Then slowly she lifted her hand again but this time bringing her palm flat against his skin.

He was wonderfully warm and his tan, a stark contrast to her pale skin, was clearly distinct in the dimness of the room. Her hand automatically started running up and down his back, softly stoking over his skin. Doing so she felt oddly at ease.

If Anakin had no trouble being affectionate with her it seemed Padmé was the complete opposite, mainly due to the reason that she didn't want to give him false hope of getting together with her. So she always tried to subdue his gestures as gently as she could but damn it was getting harder by the day. It didn't help that her refusals had no affect on him as they did nothing to discourage him from doing the same the next time. The combination of his sweet and caring nature and his looks was almost utterly irresistible. So as much as Padmé tried to blame her urges on her active hormone levels she just knew it wasn't the full truth.

Like now, her stomach trembled at the image in her head of her laying down next to him and letting his arms wrap around hers while she could rest her head against her solid chest and feel all his hard muscles under her palm. Then she thought of him nuzzling her neck and those pouty lips of his kissing her skin while his hands...

Feeling embarrassed and like a total creep Padmé pulled her wits together and finally decided to wake him up. If they didn't soon leave downstairs for the breakfast they'd be left behind the schedule she had composed for them.

Anakin? She whispered quietly as to not spook him too much.

When the only reply out of him was a grunt she decided a different method.

Ani? She said more softly and shook his shoulder.

"Mphh.. Just five more minutes mom."

With only one word her head cleared out of her visions and laughter bubbled out of her. It seemed she should perhaps consider giving him another nickname.

Her laughter finally seeming to do the trick of waking him up, Anakin grunted and rolled over to his back. "Padmé?" He asked still almost half asleep and rubbed his palms against his eyes.

Padmé just hummed as she was now presented with sight of his bare chest, the edge of the blanket stopping right at the critical point on his hips.

"Like what you see?" Asked his lecherous voice that made Padmé's eyes snap back to his.

Padmé flashed him an embarrassed smile but didn't reply. She knew well that he'd only tease her even more.

"You should get dressed and come downstairs. The breakfast is almost ready." She said rising up from the bed.

"I was hoping that when you moved in here I wouldn't be getting another mother to nag at me." Anakin remarked but his voice only held humor.

"Now that's a job I wouldn't wish on me for the world." She yelled from the door as closed it behind her, leaving him to his morning routine.

After enjoying their breakfast, Anakin more so than Padmé who still felt awkward in Shmi's company, the two set off to the town on Padmé's car. Anakin had insisted on driving, saying it would be good practice for him to get used to the car as it would be him who'd eventually have to drive her to the hospital when the day came to deliver the twins.

Their first stopping point was a cute little shop at Downtown Crossing. The display windows were decorated with what seemed like big puffy blobs of white mattress filling shaped as clouds. Some of them were placed on the floor while smaller ones hang from the ceiling. On top of them they held small baby dolls in different clothes and positions.

"So what's first on your list?" Anakin asked as he opened the door for her. He'd never felt himself more out of his comfort zone. His calmness relied mostly on her knowing what to do next.

"Well I thought we could look at the cribs." She replied, looking around and feeling little daunted herself too by the sight of all the different stuff that cluttered the small shop space.

"Do they both need their own or can they sleep together?" Anakin asked asked after a moment, hesitancy clear in his voice.

"You know you don't have to feel bad for not knowing." Padmé said turning back to him. She could clearly sense him to be embarrassed about his ignorance of the subject so to ease his mind she then told him about her similar thought that morning and then about the misunderstanding with Shmi she'd had.

"She'll understand it when we tell her about the twins."

"Or she'll resent me even more. But returning to the subject at hand, I found out that it really depends on the babies and their sleeping habits if they can sleep in the same bed or not. Some twins can find comfort in each other and settle really well into sleeping next to each other, while others find it only a bother because they have different sleep patterns and habits."

"So I guess we should start with one crib and then get another if there's a need, right?"

"That's what I thought too."

"So what do you think about mom's idea of using my old crib instead of buying a new one? To my memory there's nothing broken with it, maybe just some new paint is in order."

"I'm sure it's fine. Your mother would certainly appreciate it. And my mom still has the one where Sola and I slept so we can get it as a backup because they'll definitely need another when they grow older."

At this point a saleswoman had spotted the couple and came towards them with a large smile on her face.

"I take it that congratulations are in order! This is your first child I gather?"

Anakin blinked at the forwardness of the woman, but Padmé seemed to not to take offence and replied.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, subconsciously stroking her small bump.

"I've worked in this industry for nearly thirty years so I have a keen eye. But what can I help you with today?"

"Well we just came to just browse really. To get a feel of our options. Maybe you can help us with looking at the strollers first?"

For the next ten minutes the woman prattled on about their selection of double strollers and their advantages over to those what other stores sold. Padmé wasn't sure what almost half of the technical words she used were, but Anakin seemed to be better acquainted with them as he kept nodding and asking questions about their durability and such. While this was happening Padmé kept turning over the price tags of each item the woman showed them, trying not to faint from the sight of the sums.

At the end of the tour Anakin and Padmé asked the woman if they could look over the rest of the items on the list themselves and the saleswoman complied yet again with a wide smile.

"Of course, and don't hesitate to ask!" she said and turned around to walk to the door after spotting another couple coming inside.

"Well I think the third we looked at seemed the best." Anakin said confidently. The body's durable and the canvas looks like it's easy to keep clean and will hold rain well. And we can change the places of the two seats easily."

"I agree but there's one small thing." Padmé replied before showing him the price tag. His eyes widened comically at the sight.

"Christ! That's more than my two month salary."

"Yeah. I mean how can some small construction like this cost so much?"

"I guess it's some designer item. Maybe we should've gone to some place else." Anakin shrugged.

"But I don't want to get some cheap plastic looking thing." She pouted, clearly having set her heart on those particular strollers.

"Neither do I but I guess we don't have a choice. Maybe we can find something better at a second hand store."

"Second hand?" Padmé said doubtfully, contemplating over the idea.

Seeing that he wouldn't get a definite answer from her Anakin changed the subject. "Let's talk about it later. For now let's go to the next place on your list."

Four hours, a lunch and half a dozen baby shops later found the two expectant parents in a far worse mood than before.

"What are we going to do?" Padmé said miserably while they were walking around aimlessly around the last shop that was on her list. "All the things we'd want to buy will take up so much more money that we can afford to spent."

"I'd say it would be smarter for us to buy them second hand like I said earlier."

"I don't know..." Padmé sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Anakin asked in a huff as all the setbacks of the day was finally starting to erupt in frustration.

"I just want to be able to offer the best things I can for them. What's wrong with that?" Padmé replied loudly enough for the woman standing on the same isle as them turned to take a look at them.

"Nothing and we absolutely will." Anakin said, this time much calmer. "We'll do all that's in our power but Padmé, I think what this day really showed us is that it's just not realistic for us to buy everything for them brand new. Especially when they grow out of them so fast."

After a moment of thinking over his words Padmé replied. "I guess it would be the smartest thing to do. Then we can save money towards where it matters the most."

"Exactly. Besides the twins won't know the difference anyway."

Padmé sighed. "But I will. And other moms could too."

"Then those kinds of moms who judge other people based on that are not people you should ever bother with."

"But I don't want my children to look like street urchins."

"Padmé... when was the last time you went to a second hand store?"

She blinked, momentarily confused by his question.

"Uhh... I went to this vintage store once to buy a dress for a twenties themed party that a friend of Dorme threw out on our freshman year."

Anakin snorted. "No. I didn't mean that kind of second hand store. I meant like a drift shop or a flea market."

"Well never, I suppose. There wasn't a need." Padmé shrugged

"So you see. I bet you have an image in your head about stuffy piles of worn out clothes and nearly broken objects in some back alley shop. But you couldn't be more mistaken! He said excitedly and grabbed her hands to his.

"What do you think those rich moms you are so concerned with do with their too small baby stuff? They sell them of course! And since they're not so focused on getting the most money off of them it'll be the a bargain for us. We just have to find the right places to go look for them."

"That's... actually kinda sensible Anakin. How do you know all this?"

"How do you think? All my stuff came from drift shops when I was small. Probably sold there by the likes of _your_ mom."

"And speaking of moms, maybe we could take Shmi with us the next time?" Padmé asked as an idea came to her. "I bet she knows a lot more than even you and it could be a perfect opportunity for us to bond!" She exclaimed as she smiled up at him.

"Sounds like a plan."

"But we do have to tell her about the twins first. If we wait too long she'll feel like we are keeping her in the dark on purpose.

"Agreed. We'll tell mom and Cliegg tomorrow. We can even cook them dinner to soften the blow."

Feeling her spirits lifted Padmé stood on her toes and reached up to hug him. Anakin was quite taken back from the sudden gesture but soon wrapped his arms around her too and gave her a tight squeeze. When he let her go he could finally see a smile on her face and it made his spirits lift up too.

They were just about to leave the shop when Padmé stopped suddenly, her eyes catching something of note in the toy isle.

"I changed my mind. Let's buy something small for the twins. Something little and fluffy to remember this day by."

As she left him to inspect the cluster of toys on the shelves Anakin stayed put as an idea started to form in his head.

He would do anything to be able to buy her the dream strollers she wanted and spanking new nonetheless. He could never buy her everything they needed new, but these at least would be his special gift for her when the twins were born. But now when he knew they didn't come cheap there really was something more he needed to do to obtain the money.

So, after making sure Padmé was still occupied Anakin reached for his phone and pulled it out of his jeans pocket. Then he searched for the name and number he'd saved there over a month ago and pressed 'call'. After a few rings the it was answered.

"Mr. Palpatine? Yes, hello this is Anakin Skywalker. I just wanted to call you to see if your job offer was still available?"

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** To the guest who asked if Shmi and Jobal would meet, I'd say it's very likely to happen at some point!


	14. Doubts

**_A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner! I got my job contract extended in the fall so I've had that going on. Anyway, I hope you'll have a Happy New Year!  
_**

 _._

* * *

.

"Huh. It's not that bad as I thought. Quite nice really." Sola said after taking a small stroll around Padmé's living quarters and seating herself next to her little sister on the bed.

"Yeah. And Anakin spends a lot of time here too so it doesn't get that lonely." Padmé shrugged.

"Does he now?" Sola said raising her eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Not like that." Padmé exclaimed indignantly. "Anyway. Let's not talk about him right now. I wanted to tell you I'm really happy you came Sola. It means a lot to me."

"Of course I did. We're family." Sola smiled in return and scooted over to give her a tight hug.

Padmé returned it and felt better than she had in long time. Not since she had left her home in fact. Even though they'd had long conversations on the phone after she had revealed her news to Sola, this was the first time the sisters met face to face. As glad as Padmé was to have at least one person of her family on her side, it was unfortunate that Sola with her husband and two daughters lived as far as New York, meaning there often wasn't much time for them to meet. But still, it hadn't come as a surprise when after hearing the news of her little sister's life change Sola had taken the whole weekend off to drive over to Boston to meet with her.

"And hey don't try to get me distracted. If we're going to talk about you and the babies, we must talk about _him_ too! I mean Padmé come on! I saw the guy just a second ago. Not even a nun could stay cold to that pretty face. And you dare to tell me you haven't anything going on right now, especially you being..." She said motioning to Padmé's midriff.

Padmé couldn't help but snort in laughter. Anakin, who'd just left downstairs to fetch Sola's stuff from the car while also giving the two sisters a little alone time to catch up, had obviously made an impression on her big sister.

"Everything just works out so well right now between us when we're friends. I don't want to mess things up."

Sola rolled her eyes. "You've told me that dozen times. I'm sure you might even start to believe it soon too."

Padme glared at her sister but couldn't exactly keep the blush from rising to her cheeks.

"But hey, at least I'm glad that you're getting along. I would be worried sick if you were on your own. I mean it's just typical of our dad to do this!"

"I know. I couldn't stay there because of what he said about Anakin. It's just wasn't fair to him."

"I'm glad you didn't. It's finally time for him to learn that not everything in this world can cater to his wishes."

"I'm sad for the twins. What if he never wants to meet them?"

"Oh he will. I'm sure he'll come crawling back to you when they're born. Not even he can resist newborns, especially them being his grand babies. You know how he's with the girls. He never let _us_ eat anything sweet before dinner."

"Yeah. I know." Padmé smiled. "Mom keeps calling me though. I've spoken to her once but I'm still too mad to actually meet up with her."

Sola thought a moment what to say. "I don't know... maybe you should forgive her. She clearly feels sorry for what she did and wants to help. I think you'd feel much better if you let her."

"Perhaps you're right. I could use some more motherly knowledge, although things with Anakin's mom have gotten little better lately."

"Even when you told her about the twins?"

"Well she was angry at first but when we told her she'd have both a grandson _and_ a granddaughter and then took her with us to an ultrasound to see them, she's been much happier. She even started knitting them socks and mittens for winter."

"Has it been difficult with money?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. Anakin has his income and I have my savings, although we couldn't manage nearly as well without Shmi or Cliegg."

"The savings you were planning on using to go to Europe next summer?" Sola asked quietly.

"Sola, don't." Padme sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just brings to mind what I had to give up when I started expecting Ryoo. It's hard to start putting someone else above your own interests."

"Yes but you should understand better than anyone else my wish to do so."

"And I do. But I just hoped you'd had more time to yourself before having kids."

Padmé let out a long, tired sigh. "Please can we talk of something else? I've made my decision and I'm happy with it. There's no changing it anymore so I wish people would just move on. I've gotten enough of that from my friends already."

"Speaking of them how have they adjusted?"

"They've accepted my decision I think. At least they're not begging me to change my mind anymore and Dormé even came with me to a parental class once when Anakin had to go to work. But it's not that easy. I really hope I'd have friends who were already mothers."

"Maybe you should join some first time expecting mothers group sort of thing. I'm sure there's plenty of them around here."

"I wish you'd be closer."

"I know. That's why I want you to know that if anything goes wrong and you can't stay here, or you just need anything, anything at all, you're always welcomed to live with us in New York. You'd have the spare room all to yourself."

"Thanks. It does feel reassuring to know if things start to go bad with Anakin or his parents I have a place to go to."

"Even though they won't." Came a determined voice of the man in question from the doorway, where he stood holding a large cardboard box on his arms.

As he walked in and dropped it on the bed next to her, Padmé was about to apologize, but her attention was caught by the box instead. It really was enormous, almost the size of the little sofa she had had in her dorm room at the uni. Padmé had no idea how Sola had managed to fit it in her car.

"What is that? You're not planning on moving here are you?" She asked half-jokingly and turned to look at Sola.

Sola ignored her. "Thanks Anakin for carrying it up here. Oh, and you can stay too if you don't mind." She added quickly when he was about to turn back outside. "It's stuff from when Ryoo and Pooja were small. I know baby things can cost a shitload so I thought maybe you'd like to pick something from them."

"Oh." Anakin sighed and carefully opened the lid.

Padmé too peaked over it curiously. From the first glance they saw that the box was filled with clothes, toys and a bunch of miscellaneous equipment. In fact there was so much stuff in there that it would surely cut down their list of baby items they needed to get, to a half. Anakin could only stare as Padmé dived in, picking up clothes and unfolding them to have a closer look.

At Anakin's thoughtful expression Sola said: "Don't worry. Not all the clothes are pink or lavender. With Pooja we decided to wait until delivery to see if she'd be a boy or a girl so we only bought her neutral colored clothes beforehand. Mind you that's only the newborn clothes."

"That's not what I was thinking. It's just they're so small." He whispered, and finally picked up a body suit from the pile Padmé was making of the clothes on the bed, and twiddled it with his hands.

"Yeah babies are that when they're born. But sooner than you can blink they grow up and you need to buy them new ones. The clothes in that box are for zero to one year old. I figured I can bring the larger ones to you later since you have no need for them at least for a year. Or have you already enough of them?"

"No. We haven't bought any clothes. Padmé and I only went to look at cribs and stuff like that."

Padmé meanwhile was more interested in the other stuff than the conversation between her sister and Anakin. Most of the items she already recognized but others were completely new to her. Luckily she had her sister there for the whole weekend to teach her.

"This is... wonderful. I don't know how to thank you enough." Padmé said grinning at Sola.

"Oh please. Me and Darred are not planning to have more kids anytime soon so they're really just gathering dust in the attic."

"Uhm? What's this?" Asked Anakin with a slightly bewildered voice.

The women turned to from each other to look at him, and saw that he no longer held the body suit in his hand, but another object Padmé had discarded on the bed.

Sola laughed. "That is a wonderful invention called the breast pump. It means that occasionally the mother can actually leave the house to get some peace and quiet for herself while the father looks after the baby and feeds it."

"Oh. I thought it looked like some kind of torture device." He laughed awkwardly as he fiddled with the tubes.

"Well when your breasts are so sore and cracked from feeding it sure as hell feels like it." Sola said matter of fact.

"Right." Anakin coughed and quickly put the pump back into the box. "Well I better leave you to discuss that sort of things woman to woman. I have to get to work anyway."

"We're still up for that dinner tonight right?" Sola asked, glancing between the expecting parents.

"Sure. I should be getting off before seven." Anakin replied

"But I thought your next sift wasn't until Monday?" Padmé frowned. "You know you should turn Watto down once in a while or he'll start thinking he's got you on his every beck and call. We don't need money _that_ bad."

"Uh well this isn't about Watto. Mr. Palpatine called me personally this morning and asked if I could fill in for his chauffeur who's become ill or something. He even promised double the pay since it was so short notice. You gotta admit Watto never does that."

"Oh. Well in that case. That's good of him." Padmé nodded approvingly.

Even though how many times Anakin had explaine the deal he had made with the man, it still sounded a bit odd to her. It was almost too good to be true that some rich businessman would offer such a good wage at Anakin for such a simple job. But after googling his name she'd found that maybe this wasn't so out of place for him. The man seemed to donate some rather hefty sums to charity regularly, and was even a patron of handful of different nonprofit charity organizations. Unfortunately she'd also made the error of voicing this to Anakin once, who'd then become quite offended by her insinuation that he was being Mr. Palpatine's newest charity case.

And apparently, he was just not only a business man, Anakin had pointed out. He was also a politician in the city council and was an avid supporter of the rights of those less than well off citizens. She'd found out that he even came from the same state where Padmé had been born before her family had moved to Boston when she was five years old so all in all, these facts had somewhat her worry over the deal Anakin had made with him.

"So I'll see you later." He called and started walking to the door.

"Maybe we can go over the stuff later together?" So, we can decide what we need? And you.. uh can get to know what they actually are for." Padmé called out after him.

Anakin stopped and turned over. "Uhm. Yeah sure. Just tell me when." He fumbled with his words before leaving again.

Padmé nodded but couldn't help but feel a tinge of confusion. Even though Anakin still showed great interest in the twins and learning about how to care for them she thought that maybe there had been some more hesitation to it recently. Almost like resignation. It didn't happen all the time, and just mostly in a way that it was always she who had to find the material for them to read and parenting classes for them to attend when they were learning how to care for the babies. And almost any time she brought up a subject with him, like she'd once done with the crib issue of whether they should let the twins sleep in the same one, he turned all quiet and said that they should do whatever she thought was best.

If she were honest it was getting kinda annoying to always be the one making these decisions.

Padmé didn't know what caused this change in him, but vowed to herself that if it would get worse, she'd have some strong words with him. What had stopped her before was that he was still clearly devoted to her and the twins, and never made her feel like he had better things to do with his time than spend it with her preparing. Besides he was always so attentive to her and her well being that you could never call it neglect. It was the opposite in fact and sometimes made her feel like he was way too over protective.

The sisters sat silently on the bed until they heard Anakin close the front door downstairs.

"Oh my god he's a catch! I mean seriously though, have you seen the way that boy looks at you? You really need to give him little something something." Sola exclaimed and nudged Padmé with her elbow.

Padmé rolled her eyes. It was just like her sister to get some idea in her head and then start mercilessly bringing it up with whomever it concerned.

"Yeah... don't think I don't want to." Padmé exclaimed, feeling that it wouldn't hurt to be honest with her sister. And besides, it felt kind of nice to talk about boys once more. At least it was something familiar.

"So you're saying you really haven't done anything since you two hooked up?"

"Well we've kissed but nothing more. And it kinda sucks I don't remember much of that night I met him."

"See, you'll definitely have to freshen your memory. After all it's the funniest part of having kids, trust me. After that it's all about throwing up, getting fat, having flatulence problems, over working hormones, hemorrhoids, then pregnancy scars, sore boobs and sleepless and sexless nights. Without saying anything about the torture that is labor."

"Jeez thanks a lot!" Padmé laughed and threw a pillow at her sister.

.

* * *

.

At five that evening Anakin sat behind the wheel of the most expensive car he'd ever driven. He'd been so shaken by the thought that he'd gone way below the speeding limit at first. That was until Mr. Palpatine had remarked calmly from the backseat that the car was insured and that with the pace they were going they'd be soon stopped over by the police.

Anakin had laughed at that and then picked up the speed considerably. The place where he was chauffeuring Mr. Palpatine was a few good miles away so the two had plenty of time to chat. As always the elder man was very politely interested in Anakin's life.

"And Padmé is well I hope?" He asked after a small lull in the conversation.

"She's better. Especially now that her sister came to visit. It means a lot to her to have her here."

"Your care for the mother of your children is admirable. But that doesn't mean you should forget yourself either. Isn't there someone you can confide about your concerns?"

Anakin thought for a moment.

"No. Not really. I mean there's my stepdad and I did try to tell him about my it, but he just keeps repeating everything will turn out right in the end. The problem is that I don't exactly believe him. He was already kinda old and wealthy when he got Owen and then me so what does he know about my situation? And my mates aren't exactly helpful either since they're too busy studying and partying."

"What about Mr. Kenobi? I thought you two were quite close?"

Anakin frowned. He could almost swear he had never mentioned Ben to Mr. Palpatine. Oh well. He must've forgotten he had.

"Uhm. I'm not sure." Anakin sighed. "I haven't talked to him in a few weeks. We had a disagreement. He doesn't want me to have the twins. Thinks I can't look after them."

"He said that you?" The other man asked in a concerned voice.

"Well not in those words but I know he meant it."

"I understand. My older sister was like that too. Always thinking she knew everything better than me and then making sure to tell me so too. Even in matters that concerned myself."

"Really? How did you make her stop doing that?"

"Oh, I never did. You see she died more than a decade ago. Of course I still grieved her immensely, but from her I did learn a valuable lesson that you can never change a person's mind when it comes to that. Once they get the concept in their head that someone is not as capable as they are, they stick to it like rubber."

"Yeah. I'm beginning to see that too." Anakin scoffed. "But what am I suppose to do? "

"Well in my opinion you can either move on and let them think how they wish, or if you find that you cannot, then I'd say those sort of people are not worth to have around. You only have one life Anakin. Don't spend it with people who don't value you."

Anakin made no reply for awhile as he took a moment to let the other man's opinion sink in. After that to his relief the conversation moved on to lighter subjects, like the latest ice hockey match between the Bruins and Islanders. Then before Anakin knew it they arrived at their destination. When he got out of the car and walked around it to open the passenger door for his boss, Mr. Palpatine got out of his seat but stayed standing still at the doorway with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You know Anakin. This might not mean much to you in the grand scheme of things, but I've had you work for me only for a month and already I can tell you you're more trustworthy than any of my other employees. Why don't you come to my office sometime next week so we can see if I can find you a regular job. Still part time of course, considering your studies, but something comprehensive so you wouldn't have to stay with Mr. Watto anymore, who does sound like an abhorring employer to me. And of course you would get a thirty percent raise to your salary. How does that sound? "

Anakin could only stare at the man. Was he serious? He would get four times the pay he was now getting at Watto's. And on the plus side, at least it wouldn't be anything illegal. It really was a win win situation. But surely it was too good to be true?

The older man seemed to catch his thoughts and said: "Anakin, I don't pay my people for what they do, I pay them how well they do it. There's nothing I value more in this world than loyalty."

A grin spread across the younger man's face. "Oh. Then yes it's a deal. I'll call your secretary and have her arrange a meeting."

"Good boy." Mr. Palpatine chuckled and walked to the front door of the building where a doorman opened it for him.

Mr. Palpatine meeting would last only an hour so he had told Anakin earlier that he could use that time as he liked. So instead of taking the car for a few more rounds around the block like he really wished to, Anakin got back into the car and drove it to the nearest available parking spot. There he determinedly picked up his phone from his pocket and went to youtube to finish watching the video he'd started earlier that day.

This one was about some child expert teaching parents how to swaddle their newborns right. After five minutes Anakin started getting a slight headache from the crying voices of the baby on the video and so he muted it. Having watched more than a dozen of these videos he was starting to wish it would be possible for his twins to be born with a mute switches as well.

When he was nearing the end of the video, his phone alerted him to a new whatsapp message from Padmé, consisting of a link to some new video no doubt.

She liked to do this quite often, because Padmé it seemed, had this deep-set belief that if she watched enough videos and read enough books, blogs and scientific papers about child caring she would become such an expert by the time the twins were born that she wouldn't have anything to be nervous about. Everything would be just smooth sailing from there on, according to her.

Her resolution in this was admirable, but still foolish in Anakin's opinion. It might make Padmé reassured now to think that she had everything under control but he knew she'd only fall that much harder when a situation with the babies undoubtedly emerged where none of her research would help her, and they'd have to do manage on their own. He could already imagine both the twins and Padmé wailing helplessly at something, with him frozen on his place absolutely unknowing what to do.

In the beginning Anakin had tried the same tactic as her and had researched everything she had and sometimes even more, but soon he realized it didn't help his anxiety at all. It was the opposite since it seemed like every time he learned something new, all he could think of was the million ways he could screw up too. It was such a nerve-racking aspect that even when he thought he might accidentally do something he thought harmless it could still end up scaring them for life.

And he couldn't exactly stop since rationally he knew it was still infinitely better to be prepared than not. So he attended every parenting class she did and dutifully read and watched every book, video or other she recommended. He just didn't have the same confidence of picking up anything himself in fear that it wouldn't be any good, and so trusted Padmé, the smartest person he knew, to make those decisions. He was just that afraid of messing up his children it seemed.

And admittedly he also had the selfish thought of finally proving Obi-Wan wrong. He even relished for the image in his head of him showing how skilled of a father he could be, and then of the older man apologizing to him profusely for being so doubtful.

Unfortunately it always also brought to his mind the similar kind of concerns Padmé had had. But regarding her he thought he was still doing a little better. For one Padmé had actually apologized to him about the conversation she'd had with Obi-Wan, even though she still seemed to get this odd expression on her face from time to time when they were discussing the subject of bringing up the children. It was as if she didn't fully believe he was all capable of being a parent. And annoyingly that made him even more hesitant to voice his own opinions in the matters at hand, so he just stayed quiet and compliant. That was how women liked it, right?

The realization that Padmé might think him incapable did stung, but he couldn't exactly stop speaking to her like he did with Obi-Wan now could he? Not that he wanted in the first place, but there was still as much to prove to her as there was things to learn of child caring that he did wonder if he would he ever fully gain her reverence.

Well, he would never stop from trying that was for certain.

.

* * *

.

 _Later in the evening..._

 _._

Anakin was almost half an hour late when he barreled his way inside the restaurant and to the table Padmé and Sola were sitting at. When he sat down apologizing he could clearly see frustration in Padmé's eyes.

"Sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could but the traffic was a nightmare."

Padmé sighed. "It's fine. And we're not that hungry anyway so we haven't even ordered yet."

"What did you do this afternoon?" He asked, taking off his coat and giving it to a slightly annoyed waiter who'd run after him from the entry hall.

"Went shopping." Sola said and eyed the menu the same water had brought them.

"For yourselves or the twins?"

"Both actually. I bought myself some new maternity clothes and she bought the twins this really handy feeding chair that fits two babies." Padmé said nodding towards her sister.

"I thought it was my duty. Seeing that I'm going to be their godmother." Sola replied.

"Oh." Anakin frowned. He and Padmé hadn't really discussed about godparents yet, but still he felt like he should've been at least consulted in the matter. Not that he had any objection to the twins' aunt being their godmother, it was just a matter of principal.

"But what's that?" Sola said looking at a brown paper bag Anakin clutched in his hand.

Padmé too glanced at the bag from behind her menu. "You went to a pharmacy?" She asked, seeing the logo on the bag. "Why?"

"I have something for you." Anakin said opening the bag and lifting its content onto the table. "It's lotion. For when your... you know what get dry from the feeding the babies. The pharmacist recommended it when I popped in there while waiting for Mr. Palpatine come back from his meeting. I know it's a bit soon to get stuff like that but I wanted to buy it in case we forgot later."

"Oh Ani! This is the best gift I've ever got." Padmé snorted after a small bewildered silence and joined Sola's laughter.

.

* * *

.

 ** _A/N: There was a suggestion from a reader some time back suggesting Sola having some old baby stuff she could give to Padme and so I included in this chapter where she was going to make an appearance anyway :)_**

 ** _But what do you think? Does Mr. Palpatine have only good intentions on his mind?_**


End file.
